


New Beginnings

by Reginasswansprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Moving On, New Sheriff in Town, Oral Sex, Robin is just a bed warmer, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginasswansprincess/pseuds/Reginasswansprincess
Summary: It's been 4 years since Daniel went MIA at war. She swore she would never move on but what happens when the new sheriff catches her eyes? Let's throw in Daniel finally coming home. Regina has some choices to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a FanFiction. So many people have been asking for a story where Regina has to pick between Emma and Daniel and I've had this idea floating around in my head for months. Rated E for later chapters.
> 
> I don't have a ending yet the story is still developing in my head so suggestions, comments. Etc.

Speeding down the highway in her trusty yellow bug, windows rolled down and the fresh air hitting her face. She knew this was the right move for them both. Henry was in his booster seat playing eye spy "mommy I spy wiff my wittle eye something gwwreen". Emma chuckled of course he spied something green or "gwwreen" all they have seen for the past 2 hours were endless trees. 

"Hmm is it a turtle" she said. 

"Hahaha no mommy, aaagain" he sang

"Let's see what is green? Ohh I know! Is it the sky!?!"

"No mommy da sky is bwue. It's a twreee" he said. 

"Ohh a tree. Duh" she said as she passes the sign "welcome to storybrook" "oh! Look Henry. We are almost there, our new home. Are you excited? You are going to start your new preschool and meet new friends."

"Yippy!" Says Henry. He was such a happy kid. As long as he had his superman, he was happy. 

They coast the rest of the way in silence. Henry thinking about all the new friends he is going to make. And Emma thinking about all the work that is awaiting her. The movers got the truck there the day before and all the boxes needed to be unpacked and put into their proper places. It being Saturday meant she only had Sunday to get as much in order as she could before she started her first day as the town's new sheriff. 

They cruise through main Street looking at all the small business, passing Granny's diner Emma figures they can stop by there for dinner after they settle in since they won't have any food in the new apartment. 

She parks the car and unbuckles her seatbelt. Turns around and says "Henry, this is it. Home sweet home. Let's go inside and see your bedroom." 

Henry stays quiet but is smiling from ear to ear. He was happy he was finally getting his own room. Their old place in Boston was a one bedroom which they shared. The cost of living in the city was too much for her small salary as a police officer. So taking this position meant higher wages and the small town meant she could afford better living conditions for them both. 

They hop out of the car and grab a few things that didn't go with the movers. Emma with a box in hand and Henry with his Superman backpack. They go upstairs and are greeted by their new neighbor Mary Margaret if she remembers correctly. 

"Welcome! How was your drive in town" The bubbly pixie hair girl said. 

"Hi. It was nice. Long but not alot of traffic. We made good time." 

Henry was hiding behind his mother's legs. He was a pretty shy 4 year old but once he warmed up to you, he could talk your ear off, especially if it was about Superman, his hero. 

"Henry, say hi to Mary Margaret" Emma said as she side stepped away so Henry could greet their new neighbor. 

"H-hi" Henry stuttered. 

"Hi there Henry! Aren't you a cutie. I'm Mary Margaret. I'll actually be your teacher." Extending her hand to his.

"But you don't wive in the schoow" Henry said. Amazed that teachers don't live in her classes. 

Both adults chuckled. 

"No I live here" pointing to the opened door across the hall. "And if you, either of you need anything I right across the hall. I look forward to getting to know you Henry, well, I better let you go and get settled in. Oh and here are your keys. Welcome home neighbor"

"Thanks" the little family say in unison. 

Once Mary Margaret leaves both mom and son enter their new home. "Henry want to see your room?" She says as she dumps the box on the floor.

"Okay" excited to see his room. They make their way down the hall racing each other and open the door to his new room. Emma had the movers set up his bed and furniture. She also wanted to surprise Henry with a jumbo size poster of Superman on the wall that the movers tacted on the wall per her request. 

"Mommy!! Wook!!" Pointing to Superman. "Tis is so coow" 

Emma beamed with joy at seeing her son so happy. She always felt so guilty for the first few years of his life having been a struggle. Living in run down hotels and motels till she was able to get them a little apartment. She was proud of that little apartment but by no means was it anything great. Bad neighborhood with sketchy neighbors. She knew she needed to get him in a better place. He deserved it. She pushed herself through school earning her Associate before her best friend August told her that she should try the police academy and join Boston's finest. She smiled when August took little Henry to her graduation. And surprised them both with keys to a new apartments. It wasn't much bigger then her old one but it was in a better area and the best part was August lived right upstairs. She was going to miss her best friend but he promised to visit often. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts she asked Henry if he wanted to get some food in a bit after they do a little unpacking. 

As if on que Henry's stomach growled. "The dragwon is hungree" 

"Yes I can hear its awake" as she inches closer and starts ticking his belly. Henry yelps and runs around his new room dodging his mom's tickles. 

An hour later and his room completed unpacked. He didn't have much stuff since they shared a room in their own place. They decided it was time to eat. 

They walk to Granny's so they can check out the town and a few of the stores that were opened. The door chimed announcing their arrival into the diner. A little crowded but they were able to find a small table. The brunette waitress comes over and hands them each a menu. "Hi. I'm Ruby, and you must be our new sheriff. Can I get you anything to drink?

Boy small town news gets around fast. 

Emma said she will have a coke. "And this handsome little man?" Ruby says looking at Henry.  
He blushes, and says "juice pwease"

"Fruit punch ok?"

Emma nods her head yes. 

"I'll be back with your drink and I can take your orders then unless you want to order now" 

"What's good here?" Emma says

"Oh plenty here is good" Ruby says with a devious wink and smirk. 

Now both mother and son are blushing. Did she just flirt with me? Emma thought. Nah she is just being friendly. 

"I'll let you look over the menu and bring your drinks" Ruby says as she starts walking away with a little sway in her hips. Emma clearly checking her out when the waitress turns her head over her shoulder and winks again.

Definitely being flirty Emma thought. Still got it swan. Still got it. She think smudgly. 

The front door chimed again indicating a new customer. The dark hair women makes her way to the counter as Ruby is fixing their drinks. "My usual, dear" the new comer says in a low husky Voice. 

"Caesar salad and bottle water coming right up madam mayor" Ruby says and she writes down the order on her note pad. 

Ruby comes around and delivers their drinks. "So did you have a good look?" Ruby says suggestively. 

Emma's cheeks redden at being caught checking her out.  
"Anything you like? On the menu?" She clarifies.

Oh. "Oh. Right um a grilled cheese and onion rings for me and what about you kid? Anything you like"

Henry coloring on his child's menu says he wants the cheese burger and Fries. "sure thing, have it here for ya in a jiffy" and makes her way to the kitchen to place their orders.

Emma looking around the diner sees the back of the dark haired brunette at the counter scrolling through her blackberry. Do people still use those? I know it's a small town but this isn't the stone ages, Emma thinks. Staring at the back of the brunette and admiring the view. She is wearing a black pumps, her bare toned legs, that grey pencil skirt curving around her hips and round ass. As her eyes make their way up some more after staring at that plump ass she doesn't realize that the older woman has now turned and comes face to face with chocolate orbs. Shit. 

Her breath hitches. I just got caught checking out my new boss. Oh no she is coming over. Making her way over to the table, "hello" Regina says. "I glad to see you made it. How are things settling in?" She says in that smooth voice. 

"G-great. Um we actually just got here not too long ago" Emma says rubbing the back of her neck. She turns to Henry and says "Henry I want you to meet the mayor and my new boss" Henry ever the gentleman extends his hand and says "nice to meet you ma'am" with a nod of his little head. Emma smiles at his manners. Such a good boy. She is so proud of the little man he is becoming.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well, Henry is it?"

"Yup, Henry. Daniel. Swan" he says with a nod at each name.

Regina taken back at the name. Quickly regains her composure says stiffly "well enjoy your meal. I'll stop by on Monday to go over some formal matters and get you up to speed on the town, sheriff" as she rushes to grab her take out back from Ruby who just sat it down on the counter and hurried out the diner. 

Emma thought it odd that she rushed out but whatever she was hungry and their meal just got delivered too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Regina sat in her car taking deep breathes. It has been 4 years to the day since the men in uniform knocked on her door and said her fiancé was MIA. She thought what a cruel reminder of the man she loved was missing and probably dead. She begged him not to join but he wanted to serve his country. Show that he was worthy of her. She didn't care that he didn't comes from a wealthy family but her mother never thought he was good enough for her and she made that little fact known. He wanted to impress her so he enlisted in the U.S.M.C. And went off to war shorty after basic training._

_They wrote as often as they could but then one day the letters stopped coming. She had her fears but she knew that if she never opened the door to the men in uniform then no letters didn't mean anything, he was probably in a remote area and it was hard to send word out._

_Then one day the knock came._

_She was broken. It had taken a year for her to start coming back into the town and showing herself. And another year after that to smile again. She went out occasionally with her friend Katherine but it wasn't habit and it was mostly to get her off her case to move on._

_She did have a bed warmer with Robin but it meant nothing only to satisfy an itch and he wasn't that great. Why she bother she didn't know. She knew he possessed feelings for her but he was nothing more than someone she "satisfy" an urge from time to time._

_How could she move on when she lost the 'love' of her life._

_Daniel was her everything. They promised each other their future and then it was all gone. Just like that. She couldn't move on. She couldn't let him go. There was no one who could make her heart flutter like he did._

_But her heart did flutter when she first laid eyes on their new sheriff on her interview a month ago but she just let it pass as one person admiring another's beauty._

_Besides she wasn't gay._

_She wasn't gay._

_Right?_

_No she definitely wasn't gay._

_Well their was that time in college but that was just a drunken game of truth or dare. It didn't count. Did it? No. So why did her heart flutter again seeing her in the diner just now? And the new sheriff isnt gay she thought. She has a son. Clearly she was or is in a relationship if she has a son. Right. Frustrated she drove to her home._

_Deflated._

_"Daniel" she whispered. Clutching on to his ring around her neck, the engagement ring, full of promise and hope and a life together. "Daniel, oh how I miss you darling." And. Single tear falls down her cheek._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters completed and just getting them edited and uploaded. Hope you are enjoying so far.

Monday came way to quickly for Emma as her alarm clock rang.

"Ughhh", throwing it off the end table. Shit now I need a new alarm clock she thought.

"Time to get up" she said to no one. She showered and dressed in her tight black jeans and short sleeve white V neck tee.

She made her way to Henry's room. Standing over his bed she watch her baby boy sleep with his messy hair covering his face. He will need a hair cut soon. He is hugging his Superman plush doll that Uncle August gave him.

She gently wakes him from his sleep. "Henry, time to get up."

"Ngyyhhhh!!" Stretching his legs he yawns. "5 more minutes mommy"

"No Henry you will be late for school. Do you want to be late for your first day?"

"Ughhh mommy" grumpily "fine!"

She chuckles. Clearly he got his morning personality from her.

45 mins later they are walking into Storybrook Elemenary where they are greeted by Mary Margaret in front of her class.

"Good morning Emma, Henry"

"Hi. Morning." Emma said. "Good morning" Henry said as he is giving her his biggest smile.

"Why don't you go inside and have a seat. I'll be right in"

Henry obeys before realizing he didn't hug his mom goodbye, he turns around and hugs her. Emma kisses his forehead and wishes him a good first day. She says she will be back when he is let out of school and not to leave.

Emma stands and bids Mary Margaret a good day before heading to the sheriffs station.

She walks in and is greeted by Deputy Nolan.

"Morning. You must be the new sheriff, I'm David Nolan, your Deputy." Bitterly.

Great.

He probably wanted my job. She plasters a smiles. "Emma Swan."

And extends her hand. He takes its while sizing her up. She meets him with her own sizing, two can play. "So would you like to fill me in on..."

They hears the sound of heels clicking on the hall. She turns and is greeted by the mayor. She is stunning. She is wearing a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse that is 3 buttons undone at the top. Her breast begging to be let out. That should be a crime to look that good this early in the morning. Emma though.

The mayor clears her throat. "Good morning Sheriff, I see you met Deputy Nolan already. You have 2 more deputies but they have the night shift. Deputy Locksley and Deputy Fa will be here before your shift is over to meet with you as well"

"Oh great that's cool." Emma said her heart beating faster in this woman's presence.

Get a grip swan, she is your boss! "Uh so um you um said you wanted to go over some town issues?" Real smooth, real smooth swan.

Rubbing her sweaty hands over her jeans. "Yes, why don't we go into your office and go over everything" The mayor makes her way into the sheriffs office as Emma follows suit.

"I'll be out on patrol if you need anything I have my CB with me, just give me a holler" and he was gone before she could reply.

Great alone with the mayor, she sighs.

Wait is she sitting in my chair? Okkkkay I guess I'll sit in the guess chair. Whatever.

"So let's go over some formal town practice and procedures..."


	4. Chapter 4

2:45pm rolls by and the mayor is wrapping up their meeting. It had been a long day but very informative. And the mayor was actually very pleasant if a little closed off.

She did ask about Henry and how she came to name him. Emma explained that one of the good foster home she was in had a really nice foster dad whose name was Henry and she always liked the name. And Daniel was named after the kid to found her in the side of the road left by her parents. The kid could have walked away and surely she would have died but he wrapped her up in his sweater and called the police. He stayed with her until they arrived and took her to the hospital.

Of course she didn't remember all this but when she went looking for her birth parents she came across the article about the baby found on the side of the road and the hero child who saved her. She tried tracking him down but to no avail.

She was lost in thought until she hears a light tapping on the door. She shakes her head and turns to the door to see a man with a scruffy beard smiling stupidly and a woman to the side of him with a harden look on her face.

"Ah and here are the other two officers" the mayor waves them in.

  
"Good afternoon deputy Locksley, Fa, I'd like to introduce you to the sheriff. Sheriff swan. These are the other two officers under your command"

Emma's stands and extends her hand to each. Both shake it before excusing themselves to get caught up on paper work before the shift change.

"Well sheriff Swan.."

"Emma." Cutting the mayor off.

"Excuse me?" Confused.

"Emma. Call me Emma please."

The mayor simply nods not committing to the name change. She continues on. "I believe you said you needed to pick up your son by 3? It's nearly 315"

"Shit!" She gathers her things as the mayor makes her way out the office and gives the male deputy a knowing look before she exits the building. Emma caught the look. What was that about? And why was she suddenly feeling a little hint of jealously? Why does it matter anyways it's not like the mayor is gay. And she barely knows the woman. But why does she make me feel like butterfly's are going crazy inside?

She is in an internal dialogue with herself as she is making her way to her son's school.

She rushes to his class as she sees Henry smiling holding a drawing. "Mommy! Wook!!" "Wow Henry that is amazing. You are so talented" she sees a picture of himself in a stick figure form and another one but this one with a cape. Clearly it's him holding superman's hand.

She says "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was meeting with the mayor and we lost track of time. So much information to go over and she insisted on it being done on one day."

Emma's phone chimes as they continue their conversation. She ignores it for now.

"Oh no worries, I usually stay a little later anyways to get things ready for the next day. And Henry was being such a good helper cleaning and then we started drawing. He is such a good boy."

"Yea he is. Thank you" she says while Henry is putting the crayons away as she finishes gathering his things she sees on the corner of her eye Deputy Nolan at the door.

"Uh you looking for me Deputy?"

"Huh" clearly he didn't see her there kneeling to get Henry's book bag. "Oh sheriff no. I was just coming to pick up my wife"

"OH. Well then I guess we are also neighbors too. We just moved in across the hall."

"Yea I heard. I was on patrol last night so I didn't get to welcome you to the neighborhood." Henry comes around to his mother's side "and who might this be?" He says much friendlier than any previous conversation she had with him.

"My son. Henry."

He extends his hand to Henry. "It's nice to meet you little man. I work with your mom."

"Hi. Your a offisers too?"

David chuckles. "Yes I am. He is cute kid swan."

"Thanks."

The adults all engage in a little more friendly conversation before Emma thinks it's time to go. "Well we should get going. Ready Henry?"

He doesn't answer but he holds her hand as they make their way out the school. She says "so how was your first day kid?"

"It was soo coow. I made so many many frawends mommy. And Paige gave me hawf her cookie."

"And who is Paige?" Henry blushes. Oh no Emma thought it's too soon I should have at least another 8 years before he stops thinking girls have cooties.

"How wuz your day mommy?" Changing the subject.

"It was good kid." She reaches for her phone as she remembers her phone chimes earlier.

A number she doesn't recognize. She checks the text.

**Sheriff, as I am sure your still settling in why don't you and Henry come over to dinner tonight at my home.  
-Regina Mills**

Emma laughs. What a dork! Who sighs their full name at the end of the text?

**Hi. Sure. What time would you like us over? Would you like us to bring anything?  
-Sheriff Emma Swan**

She signs her title and name in the text. Poking fun of the mayor. She gets a reply right away.

**6pm good? And nothing. Just your appetite.  
\- Regina Mills**

Rolling her eyes. At the signature again.

**We will be there.**

**Oh what is your address?**

**108 Mifflin Dr.  
\- Regina Mills**

**You know i know who you are now. You don't have to sign off your name at the end of each text. :)**

No reply.

10 mins later her phone chimes

**Don't be late sheriff swan.**

Ha! No signature. Emma smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

_Regina is sitting at her home office thinking about the day she spent in the sheriffs Office. Why couldn't she get this girl out of her head? She was certainly attractive but that wasn't it. It was something in her eyes. Those green eyes that made her heart flutter. No it didn't flutter! Only Daniel was ever able to make it do that. Right? But what was it about Emma Swan that made her feel funny. Feel emotions she hasn't felt in a long time. Feel safe? Groaning inside. What is it about this woman that makes me... feel?_

_She reaches for her phone as if on autopilot and shots out a text. Taking another sip of her cider she waits for a text back._

_Nothing._

_Ugh._

_  
30 mins go by and she thinks she made a mistake inviting_ her _sheriff no the town's sheriff to dinner at her home._

_  
She shots off another text._

_**Come by at 8.** _

_An instant text back_

_**I'll be there ;)** _

_Rolling her eyes. Of course he will be. Taking another sip she hears her phone buzz. Ugh what is he texting now?_

_Oh. It's Emma. Her heart beats faster and she reads the text. She can't help the smile plastered on her face. Get a grip it's just dinner. She is probably being polite._

_They shot off a few more texts back and forth before she gets up to start on dinner and dessert._

_Forgetting her earlier text to Robin._

_She starts preparing their dinner and once everything is ready she pops it in the oven and makes her way upstairs to shower and change._

_She goes into her closet and looks through her clothes. Pulling out many dresses. Frustrated. Nothing she likes. It's not a date she reminds herself. Just dinner with Her new employee and her son. It's a professional dinner. Nothing more. She goes back into the closet and pulls out a dress she hasn't worn since...well since Daniel was alive. She felt guilty wearing it but it's been 4 years and it had been her favorite dress._

_Glancing at the clock she sees it's 515. She takes a quick shower and get dressed. She looks over in the mirror and see her reflection. Her make up is on point. No hair out of place and her black dress with the red trim hugging her body in the right spots and clinging off her body in the right places. Yes she looks good. She feels good. She gives herself one more glance when she see it. Daniel. His ring. Around her neck. She hasn't taken it off since he first gave it to her._

_Looking at her reflection she decides she has to move on. Whether Ms swan feels the same way or not. Its time to start opening her self to the possibility of finding love again. They could never replace Daniel. But she can be happy. Right._

_She hears a knock at the front door and rushes down the stairs. She takes a few breathe before opening the door._


	6. Chapter 6

5:55pm and they are pulling into the biggest house they ever seen. Emma whistling. "Wow! Big house mommy" 

Emma nods her response. 

They make their way up to the front door. She knocks and they wait to be greeted. Her breath hitches when she see the beauty stand before her. Her heart is fluttering and she can't take her eyes off her. That black dress hugging her slim body. And those red lips. So kissable. So suckable. So. So. So beauti-wrong! So wrong. Bad Emma! 

"Hhhi" she stutters. "I-I-I know you said not to but I brought wine." Blushing at her sudden loss of motor skills

"Evening sheriff, thank you." She lowers herself as best as she can in the dress to Greet Henry. "Hello Henry" 

Henry goes in for a hug. Caught off guard Regina stiffens at the sudden embrace and relaxes after a moment. When Henry pulls back she instantly misses the contact. 

Emma surprise by the embrace her son gave a practical stranger but smiles at her son's warmness. And envies him for getting to hold the woman who has been occupying her mind.

"Come on in" the older woman says. "Dinner is just about ready."

They make their way to the dinning room after a quick tour of the downstairs area. The table is set and drinks pour. Milk for Henry and wine for the women. The oven timer goes off and Regina excuses herself. She comes back with the smell of lasanga and garlic bread. 

"I hope you guys are hungry." 

As if on queue Regina hears the sound of thunder coming from both the swans stomachs. "The drawagan" Henry exclaims. 

They all laugh and Regina starts to serve them a hearty portion. Henry for never having ate this dish before is eating it up. Asking for seconds and inhaling that down too.

The conversation is light and mostly about the town and their life in the big city. Henry telling Regina about his hero Superman and why superman is better than batman. Which Regina can say he was very passionate about. 

Wanting a third serving Regina's reminds him that she baked an apple pie as well for them.

"I promise I feed my kid." Emma says, slightly embarrassed that Henry is eating so much.

"I believe you darling." Regina's says. Darling? Did I just call her darling. 

Darling? Did she just call me darling. Both women avoid eye contact. After a moment too long of an awkward silence Regina asks if they would like dessert. Both mom and son smile from ear to ear at the sound of dessert. Warm apple pie and vanilla ice cream is served to all 3. They each enjoy the wonderful slice of heaven. 

"Seriously you are an amazing cook. I could get use to this." She let's that slip out. "Uh I mean you know we don't have many home cooked meals. I'm not a great cook and my hours were always bad"

Regina's smiling "well now that you have more stable hours maybe you can. I could teach you some dishes too" 

"I'd love that." Emma says softly. Staring into each other's eyes. Lost in each other. "The door is winging wegina" 

"Huh" the front door rings again. "Oh" suddenly Regina registers the door bell. Internally cursing herself for having forgot about her text to Robin. 

She rushes to the front door. Opening it she greets him through gritted teeth. "Robin. Sorry I meant to text you back. I have to cancel tonight." 

"What's the sheriffs car doing out front?" He questions..

As if it's any of his business! "I invited her and her son to dinner. As the mayor it's only fitting that I extend that to our new sheriff. As I said I have to cancel our plans" 

Clearly annoyed. "Fine! Well do you want me to come back later?"

"No it's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow. Good night Robin."

Clearly deflated. Robin turns to leave before going in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Did we have a moment? Clearly there was something in those brown eyes. She just couldn't take her eyes off the mayor. God she is so beautiful. 

She thinks she heard her deputy out in the front. She gets up thinking he has come over for her, she makes her way out the dining area. Stopping suddenly as she hears Regina speaking to her deputy. Clearly they had made plans too. She couldn't help but feel a ping of jealously as she realizes they the two are indeed an item. She heads back to the tables and ask Henry is he was almost ready to go home. 

He nods sadly. 

She gets their plates and places them in the sink. She and Henry make their way to the front as Regina was closing the front door. Robin clearly had just left. 

Regina surprise to see them both she smiles warmly st the pair. "Hi"

"Uh hey so thank you for dinner. It was really good madam mayor. We should head home." She says sadly. Regina noticing the formal title if her name. 

"Oh. Well thank you for coming over." The older woman says. Emma sees a hint of disappointment and sadness? Is it because they overstayed and now they ruined her plans with the deputy? 

They bid each other a good night and make their way to the yellow bug. 

"Can we come back aaagain mommy" 

"Sure Henry if we get invited back." She says putting in a smile for her son.

"I wike wegina. She is pretty." He says. 

"Ahmm" she says as she is driving down main Street to their apt. 

By the time they reach their place Henry is fast asleep. She lifts him up and carries him upstairs. He is getting big. Soon she won't be able to carry him like this. It felt like just yesterday he was still in diapers and now he was in preschool and having crushes. 

She gentle lays him on his bed and kisses his forehead. As she is existing his room she puts the night light on and makes her way to her room to change I to sleep clothes. Grabbing a pair of boxers and an old Pixies concert shirt she took from Neal. One of 2 reminders that he was part of her life. The other being Henry. He bailed on them when he found out she was pregnant. He wasn't ready to raise a child. A child himself he told her. 

Shaking her head. Whatever. His loss. Henry is an amazing boy and fills her life with so much joy, laughter and love. Their life is complete. Henry, a promising new job, a nice apt for them. Well she were missing one thing but she didn't want to think about that. 

Sighing. She lays her head down and tries not to think about the brown hair beauty to no avail. 

The week goes by pretty quickly as they are adjusting to life in a small town. She really enjoys her job and David is coming around to being more warm towards her. 

She tries to avoid Robin as much as she can if it's not work related. Just happy they work opposite shifts. Deputy Fa, Mulan she learns is her first name is very private and she decides she likes her. She takes no shit from anyone. 

The pair arrive announcing the shift change. Emma gathers her belongings.

"So any plans this weekend sheriff?" She turns to see Robin with his stupid smile in his stupid face. It's not his fault and she is being unfair to him.

She smiles. "Just taking Henry around town. Want to get more familiar with our new town. What about you?" 

"Oh working of course. The Sheriff is the only one with the weekend off. Probably have to patrol the town fair since the pan boys love to cause chaos there" he says.

"Oh that's right. The fair is in town right. Maybe I'll take Henry. So who are these pan boys I hear about?"  
She says. 

"They are mostly harmless but when they all get together they like to have fun. A little too much at the expense of the town's property" he explains. 

"Well I'm sure you will keep me posted if anything arises" as she makes her way out the office. She wishes them a good evening before heading to pick up Henry. 

After collecting her son, they head into the diner for dinner. Ruby the leggy waitress greets them. "Evening sheriff." She says with a wink. "What can I get you guys" 

They place their order and Henry tells her about his day at school. He was going on animated about how his teacher said they will make bird houses next week. 

The door chimes and in comes the mayor. She seems the pairs and makes her way over. "Good evening Sheriff. Hello Henry. How was your first week here?" 

"Hi. Uh it was nice. We are enjoying getting to know the town." 

Ruby comes back with their orders and smiles warmly at the sheriff before greeting the mayor and asking what she could get her. 

Regina catches the looks and internally deflates. Oh so the blonde and young brunette have eyes for each other she thinks. "Ceasaer salad and a water. To go please."

"Wegina you can eat wif us." Henry exclaims. 

"Yea why don't you join us for dinner. My treat since you made us dinner." Emma says and she smiles. 

"Sure. That would be lovely. Thank you." She takes her seat beside Emma and asks Henry how his day was. The entire time she kept glancing out the corner of her eye at the beautiful blonde beside her. This goes unnoticed by Emma so was lost in thought. 

Ruby comes over with the mayor's meal and asks Emma if she is taking Henry to the town fair.   
Henry ask "what's a fair?" 

"Oh it has rides, games, prizes and food!" Ruby says excitedly. 

She had him at food. Gasping Henry says "mommy can we go?" 

"Oh you would love it." The mayor says. 

"It's so much fun. You should go" Ruby says at the same time. 

"Y-yea. Sure Henry. We can check it out" Emma says and smiles. 

"If you want some company and a tour I'm off this weekend." Ruby says, smiling at the sheriff. 

Tramp. Regina thinks. Clearly annoyed. 

"Yea that sounds like a plan." Emma says. 

Regina snaps her head up to look at the blonde. Really? Her? 

The look lost on Emma as she smiles warmly at the waitress. 

"Ruby! Order up!" Granny yells from the kitchen.

"Ok well meet me here tomorrow at noon" she says while walking back to the kitchen.

"So what about you? Any plans for you this weekend?" Emma asks.

"Just catching up on some paper work. A mayor's job is never done."

"Well you should get out and have some fun too."

They continue eating in silence until Henry speaks up.

"Wegina?" Henry says. 

"Yes dear?"

"You come to the fair too wif us"

Smiling she looks to Emma. Emma smiles back. "Yea you should join us. That's if you don't have plans"

"No plans. What time would you like to meet?"

"1 o'clock good?" 

"Yes dear."

"Cool. Um we can meet here since we are meeting Ruby too"

Ugh Regina thinks. I forgot she is coming too. Great how can I get out of this without making it obvious?

"Sure"

They finish the rest of their meal with light chatter before calling it a night. Henry was falling asleep at the time. 

Emma says good night and makes her way home to put a sleeping Henry to bed. He will need it with their big plans tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Regina sitting in her study with a tumbler in her hands. Sipping her cider quietly contemplating if she should text the sheriff to cancel. Part of her wants to cancel. She saw the looks the blonde and the waitress were giving each other. Clearly flirting._

_She doesn't think she can spend a day watching this new romance start. Not when she is clearly attracted to the blonde._

_Then there is another part of her. A bigger part that wants to spend more time with Emma. And Henry. And get to the know little family better._

_She starts to write out the text to cancel but erases it. No matter how much she doesn't want to be around the waitress and the sheriff flirting she wants to be close to Emma. The attraction she feels for the new sheriff was instant. It was the first time she laid eyes on her when she came down for an interview for her sheriff position. When their eyes met, she left an instant connection, attraction. She kept denying it because of Daniel but deep down inside she knew it was there._

_A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She glances at the Time._

_8pm._

_Robin._

_She gets up and walks to the door. Puts on her mayor smiles and opens the door._

_"Robin, come in"_

_"Good evening Regina, I hope I'm not in intruding. I was just around patrolling."_

_Right. Cause Fridays at 8 haven't been our scheduled time for the past 2 years. She thinks._

_"No, I was just having a drink. Would you like one?" As she leads him to her study._

_"I can't. On the clock."_

_"Oh right. So how is the new sheriff working out." She ask tentatively._

_"She is...she is nice. I don't get to see her much. Only in passing"_

_"Right. Well I think she is going to make a good fit in our little town."_

_Robin's smile he has had on his face has been slowly fading. "Yes" he says slowly. Wanting the conversation to steer anywhere else but his new boss._

_"So are you doing anything this weekend? I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out to lunch or perhaps dinner with me?"_

_"I have plans. I'm meeting the sheriff and her son at the fair."_

_"Oh." Clearly not happy he is being pushed aside again for the new sheriff._

_"Well maybe I'll see you there. I will be on call but I wanted to take Roland."_

_"Yes that would be lovely"_

_He is moving closer to her. He places his hand on her hips._

_"Regina." He whispers. As his lips meet hers. She hesitates at first._

_Her thoughts go to Emma but she doesn't think the blonde feels the same way that she is feeling. She kisses him back._

_His lips are clapped and his hands are calloused. But it's what's made her feel. What's made her feel for the past 2 years. She knows that to him she is a prize. He doesn't truly care for her. It's a means to a better life and a mother for Roland. It's not love. It's a necessity._

_She gives in to the kisses and touches. He leans her over the couch and slowly takes her clothes off. While unbuttoning his trousers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I'm not going into detail with outlawqueen...this is a swanqueen story.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma is laying in bed after the alarm goes flying across the room. Did I just get a new one? Ugh.

She lets herself have a few more minutes before she know little Henry will come get her. Pancake he will want to eat she thinks. She smiles. She wants that too. Sweet yummy fluffy pancakes.

Not one to disappoint, Henry comes running to her room. She pretends to be asleep. Snoring obnoxiously loud.

Slowly opening the door. It squeaks and he winces. He tiptoes across the floor with his little feet hitting the floor. The quieter he tries to be the louder he is. He leans over her bed looking to see if he woke her up. Just as he is about to shake her awake, she "roars" loudly while pulling him up on the bed and tickling his little belly.

He screams and laughs. "Mommy!!"

These are the moments she lives for. She just wishes she had someone special to share these moments with.

She thinks about Neal and the countless broken promises he made to her about their future. Promises to never leave her. Promises of love. Of a family. Of a home.

 _Home_.

The one thing she has never had until Henry was born. And Neal couldn't even stick around for that.

Though when she is really honest with herself she knew that it would never work. She was always more attracted to women. But that doesn't excuse him for running out in Henry.

But there is one woman in particular who she can't stop thinking about.

Mayor Mills.

She wants to get to know her better. She wants to be around her. She is so captivated by the older woman. There's just something in her eyes that lures her in. Something so familiar, she doesn't understand this pull but she knows it's all in vain.

Regina Mills is straight. She saw the look she and Robin gave each other a week ago. And he came over her home late that night. That means something. And she isn't one to wallow in a straight girl crush. That's all it is right? Just a straight girl crush? It will pass.

And she knows just the way to get over a girl crush...get under another more available one.

They get dressed and eat breakfast. Henry is talking a mile a minute about Superman and when Kuncle August comes to take him to see the new movie. Oh yes Kuncle, as August likes to call himself. King of the Uncles. Kuncle. Always a big shot. And Henry adores his uncle err Kuncle.

They head out to meet Ruby and Regina at the diner promptly at 1pm.

Regina is already there. Henry running into her arms to give her a mighty hug. "Wegina! You come!"

"Yes dear. I came. I told you I would." She says still embracing the boy.

She looks up at Emma and smiles so warmly "Good afternoon."

Emma stares of this woman holding her son. She thinks she is looking at a goddess. And oh God this is going to be so hard. "Afternoon mayor. How are you?"

Standing up while Henry is at her side. "I'm doing well. Are you ready to go dear?" Clearly ' _forgetting_ ' the other brunette who is suppose to meet them.

"Almost just waiting on Ruby" Emma states.

Just as she says it. Said waitress comes out in the shortest black shorts imaginable. Her midriff showing since her shirt only seems to cover half her torso. "Howdy Sheriff. Mayor Mills"

"Hey Ruby."

"Do you think you could find any shorter clothes? This is a family function dear" Regina snaps.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "What it's not like they don't see way worse on TV."

"Mommy wet's go. We are gonna miss daf fair" Henry interrupts.

"Ok Henry, we are going." She turns to the two women glaring at each other. "Shall we?"

They start walking and Regina starts regretting her decision to come today. That is until Henry reach up for her hand. "Will you howd my hand wegina"

She smiles down at him. "Of course little prince." And they start walking. Henry and Regina in the front while Ruby and Emma trailing behind them making small chat.

They reach the fair a short time lately and Henry ever the excited boy yells "wegina wook!! Oh my gosh." Bringing his hand to his cheek in amazement.

"I see dear. Are you ready to go in?"

Henry nods his head excitedly "yes!"

They adults smiles and laugh. They make their way in and Henry leads them to some booth games.

"Mommy, wook! Superman!" Henry points to one of the prizes at the booths.

Great Emma thinks she has to knock down the milk jugs which is probably rigged.

"How much?" She asks

"$5 for 3 balls. Since your the sheriff I'll throw in a ball just for you."

She pays and gets her 3 balls ready. "Alright knock all 5 jugs down and you win any of our medium prizes." She glances up and the superman clearly he is a large prize. She aims the ball and misses.

"That's alright sheriff you got 3 more ball show us what your made us." The man says.

She aims again and knocks down the top two.

She aims again and theres one that moves but doesn't tip over. Ugh! She aims again and knocks it down. Two milk jugs still standing.

The man puts another 3 balls down "come on sheriff only 2 more"

She glances at Henry and the two woman watching her. She will not be made a fool by these milk jugs. She pulls out her wallet and hands him another $5.

She aims again and misses.

Damn.

She grabs the next ball. She aims and knocks one down.

Ok Emma one more. You got this. She says to herself.

Regina slides next to her. And whispers in her ear. "You can do this Sheriff."

Distracted she tosses the ball and misses by 2 feet.

"No fair. You distracted me!"

"What!! I did no such thing. I was merely encouraging you." She says with a smirk on her lips.

Emma glaring at her. She pulls out another $5. She gets her 3 balls and shots. Boom! Got it!

"Alright sheriff. You can pick any of our medium prizes here or you can trade the medium prize and play for our large ones. What shall it be"

She looks to Henry. "Superman mommy."

"Let's go for the big one." She says.

He stacks up the jugs and she takes aims.

$25 and a superman in Henry's arms they continue their walk around the fair. Henry has already ate a corn dog, pop corn, cotton candy and is on a sugar rush. He spots some rides.

"'Ohhh wook guys!"

They glance at the tea cup swirl ride. All clearly not looking forward to this ride after the the sugar they just ate. Henry grabs Regina's hand and starts headed for the line. Emma and Ruby follow. They are all in line waiting for their turn.

While in line Emma tries her hardest to stop staring at the mayor and focus on Ruby. She knows it's a lost cause with the mayor but she can't help it.

Regina catches her eyes and always smiles sweetly at Emma when their eyes meet.

Ruby catches both of them making googly eyes at each other. Clearly these two like each other. She taps Emma's arm and whispers in her ear "I'm gonna get going"

"What? Why?" Emma says.

"I forgot I told Granny I would help her close today."

"Oh. Ok. Well maybe we can hang out again soon?"

"Oh um sure." Ruby says. "It was nice hanging with you today Henry."

"Bye" she says quickly and quietly walks away.

Emma looks at Regina and smiles. "Looks like it's just us."

"Indeed it does." Regina says and smiles.

They line starts to move and they give the teenaged girl their tickets. Henry sits in the middle. Regina and Emma take a seat on each side of him. The ride starts to spin and Henry is laughing. Regina can help but laugh as well. It's been so long since she actually laughed this hard but she felt so free. And it felt so good to be this free.

Music. That's all Emma thinks when she heard her laugh. She loves the sound of her laughter. And wants to be the reason behind it.

The ride comes to a stop and Emma exits first. She helps Henry off clearly dizzy as he is swaying from side to side. She then reach her hand out for Regina and when Regina hand touch Emmas' her breath hitches. It sent electric shock throwout her arm.

Regina also felt her hand tingle when they touched. Their hands are together a little longer than necessary. When Emma breaks away as they make their exit. Robin in at the gate.

"Ahh I thought that was you sheriff. Hi Regina. Roland here wanted to say hi."

He nodes Roland. "Hi Regina."

"Oh hello Robin. Hi Roland. How are you doing?"

"Good"

Emma stands there awkwardly. Looking between the two.

Roland and Henry are chatting away about his new prize. They met in preschool and became fast friends.

"Ah so um I should ah.." She leans to the side and tilts her head. "...go. We don't have to take up all your time Regina if you want to hang out with Deputy Locksley"

Robin smiling smugly. Looks at Regina expecting her to send them off.

"Nonsense. I promised Henry I would take him in the fun house. And I keep my promises Sheriff"

She turns to Robin "it was nice running into you"

Deflated. "Yea you too Regina. So would you like me to come over tonight. again." Looking between the two women. He said that for the sheriffs benefit.

Regina flares at him. "No. That's not necessary" she says tightly.

"Ready Henry?" Henry looks up at Regina.

"Yes. Bye woland"

They trio make their way to the fun house. Regina takes out her phone.

**Last night was the last time. How dare you think it's ok for you to put my business out there? And in front of the sheriff!**

She looks up at greens eyes and gives a small smile

"Hey um it really is ok if you wanted to hang out with them. I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind too. We don't want to monopolize your time."

"No I'm quite enjoying myself in Henry's and your company."

"That's good. We are enjoying yours as well" she says as her cheeks redden.

A few more hours later and the three are walking back to the diner where Regina parked her car.

She doesn't want their evening to end so she invites them over to dinner.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me? Sorry for any Grammer errors. I am writing from my phone and sometimes autocorrect takes over. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Is is any good? Should we continue on this story?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in an earlier post I have a few chapters written and I'm trying to load them as much and as fast as I can between work. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

Regina drives them to her home. As they make their way up the drive way Henry asks what's for dinner.

"I was thinking maybe we can make some homemade pizza"

He shoots his head up real fast at the sound of pizza.

"Weally?"

"Oh boy. I think you are winning his heart through his tummy." Emma says.

Regina's smiles warmly as she unlocks the front door.

They make their way into the mansion and into the kitchen.

Regina pulls out the ingredients that they will need for the pizzas and turns to Henry. "Why don't you go into the living room and see if there is any movies you would like to watch while we eat"

Not having to be told twice Henry leaps off the stool and heads to the do his task.

"Your really great with kids."

"Thank you." Blushing. Truth is she always wanted a child and always thought she and Daniel would have one but after he came back from his your overseas.

"So. Tell me about yourself" Emma says breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What would you like to know?" Regina asks while washing her hands.

"I don't know, well I know Mayor Mills. And she is pretty cool even if she is a little bossy."

That earns her a glare and a flick of her fingers splashing water at the blonde.

"Hey!"  
  
"You deserved that sheriff." Pointing at her.

Holding up her hands in surrender "Ok ok ok. I'm just saying. I know Mayor Mills. I'd like to know Regina. The woman behind the mayor."

"Why?" Intrigued that she wants to know her.

Blushing. "I well um I'd just like to get to know you. Be friends."

"Friends. Ok. Well what do you want to know dear."

"Well let's starts with your likes. What do you like to do for fun?"

"Hmm well I haven't done it in years but I used to go riding. I was quite good at it too."

Shocked in her face. "You used to ride a motorcycle?"

"Haha no god no. Those things are dangerous. No I used to ride horses."

"Oh wow really? What made you stop?"

Daniel. They went every weekend together and it brought up too many memories of him.

"I just...I got really busy and didn't have time to really go back."

"Oh. Yea I get that. I've never been riding. Always scared of horse. They are so big."

"They are gentle, you just have to really build that trust with your horse."

"Hmm. Well if you say so. So what else? Ever been in love" she jokes.

Regina's faces turns serious but for a moment their was a flick of sadness before she steeled her face. Emma saw it.

"I was. Once. A long time ago." She says sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it but if you want to share." She says with so much concern and care in her eyes.

"Daniel was his name." She smiles. "He was my first and only love. We grew up together. He was my high-school sweetheart." She pauses. "We were engaged. We had plans to have this small wedding with just our closes friends and family."

"What happened?"

"He...he." Tears are coming down her face. Emma reaches out to hug the older woman.

"It's ok. it's ok. Let it out"

Regina allows the tears to fall freely. "He joined the Marines. He wanted to serve his country. I supported his decision of course but then he got sent off to the middle East. We wrote to each other as often as we could. Then one day his letters stopped coming."

Emma knows where this is going and her heart breaks for the beautiful woman in her arms.

"I got notice that his platoon was ambushed and many Marines were killed. He wasn't listed as KIA. But they couldn't find his body. Officially he is listed as MIA. But it's been over 4 years. He isn't coming back."

"I..I'm so sorry Regina." She says softly while rubbing circling on the shorter woman's back. They are still in a loose embrace.

"I've never been so opened with anyone before. Not since Daniel. I sort of closed off. I honestly don't know why I feel so opened and free with you. But..."she says quietly. "I do...feel free with you. Like I've always known you. That's weird right?"

"No. Not st all." She swallows the lump she has in her throat. "I feel the same way. My friend August. He says that we each have a twin flame and one of the first signs of meeting your twin flame is having a high level of understanding and a familiarity of one another." She chuckles "maybe we are twin flames?"

"Oh god. Poor you. Want to reconsider that friendship? I'm kind of a mess right now." Regina jokes.

"Never." Was all she said.

"Mommy? Whats wong wif my wegina?" Wrapping his little chubby hands around Regina as well to join in the embrace.

Regina smiles at the safe filling she gets. It's been a long time since she felt this. "I'm ok Henry. Just needed a hug."

"Mommy gives the bestest hugs, huh mommy?"

Before she could reply. Regina looks at Emma and smiles. "She does Henry. She gives the best hugs"

Giving them self another moment to linger in the hug they all finally part. "Ok whose ready to make some pizza?"

"Me!!" Henry says.

"Watch your hand kid" Emma calls out as she walks toward the sink.

"Did you pick out a movie?"

"Yes, little monsters"

Emma eyes her.

"Ha didn't take you for an 80s movie buff"

"Hmm. I didn't know I had that movie. It must be Rolands."

"Oh...ah cool." Emma was slightly jealous in hearing that Regina was that close to Robin and his son that they spend enough time at her home where he is leaving his stuff around.

They make their pizzas and head in the living room while it's in the oven. They start the movie. Henry in between the two women.

25 mins later the oven beeps. Regina excuses her self to grab the pizzas and brings it over with plates.

"Dig in" she says.

They watch the movie while generously eating the pizza. The two women keep glancing at the each other. Every time the other is not looking of course. On the occasion when they do lock eyes they quickly avert their eyes back to the screen or Henry.

As the movie comes to the end. Emma glances down at Henry who is leaning over Reginas arm and holding a half eaten pizza.

"Oh boy. That's gonna be fun waking him up"

"You don't have to. I have plenty of room here. He...well..you both are welcomed to stay the night. It is a bit late and I would hate for Henry to have to wake up."

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. Be cool Emma.

"Ahh um are ah you sure. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense, dear. I insist. Besides, I did drive you both here after the fair and being that I had a bit much to drink I don't think the sheriff would appreciate having to give me a ticket for drinking and driving." She says with a smirk.

"Yea. That's right. Um ok sure. Why not. Thanks" she says smiling.

"Let me show you to the guest room"

Emma lifts up Henry in her arms and follows the older beauty upstairs.

Regina opens the door and moves the covers out of the way for Emma to lay Henry down. And places a kiss on his forehead.

She turns to Regina "um I'll clean up the mess downstairs."

"That's not necessarily. I can do it."

"No you cooked and you are letting us crash here. It's the least I could do."

Smiling. "Very well. We will both clean up"

They head downstairs. Regina leading and Emma following. She decides then that this is her favorite view. She is checking out Regina's backside moving her eyes downwards towards her round butt.

Regina slightly turning to say something catching the blonde checking her out. She turns back around flushed but smiling brightly.

The clean up and finish off the wine. Neither one mentioning how domestic it all feels as they work together as if they done this hundreds of times. Once done. They head back upstairs. They both are lingering outside the guest room door.

"Thank you again Regina for today, tonight... well for everything."

"Your quite welcome dear. I hope you sleep well."

"You too. Sweet dreams, madam mayor."

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Regina is in bed thinking about the younger woman only feet away from her. Debating if she should go over there and see if she is awake. She must feel this connect to if she mentioned the twin flame thing right?_

_What would be my excuse? Umm hi just wanted to see if you were thinking of me too?_

_No_

_That sounds so desperate._

_Would you like a drink?_

_No we just finished off a bottle of wine._

_Ugh this is frustrating just go. Come on. Get up. Go._

_Her heart is racing. She does get up. And slowly opens the door and makes her way to the guest door. Her hands form a soft fist and she is about to knock. Her heart is pounding. She can feel it. She can hear it pounding._

Thump. Thump. Thump. _She tells her self to do it. Just knock._

_Why am I not knocking?_

_She softly sighs. And walks back to her room. The wood under her squicks lightly._

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma is laying in the guest bed beside a sleeping and not so quietly snoring Henry.

Oh my god this bed is comfortable.

She can't stop thinking about the mayor sleeping a few feet away from her. Maybe I should see if she is awake. Maybe we can finish our talk we had before Henry came in the kitchen.

She thinks about the ways they kept lingering their eyes at each other. There was totally a connect their. I think...right? Ughh

What would be my excuse to knock on her door?

Um just checking in on you. You know your friendly neighborhood sheriff. Ugh can you be more desperate Emma?

Just get up and go. Come on. Get up legs. Move!

She hear a squick in the hall.

Her instinct kick in and she bolts up and rushes to the door quietly.

She slowly opens the door and listens. Her eyes are adjusting to the dark. She doesn't see anything or hear anything out of the ordinary.

She walks to Reginas door and softly knocks. The door opens right away.

Was she standing right behind this door? She thinks.

"Um hi. Sorry to wake you. Um I heard a noise and um just wanted to make sure you know no intruders." She says lamely.

Regina gasps at the younger woman. The young woman who is practically naked in front of her door. Emma in her rush to check the noise forgot to put her pants and shirt back on which left her in her boxers and sports bra. Ok if she doubted she was attractive to woman that is gone now.

"Um no I didn't hear anything."

"Oh ah ok. Well if you do you know I'm just..." She tilts her head to the room "in the other room. Well um goodnight."

She starts to walk back slowly.

"Emma" Reginas says softly.

Emma turns around. "Yes?"

"Would you like to maybe have a drink with me? I can't sleep."

"Yea. I would love too. Just um let me out some clothes on."

She giggles. "Right. I'll be downstairs."

Regina is standing by the fireplace with a drink in her hand when Emma comes in.

"Hi."

Regina turns to her. "Hi."

They take their drinks and sit on opposite ends of the couch.

"So I told you something about myself. I believe it's your turn."

"Um well not much to tell."

"No family? Other than Henry of course."

"Nope. Well there's August but he is my foster brother."

"Oh I didn't know you were in foster care."

"Yea. Um my parents well the people who had me left me on the side of the road when I was only hours born. So I've been in the system my whole life. Never adopted."

"Oh Emma I'm sorry."

"It's ok. For so long I held on to so much anger but honestly if things were different I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Henry."

"And his father? Is he around?"

"Neal. No he was a grown child himself. He didn't want the responsibilities of raising one. He bailed when I was a few weeks away from having Henry."

"His loss. Henry is an amazing boy. You raised him right."

"Thank you. It hasn't been easy. Henry definitely has been my little trooper. Never complaining about how unfair life has been. He just trucks along."

"Well that's again the way you raised him."

She smiles warmly at her. "I just wish..." She sighs. "...I just wish that I had someone to share this with. Henry is an amazing boy and I want to share these special moments with someone. To look back and see the wonderful boy we raised."

"You will find him one day dear."

"Her."

"Her." She corrects. "You think..um Ruby might be the one for you? You two seem to be getting close" She asked tentively.

"Ruby? I don't know. She is sweet and all but there isn't a connection."

"Well whoever it is you find to spend your time with. They will be lucky to have you and Henry in their life."

"Thanks."

The both drink in a comfortable silence for a while before they begin to talk about a bit more pleasant topics. Usual light topics that don't leave each other lost in thoughts.

They both laugh and smiles and have a light hearted banter with each other. They don't notice the time until it's well past 3am.

They bid each other goodnight. Again. This time feeling full and content.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Henry wakes up first having been well rested with plenty of sleep. He doesn't recognize the room he is in. Before he starts to panic he sees his mommy laying next to him.

"Mum" he pokes her shoulder.

"Muuummm" he says again. She stirs but doesn't wake up. Sighing. Time to take out the big guns.

"Mommmyyy, wake up!" He tickles her.

"Ok ok I'm up. I'm up."

"Mommy." He whispers. "Where are we?"

"Huh oh" she glances around. "We are at Reginas."

"Oh." She says with an 'O' around his lips.

"Mommy. Why are we here?"  
"Where is wegina?"  
"Can we make pam-cakes"  
"Do you tink wegina likes pam-cakes"

She is groaning. She glances at the time. Christ it's 645am!! And he is already in with his 21 questions 

She lays back down. "Kid, it's not even 7! Let mommy Sleep just a little longer please."

His little lips shakes. "But mommy the drawagon is hungree"

They hear a soft knock on the door before the door opens and Regina peeks her head in.

"Good morning" she says huskily. "I heard voices. Thought maybe someone might be hungry."

"My wegina!" He leaps off the bed and into her arms.

"Guess what" he says. "I sleep at your home. And I didn't remembering when I did but I woked up and now I do."

She laughs. "I see. And did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes. Bery much. Thank you." He says with a nod.

"Well how would you like to help me make pancakes? I hear someone's dragon loves pancakes." She says as she winks at Emma.

"Me. Please me." Henry is raising his hand and hoping she picks him to help.

"Why don't I take him and make some breakfast and you can get a bit more sleep dear."

"Im fine...I'm getting up." She says with her eyes half opened.

"I insist. Come Henry. Let's make breakfast."

The two brunettes make their way to the kitchen. Henry the little helper has on Regina's white apron. And is helping stir the pancake mix. While Regina is watching him and adding little ingredients to the mix to add to the flavor. A little vanilla extract and cinnamon here and there.

Emma makes her way downstairs and is standing by the kitchen entryway watching the two. She is smiling at how easy Henry has taken to her. She just wishes she had a chance. But she heard her last night. Daniel is her one and only love. And she clearly has a thing going on with Robin.

Her smile fades to a slight frown. As Regina notices her there. She wonders what has her frowning when she saw a smile just a second ago.

"Good morning."

Henry looks up at hearing Regina speak. "Mommy! Wook, I'm helping my wegina make pam-cakes."

"I see kid. And it looks like you have more on you then in the bowl." She laughs as he scrunches up his nose.

"Not punny mommy."

"Yea Em-ma. Not funny. You shouldn't tease the cook you know." Regina's teases back.

Emma holds her hands up in surrender. "Ok I'm sorry Henry."

They finish cooking and each one has a hearty serving of pancakes.

"Mmmm oh my god Regina this is seriously the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Regina blushes as her mind goes to places. Naughty places. "Thank you."

"Mommy, you didn't thank me. I helped."

"Thank you Henry. This is very good."

He beams his bright smile.

They continue eating, Emma continues moaning and Regina continues having naughty thoughts. Thoughts of those moans coming from a different pleasure.

"I'm stuffed. Thank you again Regina for everything. But since you and Henry cooked. I am doing the dishes. No arguments Mayor, the law has spoken." She squints her eyes and gives her a glare

"Be my guest dear."

Emma cleans up the kitchen and dishes while Regina and Henry go into her study. Henry is looking at all her books. "Wow you wike ponies wegina?"

"Horses. And I love horses. I used to ride when I was younger."

"Weally!! Wow that is so cool. Can you teach me?"

"I would love to Henry." She didn't lie. She really would love to take Henry and Emma to the stables and show Henry all about horses.

"Henry. Come on kid. Get your shoes on. We should go now. Let Regina rest."

"Auuuuhhh mommy. I don't want to go. I want to stay wif my Wegina" He pouts.

"Henry." Emma warns 

"How about we plan a date Henry? Tomorrow we can have dinner? Just the two of us" Regina's says. And looks up to Emma from her seat. "That is if it's ok with you?"

Emma smiles. "You would want to do that?"

"Of course. I'm quite fond of him. He is a good boy. I was thinking maybe go to the diner."

Henry perks up at that. Maybe he can score a milkshake. Or two.

"Pwease mom."

"Ok but you have to do your homework first."

"I prom-ise."

"Ok. Get your shoes on and say goodbye."

Regina walks them to the door. Again Emma thanks her for the awesome weekend and hospitality. Regina says goodbye and reminds Henry she will pick him up for their 'date'.

 

The next day Henry is in preschool and they are all drawing and coloring what is suppose to be their family. Henry is hard at work with his little tongue sticking out concentrating hard on his task. He wants to get it perfect.

One of the stick figures is his mommy with her blonde hair. The other much shorter one is him and he is holding his mommy's hand. He is also holding another hand. This one he is working on to make sure it's perfect. The figure taller than him but shorter than his mommy is non other than **His** Wegina.

After they are done they are suppose to present it to their class and tell them a little bit about their family. Each kid goes up and talks about their mommies and daddies. Some about their grandparents, some talk about their siblings. It's Henry's turn and he says "this one is my mommy and she is an off-fiscers. This one is me. And this one is my Wegina."

"She is not your Regina!" Roland yells. "She is my daddy's Regina and she is going to be my new mommy" he gets up and shoves Henry.

"No. She is my Wegina." He starts to pout.

Roland grabs the drawing and rips it in half. "My daddy says she is going to be my mommy. She isn't your mommy. You can't have two."

Henry sees his drawing in piece on the floor shoves Roland back. The two tackle each other on the floor while Mary Margaret runs to them and separate the boys.

"Boys what has gotten into you? I'm going to have to call your parents and your going to the principals office."

 

 

 

  
Emma is patrolling down main Street when she stops by the diner to grab a coffee. She sees Ruby and smiles. "Hey. So um Henry has plans tonight and it's just me..so I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out with me to dinner? Like a date?"

Ruby smiles at her. "I would love to Emma...but I think the one you really want to ask is the mayor."

"What? No. We are just friends" she couldn't help the smile or the blush that creeps up her neck and face. 

"Em, I like you alot like alot but even I can see the chemistry you two share. I think maybe you should explore those looks you give each other. If it doesn't work out well I'm always here."

Emma is stares dumbfounded geez does everyone see it but me?

Her phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller ID and sees it's Henry's school. She answers it immediately.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Yes sheriff swan this is principal Gold. I have young Henry here. It seems he was in a bit of a squabble in class. We are going to need you to come to the office."

"Henry was in a fight?"

"Yes. The other boys parent will be coming in to. We hope we can resolve it but I'm afraid we have a zero tolerance for fighting and the boys will be suspended for 2 days."

Crap!

"Ok I'm on my way."

Emma rushes to the school and is lead into the principals office. She sees Henry with his head down and clearly had tears running down his faces.

She sighs. "Henry. Are you ok? What happened?"

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look up.

"Ah Miss Swan. Glad you could make it here so fast. We are just waiting for Mr. Locksley to join us."

"Deputy Locksley? Henry and Roland were fighting? Their friends."

"Ah well they certainly were not being very friendly an hour ago."

Knock knock. Robin comes in the door. "Sheriff. Principal Gold." Robin say with a nod. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Ah Mr. Locksley thank you for coming. Well it's seems that the boys here were fighting. Neither have really said anything about why they fought but their teacher Mrs Nolan said that they were fighting about a drawing Henry made"

Emma looks at Henry. "Hey kid. What did you draw?"

Henry looks up at his mom with new tears in his eyes. "Mrs Nolan told us to draw our families and I made you and me and I made my Wegina and woland said she isn't my mommy and she isn't my Wegina and that she is his new mommy. And he pushed me and he wipped my drawing." He rushes all that out. His little chest rising and falling really fast.

"She isn't your Regina! She is my mommy! Huh daddy?" Roland yells.

Emma is rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Robin shakes his head and chuckles. "Ahh it's just a silly kid rivalry. Just harmless teasing. You know boys will be boys."

"Boys will be boys!! That is not an excuse Robin for Roland pushing my son!" She snaps

"Oh come on Sheriff. It's nothing. It's harmless. They didn't hurt each other. Oh so Henry's drawing was torn. He can make another one."

"That's not the point Robin. This isn't ok. Roland can't go around pushing and hitting kids because he doesn't like what they say."

"Well the same can be said about Henry. He didn't like that Roland corrected him on Regina being his..." He takes a moment "...mommy" he spats out like the words were distasteful.

"He didn't just rip his drawing and say Regina wasn't his mommy. He pushed him. There's no excuse for being a bully"

"Bully! My son is not a bully. And he isn't a pansy. Sorry I raise my son to be tough. If Henry can't learn to have tougher skin well that's on you." He looks to Gold who has been silent this whole exhange. "So what suspension for 2 days again right? I'll bring him back on Thursday."

He gets up and leaves. Leaving a clearly angry and shocked sheriff.

"This isn't the first time this had happened with roland and Robin defending and excusing his sons behavior. I would take heed to make sure young Henry stays away from that young boy."

"Yes. I think that's wise. Thank you Mr. Gold."

She turns to Henry who is still holding his two torn pieces of his drawing in his hand. "Ready kid?"

He nods his head. And they make their way out.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some action in this chapter.

As they are driving to the diner Emma glances at Henry still clearly sad. "Hey buddy. Wanna grab a milkshake?" She ask.

He shakes his head no.

Damn. Not even a milkshake. He never turns down a milkshake.

They enter the diner and take a seat at the booth. Emma orders them both a milkshake. Henry hasn't touched it.

She looks down at her phone.

Missed call. It's the mayor's office.

Great.

She shoots Regina a text.

**E: Hey. Sorry I missed your call. The school called and Henry got into a fight. With roland.**

**R: yes I heard. Robin came by and told me. Said Henry started it? That doesn't seem like Henry. Is he ok?**

**E: What! No! Roland pushed Henry over a drawing. Henry's been pretty shaken up by it. He won't even touch his milkshake I got him at Granny's.**

It's been 10 mins and she gets no response back. Whatever she is probably with her stupid boyfriend.

Just as she thought the front door chimed and in comes the mayor.

She slides into the seat next to Henry.

"Henry. Are you ok?"

Henry finally lifts his eyes to her. And starts crying.

She holds him tightly rubbing circles on his arm while soothing him with soft kisses to his head.

Emma thinks it's way to soon to be falling in love but she certainly thinks it can lead to that just seeing how gentle she is with Henry.

No can't think that. She is straight and she is Robins. Father and son made that painfully clear. She sighs and continues looking at Henry and Regina.

After a while he calms down and asks him what happened.

"I made a drawing for you. My teacher said to draw my family and I made mommy and me and you. And Woland got mad and said that you are not my Wegina and you are his mommy and he ripped my drawing." He starts to pout and Emma is sure he is going to cry again. "Wegina? You don't want to be my Wegina?"

Emma swallows the lump in her throat. She hates to see her son hurting. To fee that loss that she grew up with. She always tried to ensure he always had her time and attention.

Regina lifts his chin up with her hands. "I will always be your Regina, Henry. Roland was not very nice today. And I'll have a talk with him."

"Good luck with that." Emma mumbles rolling her eyes.

"I will. And I'll have a talk with Robin as well. I don't appreciate being given wrong information." She says sternly.

"Henry, what do you say we have our little date early?"

Henry looks up to her hopeful. "Weally?"

"Yes." She says as she rubs their noses together. This makes him laughs.

She leans in to his ear and whispers "do you want your mommy to come?"

Henry thinks about it. "Hmm" and his hand is on his chin thinking.

Emma has no clue what was whispered and what has Henry in thought and she is just glad he is now is better spirits. Still plenty pissed that Robin was acting like a barbaric and clearly teaching his son to be a jerk. Not to mention running to his girlfriend to cry foul play when he was the one fouling.

Pansy. Psst.

"Ok. She can come too"

Emma looks at the two smiling their cool aid smiles from ear to ear.

"I can come too?" She says with her left eye raising.

"Yes dear. Your joining us for our date. After all we need a chaperone."

The three head out with the change in plan and decide to have dinner by the docks overlooking the ocean.

They have a lovely dinner. Henry promises to make her another drawing but Regina takes the torn one and slips it into her purse.

They walk down the pier both holding Henry's hand and lifting him up and swinging him. They reach the end of the pier and are all overlooking the waters as the sun is setting behind them.

They make their way back to the cars. Henry is fasten in his booster seat after giving his wegina a kiss and a hug goodnight.

Emma turns to Regina and thanks her again for helping calm Henry down and making his smile again.

"As i said, Henry is a good kid. He is special. And he is special to me. I know it's only been A very short while that I've known him well both of you but I feel like I've known his whole life."

Emma smiles and is fight the mist in her eyes from spilling over. She never had anyone other than August care so much for her and Henry.

Regina sees her face falter again like it did the other night before Emma clears her emotions on her face. She wonders why that happens so often. She figures it's because of her childhood and Regina silently vows to show this small family that they can be chosen.

They say goodnight and go their separate ways. Henry crashes before they reach their apt.

Emma carries him out. And up the stairs. She sees Mary Margaret. "Oh Emma. Hi. I've been meaning to call you. How is Henry?"

"He is ok now. He was really upset but he seems to be a little better now."

"Good I'm glad. I have to say. I'm not at all entirely surprised that Roland behaved the way he did today. I tried to explain to Principal Gold that Henry was only defending himself but he insisted that it was the schools policy that both boys be sent home for two days. Roland. My heard breaks for him. Ever since his mom died he has been acting out. And his father." She rolls her eyes. "Doesn't think there is an issue."

"Yea I got that memo loud and clear."

"Yes well again I'm sorry Henry got suspended. You know I'm sure David wouldn't mind watching him in the morning for you while your at work. Give him a call. He is so great with kids. You would actually be doing me a favor." She says with a smile.

Emma raises her eye brow. "And how is that?"

"Well I want kids and David...well David doesn't think he is ready but he is soo good with kids. If he could see how good he is with them then maybe he would be opened to start trying." She says and blushes.

"Oh. Well ok um I'll give him a call after I get Henry to bed. Thanks Mary Margaret."

She gets Henry to bed and shots off a quick text to David. They have been getting along quite well after their initial meeting. Having prove that she is more than capable of doing her job and then some. She has earned his respect.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

With her plans set for tomorrow she heads into her bedroom and lays down. Clearly not thinking about the brown beauty. Not thinking about her tanned legs and round butt, the curves of her hips, her breast always begging to be let out of their confines always 3 buttons undone and one ready to pop open. Her full suckable, kissable lips and that small scar that Emma is dying to run her tongue over. Yes clearly not thinking about her as she has to tighten her legs because of the ache she has between her legs.

This woman is going to be the death of me. She thinks.

She can't let the feeling go and it has been a while. A. Long. While. She slowly runs her hands down her neck, her left hand running over her nipples which are rock hard. She gives it a little squeeze. Her hips moving up. She lets her right hand run down her toned abs. She reaches under her boxers and feels how incredibly wet she is. How slick she feels. She can hear how wet she is just by a few small strokes of her slit. God she is so wet.

She slowly runs small circles around her nub with her index finger. Her hips bucking up and down and her breathing quickens. She rubs her fingers through her wet slit over and over and over. She sticks one finger inside herself. Out slowly and in again. God she fees so good. She starts rubbing her nipples harder, tougher whole pumping two fingers now. Inside her deeper then the last time. She brings them out and starts rubbing her clit faster. Imagining what it would fee like of it was the mayor whose hands where between her legs. Bringing her to ecstasy instead of this color mission. She starts rubbing fast at the thought of the mayor between her legs looking up at her. She is running faster and faster and then.

"Aaahh fuck!" She says trying to keep her voice down to not wake up Henry. Fuck it was so good but damn that was fast.

She brings her fingers to her lips and sucks them off. Enjoying her taste. She imagined what Regina taste like. Apples. Probably sweet apples.

She goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe it was Emma doing some solo action. Sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of days have passed and Henry was back in school. Emma hadn't seen much of the Mayor this week. She also has been avoiding Robin after their argument which he seems to be on the same page. He was coming in after the left.

Fine by her. As long as he is doing his job. She doesn't care.

Emma enters the diner and see Rehina sitting at a booth. She starts to smile at her but notices she isn't alone. Regina is so caught up in the conversation she doesn't see the blonde enter.

Robin.

Of course.

She stroller to the counter and greets Ruby. They make small talk and she orders a grilled cheese and coffee. To go. She doesn't want to stay here longer than she needs to. Not when _They_ are on a date. She thinks she may need to distance herself from the beautiful older woman. Especially when she doesn't share the same feelings. The only ones going to get hurt is her and Henry. No one chooses them. She has to harden herself around her. Put up her walls that were never there with the mayor. It's for the best.

She looks out from the corner of her eye and she sees Robin reach over to hold the mayor's hand.

Ugh. Yes its for the best.

Where is that grill cheese?

Shr turns the opposite way from them couple and smiles at the girl sitting two seats down from her. She is still getting to know the town's people but if she remembers correctly that blonde is Elsa.

She tries to pull her internal records to remember where she seen her before. She believe runs the ice skating rink.

Elsa smiles back at her and greets Emma. "Afternoon sheriff."

"Hi."

Ruby come back with grilled cheese and to go coffee. Emma thanks her and starts to make her way out before saying to Elsa "see you around" and gives her a small smile.

None of this goes unnoticed by the mayor.

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

_Frustrated that the blonde doesn't look her way. Frustrated that she doesn't notice her and smile at her the way she does Ruby or that blonde. Frustrated that Robin doesn't get it._

_She tried to tell him their Friday night arrangements where going to be cancelled indefinitely but he kept bringing up how much Roland enjoys her company or how much he likes her. She wanted to break it off but He clearly doesn't get it. She will have to just avoid his calls she thinks._

_She also did tell him that the way he acted with the sheriff was unprofessional and uncalled for. And she hopes the boys can get along._

_Ever the puppy he was he said he would have Roland apologize and he himself will smooth it over with the sheriff._

_She smiles and nods her head at him. She excuses herself and heads back to her office. She wants to text the younger woman but doesn't really have a reason to._

_She glances at the framed drawing Henry made for her. She taped it up and now found its home at her desk. She smiles at it while holding it in her hands. She wishes she could be part of their little family. The drawing looks so comforting. Their smiles. She wants that. She wants to be part of them._

_She looks down at the papers in front of her._ That's it. _These papers need the sheriffs signature. I'll go deliver it. Usually her assistant does that but she reasons that she isn't that busy._

_She walks to the sheriffs station and see that hideous yellow bug. She rolls her eyes and makes her way into the station. Her heels clicking at every step._

_The sheriff is at her desk talking to David. They look like they are going over some plans. The blonde looks up and see the mayor standing by the door._

_"Mayor Mills? How can I help you?"_

_Regina notices the formal address. David excuses himself while the mayor is taking the recently vacant seat. "Hi. I was just going over some papers and I needed your signature on a few. It's the sheriffs stations budgets and reports."_

_"Oh I'm sorry I thought I signed them."_

_"That's alright dear."_

_Emma is signing the papers. Regina is trying to think of something to say to her while she is going over the papers._

_"How's Henry? I haven't seen him around."_

_"He's good"_

_"I missed him this week. Well you both. Would you like to maybe have dinner on Saturday?"_

_"Sorry we will be out of town" she says looking up and gives her a small smile. "All done."_

_"Oh." Deflated. "Boston?" She says sadly._

_"Yea. Going to visit August."_

_Wanting to still see the small family she asks "maybe when you come back?"_

_"Sure" not really committing to a day._

_"Well thank you for the signatures. I'll see you soon then?" She says hopeful._

_"Yea." Emma says and gives her a tight smile._

_Regina walks out the station and heads to her office. Not sure what to think of the standoffish way the sheriff was._

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

Emma is sitting in her office after the mayor left. God she makes this so hard. Why does she have to be so perfect? Why does she have to look at me with those beautiful brown puppy eyes?

She sighs and gets back to work. David comes back in and they continue going over their plans. They were putting together a proposal for a Sheriff dept sponsored little league team to play other cities.

They work the rest of the afternoon and don't notice the time until Deputy Fa comes in and greets the sheriff. "What are you working on?" She ask.

"Oh hi. David and I are going over some plans for a little league team. We want to start a baseball team with the kids."

"Nice! I used to play in college." She says while smiling.

This is the first time Emma has ever seen the deputy smile. "That's awesome. Maybe you can help us. We don't have a coach in mind and we don't play but not good enough to have played on a team." She laughs.

"I'd love to. You can count me in."

Emma is happy their plans are coming together. They have a few more details to work out before they bring it to the town board meeting in two weeks.

Deputy Locksley comes in the station and he is on his phone. He is talking clearly to Regina, Emma thinks.

"Of course Regina, I'll be there tomorrow. Roland is looking forward to it too." He says while looking at the Sheriff out of the corner of his eye. "Yes I just got to the station. Ok bye babe."

Emma is groaning inside at this man. But outside she is giving a pleasant smile. She has to be the bigger man. Even if it kills her.

What she doesn't know is that Robin was talking to dead air. There was no other caller. He saw the sheriffs car still at the station and he wanted to make sure she knew he was making claim to HIS Regina. He knew Regina was trying to break it off with him and had a major hunch that it's because of their new sheriff. He will be damned if all the work he put in will go to waste. He waited and paid his dues.

"Afternoon sheriff. I was hoping you would still be here. I wanted to put aside the little misunderstanding our kids had."

It wasn't a misunderstanding she thought. You were being a dick! And your kid a bully! "Of course. Consider it forgotten." Henry has kept his distance from the Locksley kid this week. Choosing to hang out with Paige during free play but at least they are scraping again.

"Good good. Well then I should head out for patrol. Have a Good evening." He says while grabbing the patrol car keys.

Emma rolls her eyes and deputy Fa sees it and smile. "Not a Locksley fan eh?"

"That obvious?" She ask with a half smile.

Mulan shakes her head yes. "Join the club."

"There's a club?"

"With meetings at the Rabbit Hole."

"I'm in. When do we meet?" She says while laughing. "Well I better be going. Gotta pick up Henry if we want to make it to Boston early. I'll have my cell phone if there's any emergencies. Otherwise David is in charge. Have a good night."

Emma picks up Henry and they get to the apartment. He doesn't know that she has a surprise weekend for him. She gets a few items she was unable to pack the night before and calls for Henry.

"Yes mommy?"

"Grab your coat. We are leaving."

"Where are we going? Are we going to see my Wegina?"

"No and it's a surprise. I promise you will love it."

They climb into the bug and head out on the road.

 


	15. Chapter 15

They arrive in Boston after a few hours of Henry asking where they are going, are they there yet, is he going to like or _wike_ his surprise.

They pull up to the old apartment and Henry tells "mommy!! Kuncle Auggie!"

They climb out the car and are greeting by August at the curb. Henry runs up to him and August gathers him in a big Bear hug.

"Can't. Breef. Kuncle Auggie" Henry says while giggling and squirming.

"Oh yea? Then how come you can talk?" He hugs the boy again. "I missed you Hen."

Emma wants in on that August hug. No one give better hugs then her foster brother and right now she needs it.

They head upstairs to his apartment and August orders Pizza. They are all sitting around the table and Henry is telling him all about his new friends and his teacher and his Wegina.

Henry says his goodnight and goes to the spare bedroom and sleeps.

"So...His Wegina? Isn't that the mayor?" August asks.

Emma blushes and says "yea we got close to her. She's pretty cool."

"Oh yea." He says with a eye brow raise. "I know that look. Your in love aren't you?"

"No!" Emma says blushing even redder. "Besides she is straight and taken."

"Shes married?" He ask.

"Well no but she is seeing someone..." Emma says then mumbles "...a douchebag."

"A douchebag? Well she isn't very smart is she is dating a douchebag now is she?" He says.

"Well she didn't actually say she is. I just think she is cause I've seen them around town together." She says lamely.

"Ok that doesn't mean they are together. And how do you know she isnt straight? Did you ask her?"

"Well not but how am I going to ask her? She is a boss."

"Emma, honey I love you but you got to woman up. You don't know if she is seeing this douchebag, you don't know if she is straight. What do you know about her?"

"She is beautiful. Kind. Funny. Smart. Great with Hen. Amazing cook. Generous. Did I mention she is beautiful?"

"Oh sis, you got it bad."

"I know. And the worse part is. The guy she is seeing..."

"Not confirmed." He cut in.

"The guy I _think_ she is seeing is one of my deputies."

"Ahh so she likes the badge. Well why would she want deputy douchebag when she can have the sheriff." She says while smiling his pearly whites.

"Cause I told you she isn't gay. We have had a few moments when I think she might be giving me signals but then I see her with him. And she is still grieving her fiancé. He went MIA a few years ago in the war."

"Oh. Damn. That's harsh Em. But I mean if she is giving you moments and you are feeling a connection don't you think she feels that too?"

"I don't know August. I don't want to let my heart go there and she rejects me. Henry is already getting attached to her."

"Emma, listen to me. When we are in love, one and one are... one. Seldom do we get to witness the art in love. But that is what we all really desire. Not just to be loved, but to be loved in that all-encompassing, one-true-love, soulmate kind of way. And yet, rarely are we prepared for it when it happens by. Don't let this chance pass you when you don't even know the answers. Explore it. Allow yourself to feel. Let her prove she isn't Neal."

"It's just. What if we do. What if All is amazing and awesome and then the other shoes drops and it's gone?"

"Em. You can't rewrite the past, but you can reframe the present. What a gift you have been given! I have never seen you so happy and joyous and in touch and full of passion! I see it in your eyes kid. The eyes, they don't lie"  
  
Wanting to change the subject Emma asks how he had been. "What's new in your life?"

"Oh you know same ol same ol. I'm hoping to get down there to visit you and that town of yours soon."

"That would be awesome Aug. I know you would love it. Hey who knows maybe you'll love it so much you move down there too!"

"Small town? Nah I need some action, some adventure."

"Really? Action, adventure? What's the last thing you did? Read another book?"

"No." He lies.

"Right. Your not a hardass Aug."

"Yea well I'm still older and can still kick your ass."

They laugh and polish off a few more beers. Emma tells him more about her new town and the little league she wants to sponsor. He tells her about work and other happenings going on.

They spend a great weekend taking Henry to the zoo and other of his favorite places. As always Kuncle Auggie showers Henry with comics and toys of Superman and other DC characters.

She isnt looking forward to the long drive home but she is looking forward to seeing Regina. After that conversation she has with Augest she thinks maybe there is something and maybe she should give it a try. At the very least ask her out on a date and see where it goes from there. She is hoping that she didn't read the signs wrong and Regina is indeed interest otherwise that could be an awkward conversation.

 

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  

 

 

 

_Regina spent the weekend at home going over budgets, town reports and thinking about her blonde Sheriff. She was really short with her yesterday and wondered why she was being distant. She sighs. As she realizes she spend the last hour at her desk and got nothing done because of her thoughts._

_She picks up her phone and calls her friend Katherine._

_"As I live and breathe."_

_"Hello Katherine." She says with a smile. She had been neglecting her friend but she has been quiet busy._

_"Well hello stranger. I thought I was going to have to send the sheriff to do a home visit since you never call me anymore...oh speaking of the Sheriff...have you finally admitted your feelings to her?"_

_"Stop it. I've been busy. This town won't run itself. And no I haven't. I went to visit her yesterday to ask her to dinner but she said she was leaving out of town she was kind of closes off."_

_"Out of town huh? Well maybe get her when she comes back? There's no denying the looks you give each other."_

_"You haven't even met her. How would you know the looks we give each other?"_

_"I have my sources. I have eyes everywhere."_

_"Gossip at Granny's?"_

" _Yes_."

_"Knew it. Well don't believe all the gossip you hear."_

_"So then you weren't at Granny's sitting across from Deputy Doowey, and he didn't reach across to hold your hand? Oh and there wasn't a certain blonde at the diner at the same time?"_

_"Well um...wow you really do have eyes everywhere."_

_"Stop diverting the conversation. You really need to focus dear."_

_"Ok yes but it's not how it seems. I met with Robin to cut off our... arrangement."_

_"That's not how it looked. And it's also not how the Sheriff saw it...if my sources are correct."_

_"Ok seriously how do you know this?"_

_"I bugged the diner."_

_"What?"_

_"What?" There was a pause. "anyways so you ended it with Doowey and now you can make some magic with Sheriff McSexy. So text her. Right now."_

_"I can't. She went back to Boston to visit her foster brother. I don't want to bug her. Besides she said she would call me when she got back."_

_"Ok first how is this the first time I'm hearing she has a brother? Single? Hot? Bad boy?"_

" _Kate_!"

_"Ok fine we'll get back to that. When does she get back?"_

_"Sunday I think."_

_"Then we have till then to get you ready. Operation Swan Seduction."_

" _Oper..what?"_

_"Operation Swan Seduction. Please pay attention we don't have much time."_

_"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?"_

_"Regret or thank me?"_

_"That remains to be seen."_

_"Oh you will be thanking me on your wedding day. By the way I call dibs on maid of honor."_

_"Who else would it be?"_

_"Mary Margaret."_

_"Oh god! You really are delusional."_

_"You love me!"_

_"I do." She says with a smile. "So if she calls what do I say?"_

_"Invite her to dinner. And make her a Mexican food. Have some of that sexy spanish music on. Set the mood."_

_"She will have Henry. I cant."_

_"Ok change of plans. Well still make the Mexican food. And most importantly save me a plate."_

_"Of course. I knew that's why you wanted me to cook mexican food."_

_"Who doesn't like mexican food? And there isn't any good places to eat it in Storybrook"_

_"True. Ok so what should I do?"_

_"Well you said that she and Henry are super close right? Make the kid fall in love with you then you are a shoe in. But most important. Make the food and save me a plate."_

_"Well I adore Henry already. He is a sweetheart. He calls me 'my Wegina"_

_"Oh how precious. See then you got this in the bag."_

_"Thank you I really needed this pep talk Kate."_

_"Always my love. Always. I just want to see you happy again and since this sheriff came rolling into town I haven't seen you stop smiling. I know..." She sighs deeply. "...I know Daniel promised you happily ever after... but life turns into a different kind of fairy tale. And the Daniel I remember would be happy that you were able to move on and love again."_

_"I think he would be too. She makes me feel things I ever thought I would again."_

_"That's a special kind of love....gack, gack, gack."_

_"What are you doing?" Regina asks_

_"Oh just vomiting. This love stuff is just too much. I'll talk to you later. Going to sing to the porcelain gods"_

_"Idiot. I love you. Have fun."_

_They hang up and Regina grabs her purse. She needs to gather some groceries for her dinner._

_It's Sunday afternoon and she freshened up her home. She wasn't "waiting" for Emma to text her but she was hopeful. Ok who was she kidding she was waiting. Her phone hasn't left she side since she woke up this morning. She tried keeping busy but working on a few more reports._

_Her phone buzzes and she smiles at the name displayed. Text message from Emma._

_Plans are set and duo are coming in 20 minutes. She reapplies her make up when she hears a knock at the door. She smiles thinking it maybe Emma and Henry early. She goes to the door and opens it._

Robin.

_Robin with roses._

_I hate roses._

_"Hello" she says tightly._

_"Hi Regina. Listen I just wanted to drop by and say that I miss our time together. I think we could have something. I know you feel it too."_

" _Robin_."

_"These are for you." He hands her the roses. "It was Roland's idea. He is ever the romantic."_

_"Come in Robin. I think we should talk."_

_She goes to the kitchen to find a vase and put the roses in water._

_"Robin. I tried to tell you at the diner. I don't know exactly how to say it. I don't want to hurt your feelings. But I just can't keep going on with this."_

_"Then don't. We can make it work. We never even tried to date. Get to know me. Let me show you how a MAN should treat you." He emphasize on the word man._

_"Robin. I'm sorry I just don't feel that way towards you."_

_"It's her isn't it!" He says a little too loud for her liking. "The sheriff. I see the way she looks at you."_

_"It doesn't have anything to do with Emma. This is me. I am ending things. My feelings for her isn't about you. It was never going to go anywhere."_

_He starts to move closer to her. And she takes a few steps back until she is pressed against the counter._

_"She won't love you like I do. She doesn't know you like I know you."_

_  
His breath is on her skin._

_"I've always loved you from afar. I kept my distance out of respect for Daniel in high school. I stayed! He decided to leave you to fight in another man's war. But I stayed. I stayed for you."_

_"Robin, please." She tries to put some distance between them._

_"No. Regina I love you. And you love me too. I know you do. I see it in your eyes when I'm inside of you. You can't deny it."_

_The door bell rings. Oh thank god she thinks._

_"This isn't finished Regina. You will see. She won't love you like I do. And you will come back to me."_

_They make their way to the front door._

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

They get into town a little after 5. She does text Regina. She did ask her to after all she reasons.

**E: Just pulling into town and thinking of going to Granny's should be there in about 20 mins would you like to meet us?**

**R: I would love to have dinner with you both. How about instead of clogging our arteries, I make us dinner here instead?**

**E: I'm telling Granny! But yes that would be nice. Be there in about 20 mins.**

Emma can't stop the grin on her face. She has a newfound confidence and she is ready to take that leap. Tonight if everything goes well.

20 mins later and they are walking up the door waiting for the Mayor to answer.

They can hear the soft clicking of her heels. Before she opens the door. Emma's hands are clammy and her heart is beating faster.

The door opens and she is greeted by Regina...and _Robin_.

Are you kidding me she thinks!

"Uh hi. Ah" looking between the two. Regina looks so beautiful in her black cocktail dress and red lips. Robin is looking at her smugly with his stupid smile. Regina looks a little uncomfortable but still manages to smile.

"Evening sheriff, I was just leaving. Hope you ladies...ah and gentleman have a wonderful dinner."

"Oh yea um thanks Robin."

He makes his way out before slightly bumping the sheriff. Not visibly notice by Regina but Emma knew. He was checking her.

Henry hugs Regina and takes her hand. Emma looks at the mayor and smiles. "Hi."

She leads Emma to the kitchen where she is finishing up preparing for dinner. Henry is watching cartoons on the TV.

"Hello dear. How was your trip?"

"Oh it was good. Nice to visit August again. How was your weekend?"

"Oh it was good. Quiet. Just worked on some reports."

"Oh cool. Hey how did you date with Robin?"

"My date?" She asks back with confusion written on her face. "We didn't have a date."

Emma scrunches up her nose "oh huh I thought Robin mentioned that he was seeing you this weekend for dinner or something."

"No no no Robin and I are not dating. We never have." She clarifies. Still a little startled at his aggressive approach earlier. She shakes it off.

"Someone should tell him that." She mumbles.

"That was done tonight." She says with a wink.

"So then...does that mean your available? Like to date?" She says nervously.

"That depends dear." She takes an olive from the pile she was chopping and pops it into her mouth. "Who wants to know?"

"M-me."

"And Why do you want to know?"

"Because I would like to take you out to dinner. No kid. Not work related. You and me. I mean if you are..."

Regina moves closer to Emma and plants a small kiss on her lips and cuts her sentence off.

"So you can stop wondering if I'm interested. I am. And I would love to go out on a date with you Emma Swan."

Emma stood still. Am I dreaming? She pinches her arm. Ouch. Nope I'm awake. And Regina. Did. Kiss. Me. ME!

"Are you ok dear?" She says as she resumes her chopping.

"Yes." Emma says as she found her voice. "So how about this Friday?"

"That would be lovely. Now how about you help me grate that cheese. These enchiladas are not going to make themselves."

  
They finish cooking together. It doesn't go unnoticed how domestic it all feels again. Moving around each other again this time with soft touches and little pecks of kisses.

They sit at the dinner table and Henry tells Regina all about his trip to see Kuncle Auggie and his new comic books which he says Regina can borrow anytime she wants.

They retire to the living room and watch a few more cartoons. Henry on his claimed place in-between his two favorite people.

"It's getting late. We should go." Emma says sadly.

"Or"

"Or?"

"Or you can stay again."

Emma looks at Henry. Then back up at Regina.  
"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you but Henry has school tomorrow and doesn't have a change of clothes."

"Fine but you owe me Ms Swan."

"And I always pay up Ms. Mills."  
She says with a wink.

They say their good night's and head out. Regina leaning on the door frame watching the pair get into the bug. She can't help the smile planted on her face.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

The week goes by pretty smoothly. They exchange texts throughout the week and finalize the details for their date but otherwise don't really get to see each other. Both having been really busy with getting prepared for the town hall meeting coming up next week.

  
When Friday finally comes around Emma is relieved to be off work. She doesn't have to pick up Henry from school since Mary Margaret agreed to watch him while she is on her date.

Regina made the plans though Emma wanted to be the one to plan it. She agreed nonetheless. There isn't anything she wouldnt do for her already. She was able to get her to agree to let her make the second date plans.

She heads homes and showers. She isn't sure how she should dress. Regina never said what the plans where. She goes into her closet wrapped up in a towel her hair is wet and she is getting cold. She starts to pull out some clothes.

She lays her black jeans on the bed with a white tank and her red leather jacket. No. Not good. Too causal.

She pulls out a dress well more like a sun dress. Noo too Sunday school.

She pulls out another dress. A red tight dress. It used to fit her like a glove almost like a second skin. She tries it on. Yes. This is the one. She drys her hair and puts on some makeup. She gives herself a glance over in the mirror. Yes I look good.

She checks the time and see that's she is early. Good just gotta make one stop before I head to Reginas. She walks into Game of Thorns flower shop and picks up some lillies. She remembers Regina had some in her office when she went for her interview a few months back.

She heads over to the mansion and gets out of the car. She checks her nerves and walks up to the door and knocks.

Soft clicking. It's becoming one of the sounds that gives her the chills. The good kind of chills.

"Good even..." Regina gasps. She shakes her head. "Good evening sheriff. You look beautiful."

Smiling like an idiot "thanks. You look...wow!" Regina is wearing a black skirt with high black boots and a soft back jacket that is zipped to just below the peaks of her beast.

"Thank you dear. I hope you don't mind but I thought we could actually stay in tonight. I wanted to have an uninterrupted dinner with you." She says with a wink.

"Yea. Oh these are for you." She hands her the lillies.

"They are beautiful Emma. How did you know these were my favorite?"

"I didn't. I saw some in your office and thought maybe you would like them." She admits

Emma follows her into the dinning room where she sees two candles lite up and soft music playing.

"I just need to check on the steaks but everything is ready. Do you think you could open that wine bottle and pour us a drink?"

"Yea" she says as she goes to get the bottle already chilled over ice.

Drinks served and steaks plated. They sit down opposite ends of each other.

"A toast." Regina's says "to New Beginnings."

"New beginnings."

They enjoy their food and there is plenty of looks, smiles and light touches throughout their meal.

Regina wanted to know more about Emma's life. She told her about how it was in foster care. She told her about how she didnt want to just be another statistic so she put her self through school. She told her thays where she met Neal in her freshmen year and he had promised her so many things for their future. Always promises. Always broken. She told her that when she found out she was pregnant she was scared but thought everything would be ok because she had Neal and his promises. She told her about all he said he would do for their little family and how he would finish the semester and then find a job to support them. Till one day he said he wasn't ready and didn't want a baby. How he met a girl and they were going to Tallahassee.

Regina was furious thinking about a younger version of this woman in front of her having to go through that all by herself. How this woman was toss around from foster family to foster family then group home to group home. How even the one person who made her believe she could be chosen and loved ripped that away from her. She vowed to never do that to her. She vowed to always pick Emma. Her Emma.

They finish they meal and sit in front of the fire place drinking wine. Regina is so close to Emma that she could feel the heat coming off her body. Longing to kiss the blonde again. Having missed her lips on the younger womans all week she looks up at Emma and gives her a shy smiles. She can't take her eyes off her lips.

Emma is looking at the older woman next to her desperately wanting to kiss her. She doesn't know how to get to that point without just leaping in.

The song changes from the Pandora station.

 

_"Moment of honesty, Someone's gotta take the lead tonight,_ _Whose it gonna be? I'm gonna sit right here, And tell you all that comes to me, If you have something to say, You should say it right now..."_

 

"Regina"

 

_"You give me a feeling that I never felt before..."_

 

"Emma." They lean in closer. They lips ghosting each others.

 

_"I was wondering maybe can I make you my baby? can we do the unthinkable?"_

 

They kisses each other softly. Tentively. Regina's hand goes to the back of Emma's neck. Pulling her closer and deeper. Begging for entrance into each other's mouth. Emma moans into her mouth. Her hands reaching out to the brunette's hips.

They break apart only because of the for air was too great. They are sparing into each other's soul. Not at each other but into each other. Their heart is pounding and the need to feel lips too great.

 

_"If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy, Or would it be so beautiful, either way I'm sayin' If you ask me I'm ready"_

 

Emma is leaning into Regina, her hand moves from her hips to her back and is guiding her to a horizontal position. Regina's legs wrap around Emma. Their hips are moving to a soft grind. They hands cupping and rubbing each other's breast. Emma slows trails Regina's jawline leading up to her ear. Regina moans.

Emma mentally stores that spot in her files for later. She is kissing down her neck. Regina tilts her head to give her better access.

Suddenly Emma bolts up. Confusion across the mayor's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's ok Emma. I wanted it too."

"It's just. It's been a long time and I really like you."

"I feel the same Emma. I like you alot."

"I want to take my time with you. Your worth the wait and worth getting to know better."

Regina is taken back by this. Even with Daniel she didt feel this loved and precious from someone. He made her feel good and loved but not to this capacity.

"Emma. I... understand I feel the same way."

"Do you think tomorrow I can see you? I'd like to plan the date this time."

"What time shall I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at 1130. Oh um dress casual."

Regina walks her to the front door. Emma goes in for a hug and Regina pulls her in for a kiss. They kiss again gets a bit heated. Leaving both woman panting and craving more.

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Want? Yes I want to. But I can't. I meant what I said. Your worth getting to know Regina. Besides Henry would be very upset that I got a sleep over and he didn't."

"Will he be joining us tomorrow? I have something for him."

"Yes if thats ok with you. I know it's not really date like to bring your kid to a date but he is part of the package."

"He makes the package more special. I am very fond of her Emma."

"Me too." Emma leans in again for a kiss before slipping out the door. "Thanks for dinner. Good night Regina."

"Good night Emma"  
She closes the door and leans against it. Her heart is fluttering. She doesn't realize that Emma is leaning against the door on the opposite side heart also fluttering.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Emma was woke extra early the next morning. After shooting a text to Regina reminding her to dress casually. She got to work on getting the details ready for their date. She was sure Regina would love the plans she had in store for them. First she needed to get young Henry up and ready. He was whinning about wanting to sleep longer but when Emma told him that they would be spending the day with _his_ Regina, he quickly got up and in the bath. He asked what they would be doing. She told him it was a surprise. She knew that if she told him the moment they picked up Regina he would spill.

Both mother and son fully dressed and ready. They made their way to the deli. Picked up some cheese, crackers, fruits, and some subs. She was happy everything was all coming together. They drive over to the mayor's house. Emma tells Henry to wait in the car while she gets Regina. She rolls up to the door, knocks and waits for her to answer.

When she sees Regina her heart flutters again. This woman is going to be the death of me. It's a sin to look that beautiful so causally. Regina is wearing some fitted jeans, boots, a white tee and a light grey sweater. God she is so beautiful.

"Hi. You all ready" Emma tries to say causally.

"Yes dear." Leaning in to give her a peak on the lips.

Missing those lips after their quick kiss, Emma grabs the woman and crushes their lips together again. A soft moan escapes Reginas mouth and Emma eats it up. Emma feeling weak in the knees. She reluctantly parts with her. They walk hand in hand back to the bug. Emma opens the door for her and after closing it she rushes over to the other side.

As she gets in she hears the ending to the pairs greetings. Regina still turned to Henry she ask of he knew where they were heading.

"No. Mommy said it was a s'prize"

"Surprise" Emma corrects.

"And you, stop trying to fish for information from my son. It's a s'prize, too spoiling it." She teases.

"Very well." Rolling her eyes.

They drive off and after about 15 minutes of Henry dominating the conversation mostly about school Regina recognizes the route they are on.

_Oh no! The only thing at the end of this road is..._

"We are here" Emma announces with a smile on her face.

Henry's looking around but doesn't really know where they are, only theres a barn he thinks.

Regina trying to calm her nerves and steady her breathing.

_Breathe in breathe out. She chants in her head._

Emma opening the door and turning to the other side. She opens the door for Regina and Henry. Regina hesitates a moment before stepping out.

The smell. The snorts coming from the stables. Daniel. She close her eyes. Emma now picking up on her discomfort looks on with concern.

"Hey, are you ok?" She looks to the stables and then back at Regina she places a hand on her shoulder. "I thought since it's been a while since you've come and you were going on about how much you loved it, I'd surprise you with a trip here." She says feeling unsure now.

"It's just.." Tears forming in her eyes. It's all to much for her. She gets back in the car. "Please take me home." She says softly.

"O-ok." Emma says while getting a reluctant Henry back in the care. He climbs back into his booster seat and they drive back to Reginas house in silence. Emma is wondering how she could have read that so wrong. She was so sure she saw the light on her eyes the other day when she was telling him about horse and how she used to ride competitively. She had hoped they to ride. Emma her first time being on a horse though she wasn't too keen on the idea she knew - thought - the older woman would appreciate her gesture. Then they could all have a little picnic in the field.

Well this date just turned to shit. As she drove up the drive way. Regina says "I'm sorry it's just. Daniel used to work there. It's was our place."

Idiot! She thought. Of all the ideas she could have planned for their date she had to pick the one that reminder her of her dead fiancé.

"I'm so sorry Regina I didn't know." She rushes out. Cheeks flushed.

"I know. If it's all the same I think I would like to be alone." She gets out of the car before Emma could answer.

Emma watches her retreat into the house. Henry asked what happened.

"Regina isn't feeling well Hen."

Oh was all he said. He was deep in thought. What does mommy do when he isn't feeling good?

"Mommy then we have to have pajama movie day. That will make her feel better."

She smiles at how simple the solution it was for him. She only wished it was so.

They head out the drive way. Not wanting to disappoint another on their big day out she takes Henry to the park to have a picnic. Henry is playing in the parks castle with a few other kids Emma recognizes from his class. She is lost in thought, her mind reeling back to the hurt in Regina's eyes. She knew Regina wanted to be alone but Emma really wanted to see her and apologize to explain that she didn't know that place was special to her and Daniel. Then a thought accord to her; Daniel. She really likes Regina. She feels this strong connection, what was it that Auggies says? Twin flame? She just isn't sure that she could live in the shadow of her dead fiancé. Always wondering if she is just a consolation prize to her.

No Emma has always been the consolation to people. Always a second pick if she was even picked at all. And she would not have Henry suffer the same safe. Maybe just back off entirely. No harm no foul. It would be harder for everyone when Regina realize that Emma isn't Daniel and isn't ever going to be fill his shoes.

She is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the sound of heels behind her in the concrete. A soft touch to her shoulder.

"Emma?" A tentative voice calls.

Emma turns and glaces at the blonde standing over her.

"Hi. Yea I'm Emma." Raising a eye brow.

"I thought it was you. I'm Katherine. Katherine Midas. Regina's friend."

"Oh hi." She says jumping up to her feet and extends her hand.

"I spoke to Regina early and she told me about the stables. She will probably kill me for seeking you out and talking to you but I love her and want to see her happy. You make her happy. I think you should know some things. Can we talk?"

Reluctantly Emma nods her head. "How did you find me here. Didnt really tell anyone."

"I have my sources. I'm a spy."

"Ha. Want a job?"

"Honey you couldn't afford me."

"Ha. So..." Emma says instantly thinking she likes this Katherine chick.

The two women spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Katherine or Kate as she asked Emma to call her, told her a about little Daniel, about after his death, Regina pushing everyone away, Regina coming back to everyone and finally after the past month how she hasn't seen or heard her friend looking or sounding so happy and she believes that is because of her.

"Woah. Thats. Woah. No one should go through that. She has been through alot. I care about her alot. More than I can even understand myself. I just...how do I live in his shadow? Clearly she loves him still and will always love him. How do I live in that shadow?" She ask deflated.

"You don't. You don't live in his shadow. You step into the light that is only you."

"But."

"Listen, Regina likes you alot. And she is probably going to kill me for telling you all that I've told you but I don't want to see her ruin her chance at love."

"Love?"

"Well I know it's too soon to say love but isn't that always the goal when dating? So yes love"

"Ok but if she isn't ready..." She trails off. "Then maybe I should back off"

"What and let Deputy Doowey come back into her life?" She spats.

"Doowey?"

"Robin" yes she likes this woman indeed.

"Ahh. Wait so they _were_ a thing?" She ask with a frown.

"No. Though he wanted to. She didn't." She didn't lie but she didn't offer more information.

Sighing. Emma still frowning and thinking. She really really likes Regina and really wants to see where it can go. And love? Could it get there? She has never been in love. Neal wasn't love. Lilly wasn't love. But this. This certainly does feel like it can be or at least it could have been close to a love feeling.

"I don't know. She clearly isn't ready." She finally says.

"Let her decide that before you ride her off." She glances at her watch and gets up. "Listen Emma. I'm rooting for you."

"Why? You don't know me, for all"

Katherine cuts her off, "are you a serial killer? Are you on drugs? Would you ever hit her? Would you ever hurt her intentionally? No then I don't need to know you to know that you have been making my best friend happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to work to do." Operation knock some damn sense into my best friend she thinks.

Emma gathers Henry and they head back home. Emma is tucking Henry in the for the night and head back into the kitchen. She groans when she see the dishes begging to be cleaned.

Ugh. Only a few more years till Henry is my dishwasher. She thinks and chuckles.

There is a light knock on the door. Emma wipes her hands on her shirt and jeans. Oh well.

She answer the door and is surprise to see Regina standing there. Her eyes were a little puffy no doubt from crying. Emma's frown comes back to her face.

"Regina"

"Hi. Um can I come in?"

"Yea, sure" she steps aside to allow the shorter one in.

"I sorry if it's late. I don't meant to intrude."

"Youre not."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I left you this afternoon."

"You don't have to. I understand."

"I need to. I have accepted that Daniel is never coming back and I have moved on. I promise I have. It's just I will always love him that will never change. But I have moved on. It was just a shock being there after so many years. Daniel proposed to me there."

Emma was silent. But nodding her understanding.

"I just I hoped I didn't scare you off. I hope I didn't lose my chance with you. There is something about you that feels..." Like home, "good. I hope we can try to redo date 2?" She tentatively says.

"Regina." Trying to find the right words. "I really like you. Alot actually. And I would like to see where this." She says whole pointing between them both. "Could lead. I know I could never replace Daniel. I wouldn't want to try. But I just hope that I won't be living in his shadow. I need to know that I won't be living in his shadow. I have Henry to think about. I can't let him get more attached only to be hurt when it's taken away."

"Emma, you won't be in his shadow. I like you for who you are. The person I'm getting to know is someone I've grown quite fond of. Can I take you and Henry out on a date? I owe you both one after all."

Emma's gives her a half smile. She is still very cautious but agrees to the date. Reminder her that she actually is in charge of the second date still.

They sit in an awkward silence before Regina gets up. Emma grabbing her hand. And looking up to her. "Maybe if you are up to it...you could stay and we could watch a movie?"

Regina smiles down at her. "I'd love that."

They pop in a movie and snuggle close to each other. Giving each other glances here and there. The movie is nearly over when she looks over at the woman sitting next to her with her head on her shoulder. Emma ducks her head forward and sees that Regina's eyes are closed and she is breathing steady. God she is beautiful.

She grabs the remote and flips through the channel before settling on a rerun of Grey's Anatomy. She needs up falling asleep shortly after her head bops down a few times.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma wakes up pretty early. She internal alarm close kicking in. She tries to stretch. She groans when she realizes she is sleeping on the couch. And she is weighted down. She pops her head open and is surprise to see brunette hair all over her face. She smiles thinking that she and Regina fell asleep together. And this felt so good.

Regina starts to stir. Stretching. Her hand was resting under Emma's shirt and is currently cupping a very hard nipple. "Im sorry. Um good morning." She slowly. Very slowly pulls her hand out from its warmth under the younger womans shirt. Instantly missing the contact.

"Good morning."

"I should get going." She hesitantly says.

"Or you can stay. I have to make Henry breakfast. You could stay."

"I'd love that." She says as she gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

They hear soft bare feet slapping the floor getting louder coming into their direction. "Mommy I went to you room and you where not there. WEGINA!!" She says as he finally notices her. "You here?"

"Yes sweetheart I'm here"

"I towded mommy to give you pajama day and you will peel better. Huh mommy I towded you."

"Yes you did kid." She smiles at hik. Maybe he had a point since that's sort of what happened last night.

She reluctantly gets up and starts on breakfast while Henry and Regina watch cartoons. Breakfast served she yells to the two brunettes in from of the TV. They all enjoy the eggs toast and bacon while chatting about their plans for the day. Henry with school and the two women at work.

They say their goodbyes and get started on their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you are liking it so far. What's your thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

Emma is in her office going over paper work for the umpteenth time. She can't concentrate on the words in from of her. All she can think about is the beautiful mayor whose lips were on her just this morning but she sorely missed them. She can still feel them pressed against her own. She touches her lips with her fingers tracing them with the tip. She shutters thinking about how soft her lips were. How intoxicating her taste was. She thought about how soft she felt.

She could picture her going to the mayor's office and just taking her right there. She can see her sucking of her breast and ohh how she knows that once she finally lays eyes on them it will be glorious. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stop thinking about the Mayor. She felt her panties dampen with arousal. She knew she was wet and she was aching with a need that she hasn't felt in so long. All she wanted to was hear her voice calling out her name.

_Ms. Swan._

"Ms. Swan!"

That sounded like...

Oh shit.

"Um hi sorry I was um.."

"Sleeping?" She says with a smirk. She saw the look on her face and the hungry in her eyes. She was far from sleeping. She also saw her shifting in her seat. Adjusting. She knew what she was doing. She just had to tease her after all.

"No. I was thinking. I mean concentr...I mean. Ok let's go with sleeping" she grumbles.

"I see. So you were not in fact thinking about me?" She says sweetly. A little too sweetly for Emma's liking. What's she got up her sleeves?

"No. Yes I mean no." She stumbles.

"Well which is it dear?"

"Umm." This woman will surely be the death of me.

"I thought so. Do pray tell what it was that you were thinking about that got you so.... flushed?" She asked talking a few steps closer to the blonde.

"I-I-I" say something. Think. Say something. Just don't for the love of all things holy don't say her breast "breast!" Shit.

Smirking "I'm sorry?"

"I mean" quick think you idiot. Think. "Chicken breast?" That's it I'm out of here. "W-why are you here?" Trying to change the subject.

"Chicken breast" she says with a bigger smirk. "Why were you linking of Chicken breast?"

"Dinner?"

Rightttt well Sheriff did you forget it's Tuesday? We have the city council meeting to go over updates. You missed the meeting."

Idiot.

"Shit. Oh shit. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"That quite alright. The meeting ended early anyways. There's a bug going around."

"Oh. So ah then are you free now?"  
Finally gaining her courage. "Would you like to have lunch?"

"I'd enjoy that Sheriff."

They head out to Granny's for a impromptu lunch date and were not surprise at how full it was.

They found a booth in the back and place there orders. Regina asking what their plans where for this weekend and if they would like to hang out. Perhaps go to the Pier. Emma says they don't really have plans and hanging out with Regina was always something she was up for. Yes she was still cautious about it and still had to keep a wall around her heart, she still wanted to be around the beautiful mayor who captivated her.

They eat their meal and paid for their food. Emma insisted on paying and they who ended up on a little battle of wills. Emma eventually won. Regina leaned in to give her a light kiss on the cheek before she turned on her heels and when bavk to her office.

Emma couldn't wipe the smile off her face all day. Keeping the wall was going to be hard. She was in too deep and falling deeper.

When 3pm rolled up she go up to leave. As she was making her way out. Robin was walking in to work. He smelled of liquor. She was a few feet from him. But she could smell it from miles away.

"Deputy Locksley. Have you been drinking?"

Barely registering she was talking to him, he sways passed her.

She reaches out and grabs his arm.  
"Deputy Locksley I asked you a question." She says sternly.

He shoves his arm from her. "Don't touch me _dyke_."

"Excuse me."

"Dyke. You heard me. Dyke."

"Deputy have you been drinking?"

"No."

"I smell it on you. I'm need you to go home. Sleep it off."

"Fuck you." She says with a slur.

Hearing the commotion, deputy Fa and Nolan come around the hall. They see Locksley moving in close to the sheriff with his fist tight about to take a swing.

David rushes to grab him. "Robin, enough. You need to go home man."

"Deputy Nolan, he tried to assault the sheriff. He needs to be put in the cage." Mulan says

"But he is one of us. And if he wasn't drinking he wouldn't have done that."

"This dyke stole my woman! Fuck you sheriff." He spits in her face.

Emma wipes the spit on her face off with the sleeve of her shirt. Motherfucker!

David sighs and takes him to the cage.

Emma never having had to deal with this behavior before is at a loss for words. Regina says they were never an item. Kate said they never were. But here is Robin saying they were.

"Keep him locked up till he sobers up. I have to pick up Henry and get a sitter for him but then I'll come back and work his shift." She says.

"I can watch him sheriff. It'd no trouble. On my way to the school to pick up Mary Margaret anyways. I'm sure she will love having him over tonight."

"Are you sure?" She ask.

"Yes." She smiles at her before grabbing his coat to leave.

"Ok well deputy I'll head out on patrol. Don't think it's wise for him and I to be in the same room right now even if he is locked up."

Mulan just nods.

Ugh this is going to be a long night she thinks. Well at least after my patrol I'll be able to catch up on reports.

She decides to stop by the mayor's office during her patrol and ask what their policy is on suspension for the deputy. Coming in to work drunk is grounds for termination, spiting on his boss is grounds for termination but she felt sorry for the guy. He had a young child. She knows what it's like to struggle. She didn't want to add to that. Besides it was the first offense right?

She knocks on the mayor's office and hears the woman on the other side saying to enter.

"Hey Regina." She says With a goofy smile. Can I stop looking like an idiot when I'm around her? Just once?

"Afternoon sheriff. Twice in one day? What do I owe this pleasure to?"

Oh god does she have to say pleasure like that. She is short circuiting my brain.

"I wish it was pleasure..."

Regina cocks an eyebrow up.

"I mean i wish it was pleasurable."

Two eyes brows up.

Omg swan just shut up and get to the point.

"I mean I came on business. Robin. Deputy Locksley. I need to know what is the policy on suspension."

"Suspension? What did he do?"

"Well currently he is locked up for spitting at me. He tried to take a swing at me as well, he also came in drunk. Oh he called me a dyke throughout all this and said I stole you from him."

Dumbfounded Regina gasp. "I never thought he would do all that. He was also so harmless before. Though I can't say that I'm not surprised after the other night."

Worried. "The other night?"

"Yes, Sunday when you came over and he was leaving. He stopped by. He was a little aggressive. I was a little concerned until you came. I never seen him behave so...possessive."

"Regina, why didn't you say anything?"

"It was nothing. He really is harmless. Look Emma, he and I had an......arrangement but it was never anything more, you have to believe that. I ended the arrangement with him when I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Emma had two revelations. Robin and Regina did have a thing and Regina ended it because she liked her. She didn't know what to think. Technically they were not dating so Regina didn't lie but she wasn't exactly truthful. On the other hand they are just dating  right now. And she ended their 'arrangement' cause of her feelings for me. Deciding not to push this. She really does like her alot. She drops it. 

"You still should have said something Regina. What if I hadn't gone over that night?"

"I know. The thought occurred to me but I just don't think he would have done something foolish. Now on a professional manner his behavior is unacceptable and that though can be grounds for termination. And it's entirely up to you sheriff."

"I think. I think maybe just a few days suspension would be fine. Maybe encourage him to seek some AA meetings or something?"

"That is a good idea and sheriff. Thank you. I know you can fire him but I've known Robin since high school. He isn't a bad guy."

Emma just nods. She doesn't agree with that notion but she also doesn't really know him.

Emma excuses herself and says she will be on patrol tonight since they are short a deputy now.

Regina says to text her or call her if she wants some company. Emma says she will and heads out for patrol.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma and Regina text throughout the night. Until Regina wishes her a good night and she hopes she can get a few hours of sleep.

Emma does in her office couch. Not the most comfortable couch but also not the worse thing she has slept in.

It's morning and Robin is starting to stir.

"What the hell! Why am I locked up. Fa! What's going on?"

Emma wakes up and heads to his cell.

"Deputy Fa you can clock out now. Get some rest."

"Are you sure? You've been working longer. I can stay a little longer."

"It's fine. I got a few hours of sleep. Go home. Thank you for your help."

Mulan doesn't need to be told twice. It was a quiet shift but with Robin locked up she knew tensions were high.

Glaring are the Sheriff. "Well are you going to let me out or what!"

"Not until we have a little chat."

He continues his glare.

"So we are gonna go ahead and just let the almost taking a swing at me go, for now but if it happens again you better pray Nolan holds me back instead of you. Also,spit at me ever again and you will regret it.  
Now coming into work drunk is unacceptable and I have ever justification to can your sorry ass"  
She lets that sink in.

Robin has enough sense to show some remorse for his actions but just barely.

"But I'm not. You are suspended without pay for 2 weeks. In the two weeks you will attend mandatory AA meetings."

"For one mistake?!? This is bullshit."

"Watch your tone. And not one mistake Robin. You've been slacking and I've let enough go already. If you don't agree then consider yourself fired."

"Fine! Now can I get out now?"

"Nolan will let you out once he get in." She says as she stands up.

Before walking away she turns over her shoulder. "Oh and Locksley, STAY AWAY FROM REGINA!"

Emma out! Mic drop bitch.

 

 

She heads home shortly after. She has her cell and one of the CB radios. David will radio her in if he needs backup but for now it's hello bed. Thank god for Mary Margaret taking Henry to school with her. She is exhausted.

She finally lays her head down and gets herself nice and comfortable. She is a little horny as her late night text with Regina were getting a little on the steamy side. Regina going into great detail of what or rather what she was _not_ wearing.

**R: it's a nighty. Silky and green. It's really soft and feels good against my skin.**

**E: if I were there, though I'm sure the sight of you in that would be intoxicating. I'd like to see what's underneath.**

**R: Emma...**

**R: my hand was slowly reach down passed my stomach, lower and lower I'm reaching between my legs..**

**R: and pulling the covers up. Good night sheriff.**

God that woman wants to kills me! She is such a tease but ohh did she have thoughts. Those thoughts well it was enough to give Emma an ache between her legs all over again. She couldn't do anything about it last night because She was at work but right now she isn't and she is home alone.  She slowly reached down and felt just how wet she was. She quickly got off bringing herself to a quick orgasm.

She is snugged up and has her arm around her body pillow. She is ready for this. Yes she is ready. Sleep here I come.

Knock knock knock

Ughhh noooooo

She gets up. Cursing under her breath.

She answers the door. Regina. All previous anger has faded. Regina is a little flushed as Emma answers only in her panties and a muscle shirt. _God I can see the outline of her toned stomach._

"Hi. I brought you breakfast. I know you just got off" hehe Emma thinks and flushes "and I know how tired you just be so I wanted to bring you something to eat" bad thought Emma bad thoughts! "Before you go to bed." She hands Emma a to go bag from Granny's.

"Thanks. Regina! Your the best gir-the best!" She says blushing.

"Speaking of gir-the best."  
She says with a smirk. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight. I know you haven't been able to see Henry cause of work last night so I would like for him to join us if that's alright."

"I'd love to."

"Ok well I better let you go. My place at 6. Sleep well" she says and leans in to kiss her cheek but Emma was having none of that. She catches her lips. Dropping the breakfast bag on the floor. Long forgotten.

Regina deepens the kiss. Emma brings her hands to the other woman's waist. Regina left hand is slowly gently digging her nails in the younger womans rights. Emma takes a step back bringing Regina into the apt. She kicks the door closed and pushed the older woman against it. Crushing their bodies together.

Regina is moaning into the kiss. Emma brings Regina leg up to her waist and is leaning in closer to the brunette. Regina hands make their way around Emma's neck and Emma brings Reginas other leg around d her waist. The older woman is now being lifted by Emma and leaning against the door. She moves her head to the side giving Emma access to her neck and earlobe. Emma gladly takes the bait.

The Latin beauty is grinding her hips into Emma. Emma leaving trail of hot wet kisses along her jawline. She leans her head back to look into chocolate orbs. "Bedroom?"

"Please." She says in a whisper.

Emma carries her to the bedroom never stopping her kisses. She stops right beside the bed. And gently lays Regina down. Brown orbs looking into green communicating a silent message or want, need, hungry, longing and something else. Neither woman willing to go there just yet. Far too soon.

Emma slowly reached down unbuttoning her the olive beauty's dress pants. Sliding them off slowly, memorizing her skin. Every mole, every curve, everything. Finally taking them off she now hells her out of her blouse. Regina only in her bra and panties, her chest breathing in and out deeply. Looking only at Emma.

Emma drops down to her knees. Pulling the older woman closer to the edge of the bed. Slowly ever so slowly she pulls her underwear off noticing how wet they are.

Regina's sex is glistening with arousal. Emma can smell the intoxicating scent that is purely Regina. Emma thinks she will faint. There's no way this is actually happening. She gets closer and closer. Pulling Regina's legs slight more apart to give her better access.

Regina's eyes are still on her. She thinks she will cum just by the sight alone. Emma in-between her legs about to go down on her. There is nothing more sexy than this. She thinks.

Emma is trailing kisses up her thoughts until she reaches her goal. She places delicate kisses on her sex. She hear Regina moan st the contact. She loves that sounds. She looks like to silently ask permission to continue. Regina's head nods.

Emma moves Reginas legs over her shoulders and closes the distance. That first taste will always be her favorite. She is moaning into Reginas shaved pussy. She can't get enough of it. She is licking small circles around her swollen nub. Regina is squirming and bucking from under her. Emma has her arms wrapped around her legs to keep her in place. Continuing her licking she makes her way to Reginas opening. She slowly pushes her tongue into her hole.

"Emma...Emma...Emma. Right there. Oh god don't stop baby. Fuck." She repeats over and over again.

Emma doesn't disappoint. She doesn't stop. She moves one hand from around her legs and as her tongue is back at making circles around her nub she is slowly placing her finger at her entrance. Slowly gliding it in and out. Before she inserts another finger. She feels Regina tightening around her fingers. She knows it won't be long.

Emma starts sucking on her nub while she is pumping in and out of her. Very few moments she locks along her whole slit before going back to sucking her swollen nub. Never stopping her thrust inside.

"Oh my god Emma right there. I'm going...I'm...oh god Emma. I'm coming.. EM-MA!"

Shaking and twitching from the most powerful orgasm she has been had she lays there spent. Emma pulls her fingers out of her cunt and sucks her fingers of Regina's essence. Emma kissing her sex once twice three times before slowly moving up her body kissing her stomach and breast that were otherwise neglected as she jumped right in.

She looks into Chocolate eyes. "Hi."


	19. Chapter 19

Emma is getting dressed so she can pick up Henry in time. She is deliciously sore from her morning with Regina. God that woman is amazing she thinks.

Emma had spent the entire morning naked in bed with Regina exploring every inch, tasting every drop, learning every touch they had to offer. The room still smelled of sex. Her bed still smelled of Regina. She didn't want Regina to leave for work but she had a meeting she couldn't cancel. But promised a repeat tonight if Emma was good and let her go to work. Emma reluctantly did.

Making her way to Henry's school she has an extra pep in her step. She is excited to see her again tonight. She knows Henry will enjoy seeing her too. Though her reasons are for a more x-rated reasons. She just hopes Henry will go to sleep early.

She is waiting with all the other parents for their children to be dismissed. Henry's spots her and starts waving at her like a lunatic. She missed him. When his teacher finally releases them he bolts from the line and rushes to him.

"Mommy!!"

"Hey kid!"

"Mommy I haven't seen you in perever."

"I'm sorry Henry. I missed you! I had to work but Hey I have a surprise for you later."

"Really? Yes this is the best day perever."

This kid. She loves him.

The make their way home where she gathers an over night bag for her and Henry. Just in case. She thinks. Plus Regina did promise a repeat.

"Where are we going mommy?" Henry asks as she sees her grabbing some clothes.

"It's your surprise."

"But what is it?"

He ask again.

"I'm not telling"

"Mommy"

She zips her lips and locks it.

"Fine. Then I'm going to get the tickwo monster mommy" and he reaches to tickle her belly. She runs behind the couch and dodge his tickles. He makes chase.

They are running around the couch and laughing. She loves how much she is able to actually have a childhood through Henry. Her inner Emma comes out to play and each time it's healing for the childhood she free up with in the system.

He catches her and tackles her to the ground. "Got you mommy"

"Ahh you did."

"Now tew me."

"Ok ok fine. We are going to Regina's for dinner."

"Yay! And we sweeping there?"

"Maybe." She doesn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yippy"

Too late.

She shoots off a text to Regina saying they are on their way and if she wants them to bring anything over.

**R: pajamas for Henry and a change of clothes for you both for work and school.**

**E: oh? I don't need pajamas?**

**R: you are not allowed to have any clothes on while you are occurring my bed Ms. Swan.**

Yippy! She thinks in her head.

**E: be there in 10 mins**

8 minutes late and they are at the door waiting for Regina to answer.

They hear the famous clicking of heels and both smile.

Regina opens the door and immediately bends down and scoops up Henry in a hug.

"Hi my little prince."

"'My Wegina. Are we staying the night? Wike a sweep over?"

"Yes dear. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes!" She shouts a little too close to her ear.

She lets him down and he goes inside. Regina finally turns to Emma. She grabs a fist full of shirt and pulls the younger woman into her arms and crushes their lips together.

"Hi."

"Hi" Emma says panting.

She leans in and steals another kiss. As her hands grab Reginas ass and gives it a tight squeeze lifting her a few inches off her feet.

They eventually make their way inside.

"Mmm is smells good. What are you making?"

"Pollo fajitas, rice and beans."

Emma stops following her. Regina turns around and eyes her.

"Merry me woman." She is only half joking but she wouldn't tell her that.

"To win your heart is through good? I'll keep that in mind."  
She turns around and continues on to the kitchen to finish chopping.

Emma helps her bring the plates of food to the table.

Regina chopped onions and cilantro. She grsted cheese and made home made salsa. The chicken was seasoned with salt and pepper and a hint of lemon and lime. It was fried with chopped green and red bell peppers. She had warned up flour tortillas and places them in a tortilla container to keep them warm.

She made a Henry friendly version so that it wouldn't burn his mouth. They all took their seats and dug in.

Again all that the noise that came from the blondes mouth was moans. Regina had to shift in her seat as she felt a stiring in her loins with the sounds the sheriff was making.

"Wegina? What is that gwreen thing?"

"It's a bell pepper. It's kind of hot."

"Can I try it?"

Regina looks to Emma and silently ask.

"Sure kid but just a little tiny bite."

He takes q small bit after Regina cute him a small piece.

"Ohhhh hot hot hot." Fanning his mouth.

Regina gives him some more milk to help sooth his mouth.

They finish eating while Henry was telling them about his day. Regina is watching the pair. Smiling. She loves this feeing. She can definitely get used to this. She always wanted a family but after Daniel she wasn't sure if would have one. She was fond of Roland but it was never this easy bonding with him and as natural. It always felt forced by Robin. Not this though. This was easy. It was like the missing piece. Well two pieces. Henry and Emma. Her missing pieces.

"Regina seriously this has topped the last few meals. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My father loved to cook. I would watch him when I was a young girl. He loved making all sorts of meals but his favorites were mexican dishes. I hardly get to indulge in it myself but it's my favorite as well."

"Well it's really delicious. So do you know Spanish?"

"Un poquito - a little. I don't get to use it often here in Maine. And there isn't really anyone to talk in Spanish with here."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad passed away q few years ago and he was the only one I spoke it to."

"Oh and your mom? She didn't speak it."

"No she passed away too but she doesn't speak the language. My father was Puerto Rican but my mom is American."

"Ohh. Can you say something in Spanish?"

"No puedo esperar para tocarte esta noche. Para que tu cuerpo se mueva con el mío. Voy a hacerte olvidar tu nombre mientras gritas el mío."

"What does that mean?"

"Henry can you cover your ears for me?" He does as Regina ask. "It means 'I can't wait to touch you tonight. To have your body moving with mine. I'm going to make you forget your name while screaming mine."

Emma's mouth goes dry. Her cheeks are flush red. And she knows she ruined her panties.

"Henry. Want to watch a movie while I clean up?"

She starts clearing out the table and starts on the dishes. Henry and Regina are watching some cartoon when Emma emerges.

"Hey kid. Time for bed. You need to brush your teeth and change your clothes"

"Mommy. No sweepy"

"Yes sleepy."

"No sweepy. Wegina tew mommy no sweepy."

"Henry. How about we go to sleep and tomorrow I'll wake up extra early and make you pancakes before school?"

Henry is thinking about. He loves pancakes. And he remembers his weginas being really good. But on the other hand he wants to watch more TV.

"Ok wegina. Can I hewp you?" Hopeful.

"Sure. We will let your mom sleep in. She's had a long day. And she is working tonight." She says with a wink to Emma.

Henry doesn't care what she says. He is getting pancakes. He does as he is asked and heads to bed. Regina is pulling Emma into her bedroom after they kiss Henry goodnight.

 

A promise is made of a night she will never forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to stop there...well I didn't HAVE to. Next chapter has lots of sex. Reviews or comments so I know how I am doing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. There is the next chapter.

"Quitarse la ropa"

"Something with rope?"

"Take off your clothes."

Emma steps into Reginas space. And starts kissing her. Regina gasp and pulls the woman closer to her.

"Take my clothes off yourself."

Regina smirks but compiles. Slowly. Very slowly she strips her naked before shoving her onto the bed.

"Extiende tus piernas - spread your legs."

Emma follows orders. Regina crawls up the bed to her.

"Mi mi mi alguien está mojado - my my my someone is wet." She says as she delicately touches her with one finger. Rubbing up and down her clit.

"No puedo esperar para probar de nuevo - I can't wait to taste you again."

Emma feels light headed. With the Seductive way Regina is talking, the Spanish, the fingers rubbing her pussy. She knows she is on the brink. She does not want to cum this quick.

"Fuck Regina." She is moving her hips closer to Regina. Silently begging for release.

Regina doesn't disappoint. She did promise a repeat of this morning. She slowly goes in. Inhaling the essence of Emma. She licks her lips. Emma bites down on hers. Regina starts to lick Emma between her folds. Very slowly. Very painfully slowly. Emma is trying to move her hips up and down while trying to reach down and touch herself. but Regina stops and tsk her.

"Don't touching Ms. Swan." She gets an idea in her head. She jumps off the bed and goes into her closet. Emma is whimpering at the loss of contact. Regina emerges with a scarf. As she is walking to the bed where her beautiful blonde is laying she starts to unbutton her shirt. Giving the blonde a show. She puts some music and does a sexy strip tease show for Emma. Emma thinks she will cum on the spot. She wants to reach for the older woman but she knows Regina will only push her hand away.

Finally naked. Regina crawls up the bed again. This time she is saddled on Emma's toned abs. Her favorite spot. This time Emma does reach out only to be caught at the wrist and Regina starts on her task of tying her hands.

"I said no touching. This will ensure that." She says sternly.

She bends her head down and they start kissing. Regina is grinding on Emma's abs. Regina is close. She can fee her core aching and begging for that release. She starts to grind on her with her sex leaving a trail of her juices all over the blonde. She is moaning louder and louder. Emma is taking it all in her mouth trying to hardest to trap her moans. Regina starts to shake.

"Fuck, Emma." Her body twitches. She came hard and fast. She new she would and she needed to if she wanted to have her way with the younger woman. She would need to relieve herself so that she can focus on her task of making Emma hers.

She kisses her again. Sliding down her body. She licks up her mess. Emma nearly cums on sight.

Regina is now again between her legs. Leaving wet kissing down her abs and tights. Switching between tights. Licking and kissing. She couldn't get enough of her. She finally was face to cunt. She licked her once. Emma shuddered. Her hands trying to reach out but they were tied. Fuck.

"Oh fuck. Regina."

Regina was slowly dragging her tongue between her folds. Parting her folds with her tongue before she place one finger at her entrance. Emma's skin was buzzing. She knew her cunt was dripping. And Regina would slip right in. And she wanted it.

"Regina. Please."

"Please what Emma." She is looking up at her. Her tongue poking out and reaching for her nub.

"Fuck me."

Regina smiles and hugs into her cunt. Her finger inserting inside Emma. She can feel her walls clenching her finger. She is going slowly picking up the pace after each pump of her hand.

"Fuck. Oh. Fuck."

Emma was curling her toes. Her eyes her shut closed. Her hips were rocking back and forth. She knew she was close. Regina knew she was close.

"Fuck baby. I'm gonna cum."

"Come for me Emma."

Regina is pumping faster and faster

"Baby I'm cominnngggg" she screams.

Regina slows down her work but doesn't stop. She wants to let her ride that one out.

"Fuck. Oh fuck that was so good baby."

Expectiny Regina to stop she was surprised and she now inserted another finger in her. She was still going at a steady pace and Emma always feeling her walls contracting building up for a second orgasm. Regina making small circles just as Emma had done early this morning. She was quite fond of that move. She mimicked it. She started pumping a little deeper in her.

"Oh god yes. Deeper baby. Fuck right there."

Regina pops her head up. "Come for me again baby. Give me your cum."

"Fuck." She obeys. Her legs are shaking as she cums hard on Regina's fingers. Crying out Regina's name.

"Baby untie me. I need to feel you."

Regina compiles. She reach over her and unties Emma. Emma wraps her arms around her and leans up to kiss her. Regina is kissing her back just as deeply.

They lay like that for a few mins. Regina's head on Emma's chest. Emma's is rubbing her arms down the length of her back and hair. Placing small kisses on top of her head. Neither want to break the spell they are on.

The music is softly playing up in the background. Emma closes her eyes and hums along to the song. It was one of her favorites.

 _"Baby I'm too lost in you_  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things you do  
I'm just too lost in you  
Well you whisper to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me in ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need"

Regina lifts her head to look into her eyes. "Emma."

"I know." And kisses her.

They lay there holding each other. Close. Not wanting to sleep. They both feel high and are keeping each other grounded.

They finally drift off to sleep. Neither one moving throughout the night but both lost in their own minds.

It's too soon. Emma thinks.

_Can't you put a timetable on love Regina thinks._

I don't want to scare her away Emma reasons in her head.

_She will think I'm crazy. Who falls in love this fast? Regina tries to reason with herself._

She is still hung up on her dead fiancé. How can I fill those shoes. I'll never be him she could never give herself fully to me. I'll always only have a portion of her. Emma sighs internally.

_I loved Daniel but this is something else entirely. I never felt this strongly not even for Daniel. I look into her eyes and I feel like I can pluck the stars if she asked me to._

I want to heal her broken heart. I know she lost so much and hurts for him. If I could bring back Daniel for her just to see her smile it would be worth it. I'd loss her but it would be worth it. She would be truly happy.

_She's had such a shitty life in the foster care. How can someone who has had everything taken away and never given a chance. Someone who never got to be chosen be so amazing. In my heart she can have the safest place._

I will love her and hope it's enough.

_I will love her and hope it's enough._

 

 

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

 

 

 

 

A few weeks have passed. Regina Emma and Henry fall into a routine. Friday nights they join Regina at her home and stay till Monday. Fridays are family dinners. Saturday Katherine usually watches henry while the woman go out on dates. Sundays is family time again. Henry's pick. Which usually results in watching superman, going to the comic store or playing at the park.

Robin has been back at work for about a couple of weeks now. He has been quiet and keeping to himself. As long as he isn't starting trouble Emma doesn't really care.

  
Robin has seen the woman around in town. He knew they were together. It boiled his blood knowing that Emma stole his woman.

_She couldn't satisfied her. She doesn't even have a dick! How can she fill Regina the way he can._

He sees them walking holding that boys hand and lifting him up over each crack in the sidewalk.

_That should be me and Roland. This bitch took what was mine!_

_Soon. I'll have her back soon. We will be together. Roland will have a mom._

 

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

"Oh baby. Fuck. Right there. Oh god don't stop." Regina is panting.

Emma is between her legs licking her cunt. She loves being between her legs. Emma is pumping her with 2 fingers and now in inserting 3. Stretching Regina as she pumps faster and deeper.

"Oh god. Yes!" She moans. She knows what that third finger means. And she is getting excited for that. Just thinking about it makes her want to...

"Em-ma" she moans her name.

Emma looks a few more times and sucks the cum Regina just sprayed on her hand. She reaches into the drawer and pulls out their strap on. They had ordered it online a few weeks back. It was a pretty one. Black straps with a purple dick. Emma puts it on while Regina is running circles over her clit. She really enjoys this part.

Emma lays between her legs again and she kisses Regina. She runs the fake dick over her entrance pushing in just a little so Regina can adjust to the side. Regina had said when they first got it that it was much bigger then anything she has had in her. The first time they used it was a little painful. She couldn't take it all in. Now though she can. She is still so tight around d the shaft and it takes some slow thrusting for her to stretch open for Emma. She moves in and all the way back out.

Regina is so wet they can hear the sounds her cunt is making at the contact her pussy has with the phullus. She loves how Emma teases her with it. Going in am inch at a time and coming all the way out again only to shove it back in her again. After a few pumps and taking all that Emma has to give her she feels full. This is her favorite part. Emma always allows her time to adjust and gets used to the feeling and size. She looks into her eyes they both just stare. She always wonders who will say it first. She knows the younger woman feels it too. She can see it in her eyes. She can feel it. Yes this is her favorite part. She always feels so close to her when they are looking into each other's eyes while making love, having sex or just plain fucking. Theirs always a difference when they do it but the one thing that always remains the same is Regina knows that they love each other. Even if they haven't said it.

Emma is now pumping her. She goes slowly at first. Before picking up speed. Regina is rubbing her arms and back pulling the woman closer to her. Her legs are wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my god Emma. Faster."

Emma goes faster.

"Deeper baby."

Emma goes deeper.

"Fuck baby. I'm so close."

Emma is pounding into her. It's so painful pleasing. She pulls Reginas legs over her shoulder to giver her deeper access.

Regina is moaning and yelling Emmas name. "Fuck baby. Mi amor!"

"Mmm, yes yes yes right there. Oh god baby don't stop. Oh my god. Fuck."

"Come for me baby. Come for me."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

She does. Emma lays on top of her her breathing was just as rapid as the woman underneath her. She is still inside her as Regina rides out her orgasm.

"Mmm baby. Fuck that was soo good. You sound so good when you cum."

"Fuck. Emma."

Emma slowly takes the dick out of her girlfriend and is about to take the strapon off when Regina sits up and pulls her to her and starts cleaning her cum off the fake dick. Emma is so turned on by this. For a half second she wishes she could have a real dick just to feel what it's like to have this woman's lips around her dick. She lets that thought go as Regina removed the strapon off her and starts to lick her pussy. She pushes Emma over on her back so she can continue her assault on her cunt.

Sucking her clit into her mouth while her hand makes it way through her folds. Opening it her up so she can finger fuck her till she cums. She knows it will be quick. She is always fast after she fucks her with the strapon.

She is licking her up and down like she was starving for food. She loves the nasty sounds that they are making as she is fingering her.

  
Emmas moans are getting louder until...

"Fuck. Regina. Oh baby. I'm coming."

Regina licks a few more times and cleans up the mess...with her tongue.

Emma moves back into the head of the bed. She pulls Regina into her and they snuggle.

The phone rings. Regina rolls her eyes and answers it.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello"

Silence. Then the line goes dead.

"Still getting hang up calls?"

"Yea. Have you had a chance to talk to Peter and his friends?"

"Yea. He swears it's not them."

Regina frowns.

"I'll talk to them again."

It rings again.

"Let me get it."

"Hello." Emma says.

The phone on the other end slams down.

"Hung up again. Just keep writing down the dates and times. I'll make some calls and see if I can get the calls pulled. I'll have a talk with the pan boys again."

"Ok baby."

They share another kiss before Regina snuggles in her arms and lays her head on her chest. This is home.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Emma spends the next few days asking Peter and his friends if they know if anyone was calling the mayor's house and hanging up all hours of the night.

"Sheriff, I know we get into alot of trouble. But if it were not for Mayor Mills, we would be in juvie or worse dead on the streets. No one cared for us. She does. I'll ask around and see if I hear anything but you have my word, my crew and I, we wouldn't do anything to like that to Mayor Mills."

Speechless. Her internal lie detector told her what this boy was saying was true. Regina did mention she got Pan and a few others out of trouble a few years ago when they were under a different "leader" or captain as he liked to be called, some Killian fella. She read the reports when she was looking into her little league.

 _Idea_.

"Hey so I was wondering, I'm starting a town little league and Ive seen you boys around town running from my deputies, your pretty fast, not fast enough for deputy Fa but fast. Think you guys would be interested in play baseball?" She says hopeful.

"I don't know we would have to wear those silly uniforms? Like the ones from that kid movie? 'Your killing me smalls"

"Haha no. Well you can wear whatever you want but we are going to get team shirts and hats for the players. Look we are having try outs tomorrow afternoon, why don't you guys come and check it out. Won't hurt you and won't cost you a thing other than a few hours of your time. What are you guys gonna do other than end up with my deputies anyways."

"Ok no promises but we'll be there. Under one condition." He smirks

She rises an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Pizza and beer afterwards"

"Pizza and soda."

"Come on!"

"You forgetting I'm the sheriff right. I can't get minors beers."

"I bet you drank when you were a kid."

"I bet you I didn't." _She did_. "Do you want the pizza or not?"

"Yea. Ok sheriff you got yourself a deal. We will see you there Sheriff."

Emma makes her way back to the station and calls for David. "Hey have you heard anything about the calls?"

"No we did put in a request with the phone company to track any new calls coming in and see if we can get something but it won't be for a few days. They are gonna pull the old calls as well. But those can be even longer to get in. Have you talked to Peter?"

"Yea he said they wouldn't do that to the mayor. They like her I guess."

"Oh yea. The Killian thing huh."

"Yes I read the report not to many notes but I got the gist of it."

"Yea the mayor has a spot spot for kids. It really wasn't their fault though. The captain was just going to let them take the fall for the fire at the school. They are the ones who helped with the repairs and cleaning up."

"She does believe in rehabilitation."

"Yea. Hey peaking of. Hows everything going with Locksley?"

"Good, he did his required assessments to come back. Haven't talked to him much though other than in his reports."

"Yea. You know we all used to play on the football team, Daniel Robin and I. We were all best friends at one time. I hope you were not mad that I just wanted to send him home instead of locking him up that one day." He says as he runs a hand over his hair.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to deck him believe me but that would have brought more trouble than needed."

"I get ya but I don't want you to think I don't have your back. I do, I just...I guess I just feel sorry for him. Most people do and after that day he lost Marian I think he has come to expect that people will give him his way anytime he throws a fit. That's not cool in my book. I see that now."

"Thanks David." She doesn't know what to say to that. She has her opinions of the creep but she doesn't want to voice it just yet. She wants to see where his loyalties truly lay. She turns to go back into her office. "Oh David Peter said he and the boys will come by for try outs tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great. Maybe they can chase each other around and let this old guy catch a break once in a while."

"Or we are just going to be training them to run faster from us. Hahaha maybe I didn't think that one through." She jokes. She knows the discipline and pride you get from sports can really shape their lives for the better.

"Alright well I'm out on patrol."

"Be safe."

"Aways."

She goes to her offices and shots Regina a text giving her an update on the phone calls. She smile when she gets her reply back.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

  
_Regina is in her office thinking about her girlfriend. She can't wipe the smile on her face. The things the younger woman makes her feel. She can't describe it, she just feels things for her. It came so naturally. And fast. But she allowed herself to get lost in it. She never felt so free. So free to love. Yes what she feels is love she thinks. And her smile grows even bigger. Nothing can take that smile off her face._

_Knock knock_

_"Come in."_

_"Hey Regina"_

_Except that._

_"I was just dropping off some reports from the station." Tobin says._

_"Thank you." She says coldly. She is feeling uncomfortable with him in her office. Everyone has left for the day and she was wrapping up some work before heading home. "I'll walk you out. Headed to Emma's." She says as to make sure he knows someone is expecting her. Even though she doesn't have plans to see Emma tonight. After the other night she avoids him and always ensures she isn't alone with him again._

_"Right. Well, shall me?" He says tightly._

_She pulls her coat over her and wraps her arms around herself in a protective manner. She feels like he is undressing herself. He holds open the door for her and as she walks through he is unnecessary close to her. She pulls out her phone. "Good evening Robin." As she brings the phone up to call Emma. She may not have plans with her earlier but she will be damned if she doesn't see her now. She just wants to be in her strong arms and feel safe. Being alone in that big house someone's feels like there's someone watching her all the time._

_Maybe they came move in. It always feels more like home when they are there._

"Hey darling. I'm on my way over now." She lowers the volume of the call in case Robin can hear. He seems to be lingering behind her. God why did I park so far!

"Um hi baby. Did we have plans tonight?" Confused.

"Silly girl. Yes I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Regina is everything ok?"

"Of course."

"Stay on the phone with me till you get here. Do you need me to meet you?" Now Emma is feeling alarmed. With the calls going on at all hours of the night she is worried.

"What did you decide on dinner?"

"Is someone there?"

"Yes"

"Do you recognize the person?"

"Yea darling. Oh thank you for sending Robin in with the reports. You know you could have dropped it off in the morning instead of troubling him."

_She is in her car and she locks the door. She is eyes Robin but he continues walking._

"Sorry I'm good now. I'm in my car. Robin came by the office and with everything going on with the calls and the noises in at home when I'm in my bedroom or in the shower..."

"Wait a minute Regina you didn't tell me about that. I just know about the calls. You think it's Robin? You think he is going in your home?"

"No no I don't think it's Robin. I just got creeped out. But Robin is harmless. Really. I haven't seen him since that one night a few weeks back."

 _She hears Emma sighing._ "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No honestly dear I don't believe Robin would do that."

"Ok well you still are coming here and you are staying with me tonight. Tomorrow I'll go with you home so you can change for work."

"I can go home. It's fine really."

"No way! Youre coming home to me."

"Am I? Hmm I think I like the sound of that." _She knew she was going over she just wanted Emma to beg. She loves their little games of cat and mouse. It makes for some really great sex. And then ever better cuddles after._

"Pulling up to your apartment now."

"I know. I see you. At the stairs babe."

_She looks up to see her girlfriend smiling. Safe. That's what she feels at this moment. She gets out the car and rushes to her._

"Hi." _She closes her eyes and bask in the scent of her younger girlfriend._

"Hi." _Emma wraps her arms_ _around_ _her_. "Come on. We just had a pizza delivered and I'm starved."

"Is that what you are feeding him when your home?" _She questions with a glare._

"Uhh it was a special occasion?"

"Ahmm, and what might that be?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Ms Swan. But your still in trouble."

"Hen. Guess whose here. _" She shouts as she opens the door to the apartment._

"Wegina! You here."

"I'm here."

"We eating pizza wegina. You want a bite?" He is holding up a slice of pizza for her to bite.

_She takes it a bit that he feeds her. There's no way she could ever deny him anything. Even if it's greasy pizza._

"Mmm that was good. Can I have another one?"

"Hmm you can have mommy's pizza."

"Hey kid! You giving away my pizza now?"

"Hehehe"

 _Regina whispers in her ear._ "Hay algo que quiero comer y no la pizza."

_Emma gets the goosebumps on her arms and neck._

"I don't know what you said but I think I'm going to like it."

_Emma doesn't know any Spanish though she is picking up on naughty words here and there as the only time Regina talks to her in Spanish is when she is trying to seduce Emma._

_Regina doesn't respond she just winks at her._

_The trio finish their food and are play a game of Sorry in the living room while cartoons are on the TV._

"Alright kind brush your teeth and get ready for bed. We will be ok to tuck you in."

"Can wegina wear me a book?"

"It's past your bedtime. We plays games remember."

"But pwease?"

"Henry. Go brush your teeth and we will be in and maybe you will get a book."

_He runs off to brush his teeth._

"Maybe I can tell him a story but not from a book."

"He will love that. He loves everything you do."

"Wel I love Henry. I really enjoy being part of his life."

"Come here."

 _Regina moves in close. "_ Here _"_

 _Emma nods._ "Can you be more perfect? I never thought I would meet someone who would accept me and Henry the way you do. I never thought I'd find my happy ending. I'm really lucky to have you in my life."

_Regina looks up at her._

"What?" Emma ask.

_Regina continues to stare into her eyes._

"Stop staring at me."

_She continues to look into those green eyes she fell head over heels for._

"Stop it."

"You are so beautiful Emma. And it's I who is the lucky one."

_Emma rolls her eyes and leans over so her can kiss her. Both their eyes are closed waiting for their lips to finally touch._

_Henry is standing in front of them with his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. He starts singing_ "shalala you want to kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

_They both jump at the surprise and erupt in laughter._

_Emma pulls him into a big hug while Regina tickles his sides._

_After a few minutes of tickle war which Regina switches sides and turns on Emma. They head to Henrys room where Regina tells him the story about a princess and her white swan princess. The princess was cursed into a swan and the only way to make her human again was to be kissed by her one true love. He loved the story and asked if she could tel him more stories every night._

_Regina has no doubt in her mind that this is what she wants each and every night._

_They kiss him goodnight and head to Emma's room._

_Once inside Regina pushes Emma against the door._

"Time for your bedtime story." And kisses her deeply in the mouth.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

_  
What the woman don't know is that outside Emma's bedroom window watching their shadows dance across the room before the lights turn off. The car has been there for quite some time. Watching. Waiting._

_Soon_. 


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Emma takes Regina home after dropping off Henry. Emma insisted on taking her home and making sure the house was clear. Regina said it wasn't necessary but Emma was persistent. She also said while the older woman was getting ready and would walk the along the house and see where they can improve on security. Just in case.

Regina only agreed to give the blonde peace of mind. She has her alarm she reasons. She just forgets to set it sometimes. Storybrook has always been a safe place. She thinks it's just a kid with too much time on their hands.

Emma stands at the end of the drive way. Making mental notes in her head. She thinks back to her time in Boston and tries to get her emotions out of it. If this were just some woman I was suggestion what would I do? Get your emotions out of it Swan. Her mind keeps saying the safest she will be is if we loved together. But it's fast to soon. Think critically Swan.

She starts to mentally prepare her list:

 _The hedges need to be trimmed_  
The lock to the shed is busted  
The garage door can easier be opened with a universal opener  
No sensor lighting

_Regina's backdoor is a standard easy to pick lock. Those will need to be replaced._

_The sliding glass door only has a little flip to "lock it" thats easy to pop off with enough force._

With her list set she heads inside. And finishes her assessment:

_Some of the windows are opened. There's no reinforcement locks in there on the windows.  
The code to the alarm is next to the alarm! And it's a standard 1234 code._

Rolling her eyes. She heads upstairs.

"Baby. We gotta ta"

Regina is on the bed. Naked. Holding on to Emma's handcuffs.

"I've been bad sheriff."

"Fuck me."

"I plan on it."

Assessment forgotten. Emma goes to the bed drops to her knees and pulls the woman to the edge. She is running her hand up the brunettes legs. Trailing kisses along the way. The heat crawled along Reginas skin at contact. She was getting wet and she could see that Emmas eyes zeroed in on her freshly shaved cunt glistening in the light. Oh yes she was ready and she couldn't wait to have Emma between her thighs.

Emma reaching up she starts places kisses on Regina's stomach. Up to her breast she takes on in and is sucking hard while the other is being attacked by her hand. She moves over to the next one and gives it equal attention. She   
releases it with a pop. Regina's head is arched back while Emma is assulting her body with kisses.

Regina is moving her hand through Emma's golden locks. Pulling her up to her lips. She starts sucking on her bottom lip. Biting it as Emma pulls away.

"Fuck."

Emma starts moving down her body. Regina is moaning and breathing rapidly. This sound Emma loves. She loves with this woman gives so freely. She makes her way to her pussy. Regina more than ready for her. She spreads her legs further to give Emma more access. Emma takes what is freely given. She starts to lick, suck and kiss along her folds. Emma is savoring every taste of it.

"Emma. Baby. Fuck. Yes."

Emma's tongue is at her entrance pushing into her. Regina's breath hitches. She is grinding her hips forward and backward. She stomach tighten.

Regina cries out. "Em-ma"

She is trying to catch her breath. Her chest is heaving at the most intense orgasm she had. "Fuck baby."

"Mmm. God I love the way you taste."

She is moving back up her body. Kissing here and there till she reaches her earlobe and sucking on that spot.

"I love y-" eyes widen. "Your mouth on me."

Emma is still nestled on the crock of her neck. She smiles at the slip up. So she does love me.

  
Reginas phone was ringing.

"Shit. I was so comfortable."

Regina pats her. "It might be the office I'm never this late in."

"Hello."

"Hello? Look of your going to keep calling them at least you can do is answer me."

Dial tone.

"Ugh this is so frustrating! Are you guys working it? Pulling the call records?" She snaps.

"Regina..."

"Sheriff Swan I need you to find the person calling my home and I need it done yesterday!"

Emma sighs and gets up. She looks at Regina but the woman isnt looking at her.

"Ok Regina." She leaves the room. The older woman has never snapped at her before. And she isn't too happy that they just had their first fight. Is this a fight? Are we fighting?

She leaves the house and heads to the station. She is going to put some heat on the phone company to get some answers.

Regina sent her a text apologizing but Emma ignored it. The more she though about the way she spoke to her the more it pisses her off. She is doing everything that she can. It's not like she is sitting on her ass doing nothing.

 

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

_Regina is back at the office in back to back meetings. She does send the sheriff a quick text apologizing for her outburst. She didn't get to see if Emma replied cause her next meeting appointment came early. And Mr. Gold does not like to be interrupted._

_After that long and dragging meeting was over she finally takes out her phone to see if her girlfriend texted her back._

_Nothing_.

_You really done it now Regina. She is helping you and doing everything to make your life better. And you go and snap at her._

_She calls her friend Kate. She needs reinforcements. She doesn't know how to do relationship since it's been so long since she had one._

_"Hello Madam Mayor." Katherine teases._

_"Hello dear."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I need your help. I sort of maybe kind of yelled at Emma. And I don't know how to make it better."_

_"Ok your going to have to start at the beginning. What happened that made you yell?"_

"Well we had just finished....we were just at my place and the phone rings..."

_"Your still getting the calls?"_

_"Yes. And I answered it. I got so frustrated that they are happening more frequently and when I hung up I yelled at her and basically said she wasn't doing anything to stop them."_

_"Oh Regina. What did she say?"_

_"Ok. She was looking at me so hurt. I couldn't look back at her. I was ashamed that I did that. I sent her a text apologizing hours ago but she hasn't replied back. I don't know what to do. Today's Friday and she and Henry always come over but what of they don't tonight?"_

_"Ok well first, your a bonehead. Emma has been questioning just about everyone she can around town about the calls if my sources are correct. I also heart she got into it with the phone company today. So that sort of makes senelse now. But you can't just send her a text. Thats so basic. And Emma is much more than that right."_

_"Of course."_

_"So that settles it then. Tonight I'll go over and watch Henry. You take your sheriff out. You both need it. I'm sure all the stress is reaching its boiling point. Go out. Go dancing. Oh you haven't been Baja Betty's. Go there. Go dancing."_

_"She has the try outs today. She is going to be tired. If she even wants to go out tonight."_

_"Send her a text. Tell her you need her to be dress for a night out. Then send her a follow up promising her a special night after your date. She won't turn you down."_

_Regina's interest has piqued and she is getting excited for the chance dance with her girlfriend._

_"Ok I'll do. Thanks Kate."_

_"Of course._ "

_"We should do lunch again. Tomorrow? You free?"_

_"Honey you are probably going to be too tired to meet me for lunch. How about Sunday?"_

_"Idiot. Ok Sunday it is. Love you."_

_"Love you more."_

_Regina sends Emma the text._

**R: I know you have the tryouts today but I was hoping that afterwards we can go out. Kate said she can watch Henry. There's a place I want to take you.**

**E: ok. What time?**

_Well at least she text back...sigh_

**R: 7pm good for you?**

**E: ok.**

_This better work she thinks._

**R: No voy a darle instrucciones  
solo vas a seguir mi conducir  
tu cuerpo haciendo sonidos como percusiones  
estoy orquestar sus fantasías**

**R: y cuando usted se despierta sintiéndose como un sueño  
usted no va a creer..  
y todo lo que necesitas  
chica vas a recibir esta noche**

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

Emma was in the roffice about o leave to pick up Henry from school then head to the park for the tryouts when she gets a text from Regina.

She sighs as she replies that she will be there. Ok she wants to go out. I guess I can't stay mad at her forever plus she is under alot of stress. Her phone chimes in again. She checks it and it's all in Spanish. She raises an eyebrow and types it into google.

**"I'm not going to give you instructions. You're just going to follow my lead. Your body will be making sounds like percussions. I'm orchestrating your fantasies"**

**"And when you wake up feeling like a dream  
you not going to believe it..  
and everything you need  
girl you're going to receive it tonight"**

She flushes at the thoughts going through her head. Regina is definitely forgiven. She can't wait to get to Reginas tonight.

She arrives at the school and picks up Henry. They make their way to the park where the tryouts are taking place.

"Mommy can I pway?"

"It's for bigger kids Henry."

Pouting.

"But I'll tell you what. We need someone to be our batboy."

"Ew! No. I don't want to be wike batman!"

Emma is laughing at Henry's remark.

"No kid. A batboy for baseball is the one who gets the bats after the player hit the ball. He is the most important player on the team."

"Reawy?" He is thinking about it. "Ok mommy."

"Awright."

They get to the park and already they have a good turn out. The pan boys are all there and a couple of other kids from the school and rec center are there.

"Where's the pizza Sheriff?"

"It's coming it's coming. First we have tryouts."

"Alright. Alright. But why are there girls here? Girls can play!"

"Don't let Coach Mulan hear that."

"Hear what?"

"Girls can't play baseball."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Wendy." Mulan calls out.

"Yes coach."

"You and Peter will be team captains. You each take turns to pick your teams. You will affect each other after warms up. Oh and Wendy. Don't go easy on him. He said girls can't play ball."

Peter is smirking cause clearly girls can't play.

Wendy is glaring at him so hard that he wipes that smirk off his face.

They do some warm ups and play a scrimmage game alternating the positions so each kid can take a shot at pitcher, catcher, outfielder etc.

The teams end up being boys against girls and the girls kick their ass.

Peter knowing that he just ate his words goes up to Wendy and congratulates her on a good game. She is giving him a few pointers and tells him he is really good too.

"Peter is actually really good at pitching." Emma comments to Mulan.

"He has an impressive arm. That could take him through college if he straighten up."

"Well let's hope he wants to play. We can work on the school part after."

"Gotcha." She says to Emma.

David is coming down up to the woman with 12 pizzas in his hands. Mary Margaret is pushing a cooler with root beer. She smiles cause she knows Peter will roll his eyes at her jest.

"Alright team line it up." Mulan says

"We have to review some notes on the starting team but we want everyone here on Monday for practice if you still want to play." She looks at Peter. "Also we need you all to give us your shirt size so we can have team shirts made. As promised we have pizza and root beer for everyone. Good hustle out there team."

They all eat and joke around. Emma ask if Mulan has everything under control and if she is good with her leaving. Most kids were already gone and since Mulan is technically on the clock she doesn't really have anywhere to be. She tells her to go.

Emma rushes home with Henry to shower and change. She isn't sure what to wear or where they are even going.

She puts on some skin tight. Black pants, knee high boots, she puts on a black muscle shirt that fits like a glove and her red leather jacket.  
Her hair is in loose curls and she applies her makeup.

They head to Reginas and as they get there Katherin was pulling up too.

"Howdy Sheriff" she says with a hilt of a fake hat.

Rolling her eyes. "Hey Kate."

"Auntie Kate." Henry goes to hug her.

"Henry, how's my favorite man?"

"I'm gonna be batboy."

"You are?"

"Yup."

"Hey thanks for watching Jenry tonight." Emma says and she rings the door bell.

"Of course. I love spending time with henry. We have fun. It's more fun being able to give a child back to their parent." She jokes. She is a natural with him.

Regina opens the door and Emmas mouth hits the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for any typos. Working from my phone and autocorrect is a bitch. 
> 
> Reviews!!


	23. Chapter 23

Emma's mouth was dropped open st the sight of her girlfriend in a red dress. She looked like one of those dancers from Dancing with the Stars. The dress was backless and the front showed way to much cleavage. No that she didn't mind. She just doesn't want t others looking. Her eyes moving down she sees so much toned thighs. And her red strap heels just put the whole thing together. She couldn't believe how beautiful her girlfriend looked. She always looks good but this is just criminal. 

"H-hi." She says lamely. 

"Hi Em-ma. Henry! Are you excited for you evening with Kate?"

 

"Yesa'am. Wegina you wook reawy pretty."

"Thank you dear. I'm glad someone noticed." She says eyes Emma.

"Ok well we are gonna go. Ready Hen?"

"Yes let's go."

Emma is still speechless staring at her girlfriend.

"You're still mad?" Regina's says hesitantly.

"What?" Shaking out of her thoughts "no. You. You're so beautiful. I-I feel underdressed."

She says as she looks at herself. 

Smiling. "Nonsense. You look good Emma. Are you ready?"

"No. Not just yet."

 

Confusion in the brunette's eyes, Emma takes a few steps closer to her and reaches out to cup her cheeks. She brings her lips to Regina's. And closes the distance. 

After a few moments and then a few moments more they finally break away.

"Ok now I'm ready."

They head out on Regina's car out of town to Baja Betty's. 

"So um I called the phone company and they sa-"

"Emma." Regina is shaking her head. "Tonight we don't think about the calls, we don't talk work or responsibilities. It's just you and I and a dance floor."

Emma smiles at her and reaches for her hand and they continue the rest of the way to the club hand in hand.

"What kind of music do they play?"

"Mostly Salsa, bachata, some reggaeton."

"Cool." She is nervous. She has never danced to Latino music before. She doesn't want to look stupid in front of Regina. 

They reach the bar and make their way in. All eyes keep going to the beautiful brunette. Emma feels a bit smug since she came in and will be leaving with the beauty. 

_That right, she's mine!_

She wraps one arm around her possessively as they make their way to some empty seats by the bar. The speakers are pumping out some fast dance tunes. And there are many people going at it with their dance moves.

_Geez are all these people professional dancers?_

She orders a beer and Regina orders a water since she will be driving them back home. 

After a few minutes Regina asks her to dance. Emma still feeling plenty intimidated she says she wasn't ready to go in there just say. The next time Regina ask Emma said it was too crowded. The third time she ask Emma said she wasn't feeling the song. After nearly 2 hours of just sitting at the bar Regina wanted to dance. She was being asked left and right from woman who wanted to dance but she declined them all. She wanted to dance with her girlfriend but she seems to not be in the mood. 

Some latina woman came up and asked Regina to dance. She was about to decline but Emma said for her to dance. She wanted to order another beer anyways. Regina went and Emma sat at the bar watching them sway. The girls hand was all over her and though Regina would move her hands back into a more appropriate place they were still very close for Emma's liking. They would grind and their legs would be almost intertwined as they danced. Everyone's legs were at that but it didn't matter, she was getting pissed. 

She heads out to the dance floor and cuts in. "Hey I'm not feeling well."

"Are you ok dear?"

Emma looking at the girl still with her hands on her girlfriend's waist. "Do you mind?" She snaps

"Emma!" She turns to the woman. "Thank you for the dance."

She turns to Emma "let's go."

They are driving back to storybrook both lost in their thoughts. 

"Im sorry. I just. I didn't like that everyone was hitting on you. And then that woman was all over you. You were practically having sex on the dance floor."

Taking a deep breath. "Emma I wanted to only dance with you. I wanted this might to be fun. I didn't care about any of those women. They don't hold my heart as you do but you didn't even try to dance with me."

"I don't knoe how to dance to that!"

"I am a good lead. I could have lead you Emma. All you had to do was say something."

Looking down at her hands. Emma knew she was right. She should have tried. Regina went through all this trouble for a nice date night and she ruined it. This night couldn't get any worse she thought. 

They make their way up the drive way when she sees Deputy Fa coming out of Regina's house. 

"Mulan? What's going on?"

"Sheriff. Mayor Mills. I'm sorry it seems that their was a break in your home. The alarm went off and it alerted the station. We tried to call you but there was no answer."

"My phone is dead. Did you catch the person?"

"I was at the station. Deputy Locksley was first on the scene since he was on patrol. He should be back soon he was just checking the back. I'm afraid they may have gotten away."

"Have you spoke to the neighbors yet?" Emma asks. 

"I was coming out to do that now when you guys came up."

"Ok. Is the house cleared?"

"Yes."

"Ok go ahead and check with the neighbors. I'll take Regina inside and see if anything is missing."

Mulan nods and heads to the neighbors. 

"Hey. We will catch them."

Regina just slowly nods her head. 

Emma takes her hand and they make their way inside. 

"If you see anything missing let me know." She says as they enter. A few things were knocked over but nothing seems to be missing or disturbed. She enters her office and see the photo of Henry, Emma and herself smashed on the floor. She bends down to pick up the photo and the glass piece from the broken frame fall to the ground. Regina breaks down. 

Emma kneels beside her and wraps her arms around her. Regina buries her head in Emma's chest. Sobbing. 

"Kncok knock. I did my sweep of the backyard and didn't see anything. I'm sorry Regina."

Regina doesn't acknowledge the man. She is still sobbing and clinging on to Emma for support.

He is just there lingering at the door. 

"Locksley can you give us a moment."

He frowns and nods. Once he leaves, Emma strokes Regina's hair. "Hey let's go get some clothes for you. Your staying with me for a few days ok." Regina nods in her chest. 

Emma helps her up and they make their way up the stairs. Once in the room Regina sits on the bed. She can't keep doing this. She is tired of the calls and now with the break in. She just can't keep doing with these blows. 

"Here change into this and I'll get some clothes for you ok."

Regina again doesn't say anything but just nods again. 

Emma makes her way to the closet when she steps on more glass. She looks down and sees another photo frame broken. This one was just of Regina and her. Regina was looking at Emma smiling while Emma was looking away. Katherine took this candid photo she thinks. She remembers this day. It was one of the warmest days and they decided to go to the beach. Henry was playing with a kite and he had called her when she turned to look at him. Regina was turned to her. Smiling. She picks up the photo and places it on the dresser. She starts gathering some clothes for her. 

Once she was done and Regina changed they head back downstairs where Mulan and Robin were waiting. 

"Any luck?"

"Nothing. Old lady Schule said she saw someone running but it was so dark she couldn't make out anyone just a person in dark clothes."

"That could be anyone."

"Agreed. Roland if I may sheriff, at least for now I don't think it's wise for Regina to be alone." Mulan says.

"She won't be. She is staying with me."

"Good."

Robin rolls his eyes as he turns away. 

"Alright well thanks guys for your help. I'll lock up and take Regina home."

Robin's lips form a tight line as he heads out followed by Mulan. 

"Hey. Ready to go home?" 

Regina just nods. 

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

 

 

Regina and Emma are laying on Emma's bed. Emma is holding her in her arms. Regina is tucked into her as the little spoon. 

"Baby I promise we will find this guy."

"I know darling. I just can't believe someone in this town would do something like this. I think of everyone here and I can't imagine being capable of doing it." Regina says. 

"Well until we get him, your staying with me. I take you to work. I pick you up. I'll be there during your lunches."

"That's not necessarily Emma. But I will stay with you."

"It'll give me piece of mind." 

"I won't be held hostage to this person."

"You won't be but we can at least take precautions baby."

"I'll stay here. You can take me to work and drop me off. But I don't need a body guard all day long."

"Oh? You don't want me to guard this body?" Emma jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm On second thought yes Ms Swan I need you to protect me."

They both smile and continue holding each other. Once Emma can tel that Regina is asleep she untangles herself from her. She grabs her phone and heads to the living room to make a call.

"Hey it's me. Listen I need a favor. Do you still have your friends in the FBI?" She pauses. "No it's not an emergency but I just need to see if they can check some things for me. Off the books. Tell them I'll owe them." Another pause. "Her house was broken into Aug. She wasn't there, we were out but Fridays we usually are. August, Henry could have been in the house. I need this guy's identity found. Do you think they could help? She is the mayor so that has to make this more than just a standard break in right?" 

"Ok thank Aug. I owe you!"

She heads back to bed. She wraps her strong arms around Regina again and whispers in her ear that she will find this bastard and she will always protect her. She whispers she loves her before drifting off to sleep. 

Regina had woke up when Emma was whispering in her ear and she heard every word said, every promise and her declaration of love. 

Even with all the craziness going on. She was happy. She felt safe and she felt home. 


	24. Chapter 24

A few days have passed. Emma and her deputies working to catch this stalker while Regina trying to not let it get to her. She has been staying at the Swan residence as she isn't comfortable staying alone at her home. Emma also wasn't letting her out of her sight. While they are getting into the groove of things life went on as the days went by. 

Each evening after Emma picked up Henry from school, they made their way to the Mayors office to pick up Regina. They trio would then head to the park for baseball practice

They were going to have their first game in a week. And the team was really starting to work together. 

"You gonna come watch us play right Mayor Mills?" Pan said

Regina smiled. Even with all the crap going on these kids always make her smile. Emma and Henry make her smile. She counts her blessings. "Of course dear. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"My first home run is for you." He boost.

"Hey! What about your coach." Emma complains 

"Nah coach you get my first strike out." He says confidently of his skills. 

"Alright that's better." She smiles at him. "Alright team huddle up."

All the kids gather around them. "We have your team shirts. And as a surprise Mayor Mills got them all branded with your names on the back." She starts to call off each player and hands then their Jersey. 

"Thanks Mayor Mills!" Each kid says and goes for a high five or hug. 

Pan looks at her after getting his jersey. "I never had anything with my name on it. Well other than my juvie record. This is really cool Mills." He says with a half smile. 

"Of course dear. Our team has to look good for their games. You all represent this town. And you all make us proud. Win or lose you all are winners in my book."

"We will win for you mayor." Pan says back. 

She nods her head at him with a smile. She knew he and the other boys were good kids just misguided. They needed someone positive in their lives and she knew that Emma took that role seriously. What she didn't understand was these boys already had someone to look up to. She was the only positive role model these boys had for a long time. 

After all the kids left. The trio headed at home. 

 _Home_.

Regina smiles at that notion. She surely felt like she was home when she was with Emma and Henry. They made meals together, cleaned up afterwards, helped Henry with his homework (though it was mostly just coloring and a few words) she loved every minute of it. Henry loved having both his mom and his Regina tucking him in at night. 

Emma and Regina were laying in bed after just making love. It was Friday night and though Emma didn't have to work tomorrow she ask Regina if she could watch Henry so she could get into the office for a while. Regina of course would watch Henry. She did say she was going to stop by her home with Henry to gather some more clothes, check her mail and other little things around the house and then she would meet Emma at the diner for lunch with Henry. 

With their plans all set them went to bed. Regina the little spoon while Emma held her firmly. 

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

 

 

Emma woke first and groaned. She gave the woman in her arms a kiss on her head and untangled herself. She showered and dressed before making her way to the station. 

Deputy Fa and Deputy Locksley were at the station wrapping up their shift. Locksley looked startled that she was there but otherwise didn't say much to her. Deputy Fa and Emma were discussing the team and commented on the baseball team progress before she clocked out and left. Robin having left 10 mins before that. 

Emma went to he roffice and made a phone call.

"Aug, any news?"

She listened to her best friend speak. His buddies were looking into the case. Without any hard evidence it was hard to go by much. Aug said she was going to come up in a few days. He wanted to be there for the first game. This was Emma's project and he was always there to support her. He also wanted to give a pair of fresh eyes on the stalking case. 

Her cell phone was ringing. 

"Hand on Aug, that's Regina. Shes probably just waking up."

"Good morning Beau-"

"Emma! He was in my house again!" She heard Regina scream. She had to move the cell phone away from her ears as the woman was screaminh into it. 

"What! Are you ok? I'll be right there! Wait in your car and lock the doors"

"August I have to go. He was at her place again!"

After saying bye and promise to update him she left the station. She called David on her way so he could assist her. 

She flew out the car and embraced Regina and Henry. She knew they were ok but she did look over them just to be sure. 

"Let me do a sweep, go in my car and lock the door till I come back."

The did and Emm went inside. He gun was drawn. She knew no one was in the house but she had to be sure. She went in and cleared the first room. She made her way into the kitchen and through the dining room. As she was exiting the dining room, she heard a noise, she braced herself before turning the corner. 

"David! Geez! Call out next time. I almost shot you!"

"Sorry. I was..sorry. We never had something like this. The worse this town had to deal with was pan and his boys." 

She sighs, he is making too much noise and if the stalker was here he would have had plenty of time to get out, hid or get the drop on them. She really needed to do more training with her deputies. She thought.

"Ok let's clear the rooms together. Downstairs is good. We'll go upstairs, follow my lead and don't get trigger happy."

He nods.

They make their way up. After each room was cleared they head into Regina's bedroom. They noticed her drawers were opened and a few of her undergarments were tossed around. 

 _Shit_. She thought. Regina is going to be pissed. This sicko was getting more daring. They make their way downstairs and out the door. She waves to Regina and Henry to come over.

"Tell me everything from the moment you got her till when I showed up."

"How's my home?" Regina asks nervously.

"It's a little messy but otherwise no damage. I don't think he was here long. Can you tell me everything."

Regina takes a deep breath. "We drove up I noticed my bedroom lights were on through the window but figured maybe I forgot to turn them off. I didn't think much of it. So I got out and went to the back seat and I was getting Henry out the car seat. He was talking and going on about Superman or something. As we reach the front door, I heard a noise coming from inside the house. Like a door slam and I Told Henry to go to the car and wait for me. I told him to stay in the car while I went inside. I opened the door and I heard the sliding glass door slam shut. I turned and ran back to the car and called you."

Emma groans internally. "Regina." Emma says trying to sound calmly. "Baby, if you heard a noise, why would you go to see? You could have gotten hurt?"

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly. I just knew that I didn't want Henry going in there if someone was inside the house."

Emma couldn't take it anymore she needed to hold her girlfriend and son again in her arms. She reached for them again. "Well I think you might have scared him off. He..." She takes a few breathe."he was in your room, in your drawers, your underwear draws." 

Regina looks up at her sheriff with tears in her eyes. She felt so violated and disgusted. Her unshed tears spilling over. 

"I just want this to end." She cries. 

"I know baby. We will catch this guy. We need to go over everyone you know. Everyone from town that might have a grudge or something against you." 

Regina nods. 

"Let's go to the station. I'll also need an official statement from you too. Sorry." She hates that she has to make her go through it all again but she does need this to narrow it down.

 

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

 

 

 

They have her statement and a couple of people listed that Emma needs to question. Deputy Fa came in to help. 

"I hate to bring it up but..." She looks between the woman. "I think maybe we should add Locksley to the list." She says with a shrug.

Emma thought it too but Regina insisted that Robin wouldn't do that. Yes he was being weird but that's because of the breakup if you want to call it that. The calls have always happened just never before at this extreme. Even when Daniel was alive she got calls that were always hung up after she answered. 

"I don't think it's him." Regina said. 

"But it doesn't hurt to check it out Regina. Mulan, let's keep that one off the list we send to Robin and David but you and I will check him out and his whereabouts and his call list." 

"Got it."

"Ok, anyone else you can think about Regina?"

She shakes her head no.

"Ok." She turns to Mulan and thanks her for the help. They headed out to pick up Henry. He was with David since they left Regina's. He would have been bored at the station and David offered to watch him. 

After picking up Henry and heading to the diner to dinner. Either woman wanting to cook they ordered their meals and listened to Henry talk about his day with David. Both woman listened bit were lost in thought. 

Emma knew that this was only going to escalate. It always does. Stalking cases usually always do. The stalker gets denied the object of his obsession and he starts getting bolder in his attempts. That's where he will make his mistakes but unfortunately that means he will be trying to access Regina more and more. She wasn't going to let that happen. 

She looks up and sees Regina looking at her. So full of love. Emma couldn't help it. She wanted to find the perfect moment to say it but she couldn't help herself. 

"I love you."

 


	25. Chapter 25

"I love you."

Oh my god. Why did I say it! She hasn't said it back and it's been forever and she is just there looking at me. Emma thinks.

"Emma...I-"

"No it's ok. I'm sorry for saying it. It's too soon I know. You don't feel it. I should, we should go"

Regina waits for Emma to shut up.   
"Emma, you idiot. If you let me finish. You would have heard me say. 'I love you too' I have for some time but yes I thought it was too soon too but my Emma I love you too. Both of you."

Emma is beaming. It wasn't the perfect place to say it but it was perfectly theirs.

"I wove you too wegina. And I wove mommy. And Kuncle Auggue. And Auntie Cat."

They both laugh but they haven't been able to take their eyes off each other.

"You love me?" Emma says more as a statement than a question.

"I do." Those two words carried a silent promise.

The diner door chimes in and a few moments after Robin came in.

"Regina, I heard about the second break in. Are you ok?"

Emma squints her eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for checking." She says.

"I can do more patrols around the street on my shifts, sheriff."

"Thank you Robin. That's a good idea." Emma says.

"I'm just glad you are ok. I'm sure you must have been scared Henry."

Emma frowns at his comment about Henry.

"I no scared. I pwotect wegina."

Regina smiles at the little boy who she has grown to love so much.

"Thank you again Robin." She says wanting to end this conversation.

He takes his cue and leaves.

Emma has been quiet since he left. Something about his comments made her uneasy. She filed that away for a later time.

"So what do you two want to do today?"

"Movie!" Henry says.

"We could go for a drive or I don't know just get out of town for a few hours?"

"Yea, I'd love that. We can pack an overnight bag just in case it gets late."

"Yippy!"

"I think Henry is happy about this."  
Regina says.

"Alright let's head home and get ready."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

  
They are finishing packing when Emma gets a call.

"It's Mulan." She announces.

"Hey Mulan." She pauses listening to the deputy. "Ugh are you serious. Ok ok. I'll be in." She says as she looks at Regina. "Ok see you in a bit."

"Bad news. I'm have to go in." She says.

"Everything ok?" Regina questions.

Emma looks to Henry and shakes her head. Regina knew it had to be bad if she didn't want to say it in front of the kid.

"Can you watch him for a few hours?"

"Of course. Will you call me later?"

"Mommy we no go?"

"No kid. I have to go to work."

She can see his little lips wobble. "But Regina is going to watch you and you guys are going to have fun."

"What do you say Henry? Will you be my date to the movies?"

"Yea."

"Ok hen be a god boy for Regina. I'll call you in a bit" she gives them a hug and heads out.

She calls Regina right away.

"Hey."

"Emma what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I didn't want to say in front of Henry. But There was a murder. Old Lady Schule."

"My-my neighbor?"

"Yea. I'm sorry. I don't know if you knew her well or not. But I'm sorry. I have to go. But I'll call you when I'm done here."

They hang up and Emma makes her way to Regina's street. She has a feeling it's related to the stalking case but doesn't have any solid evidence yet. She got out of the car and greeted the others.

Mulan, David and Robin were all called in to assist. She didn't want to call Robin in but she knew it would be suspicious if she didn't. She didn't think he would go this way too. Sure he was a creep who had a thing for her girlfriend but to go this extreme she didn't think so.

There was a small crowd starting to gather around.

"Robin you're on crowd control. Keep them, everyone behind the line. David, walk the grid in the back. Mulan you're with me inside."

"Why do I have to babysit the crowd?" Robin whined.

"Because I said so Deputy. Now go!" She said sternly.

He grumbled something she didn't understand as he walked away. Oh well she doesn't need his shit today.

Mulan and Emma went inside the house and immediately smelled a foul odor.

They go to the body. Clearly she had been dead for a while. They complete their work in the house and the coroner's office came by to collect the body. She looked like someone beat her with some type of blunt object.

After they speak to the coroner and put a rush on the autopsy they speak to a few people and the woman's youngest kid who found the body. Still in a state of shock she knew she needed to get some answers but she didn't want to push her son to hard. He just found his mom dead. No kid no matter how old they are should have to find their mom killed so brutally.

"So you came in to check on your mom because you haven't heard from her in a few days?"

"That's right. She usually calls me at least twice a week but I haven't heard from her since um last Friday. That's unusual for her."

Emma makes mental notes at the times. Last Friday, was the break in at Regina's and the victim said she saw someone. Damn she knew it was related. She thanks them for the information and gives her condolences.

They close off the crime scene and gather the evidence. They were getting demands from the neighbors asking what happened. She ensured them that they will find the person responsible but at this time they have no comment on the details of an active case. She advised them to go home, make sure their doors are locked, and always be vigilant of their surroundings.

After a more arguments from the neighbors about their safety, she was able to make her way to the station. She groaned. It's going to be a long night and they have so much work to do now. The autopsy wouldn't be done for a few days but she was able to go over some of the evidence. It was clear the person made mistakes. They didn't leave any finger prints unfortunately but they got more leads now. She sent all that she was able to over her August. She was hoping that since they had better (not outdated) equipment they would be able to further help.

It was pushing late evening and she has been avoiding going home. She didn't want to tell Regina that this murder could possibly be related to her stalker but she knew that conversation was to be had.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

  
Emma came home to find Regina sitting in the living room alone. It was past Henry's bedtime by the time she made it home. Regina was sitting in the dark except for the bathroom light on which they do for Henry.

"You're home." Regina whispers.

"Yea." Emma was really exhausted physically and emotionally.

"Come here love." She says quietly.

Emma goes to her and lays her head down on her lap. "I know I have to update you on everything but can we just have tonight?" She says as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Of course my darling. Let it out. I'm here."

Emma did. She hadn't had a cry like that since Neal left her when she was pregnant.

They remained that way well into the night and early morning. Regina just holding her. Occasionally she would whisper promises of love and support.

After the break of dawn they made their way to their room and lay down to sleep. Regina held her girlfriend tightly giving her the comfort and support that she was awarded days ago.

They slept and eventually Henry woke up and made his way into the room. For such a young boy he was perceptive of his surroundings and knew that his mommy wasn't feeling well.

"Mommy I sweep wif you and my Wegina?"

"Yea baby. Come here." They make room for him to lay down next to them.

They all laid there for a while longer before Henry got bored of just being in bed. He climbs off and goes to play in his room.

"Darling, I'm going to make Henry some breakfast. When I come back would you like to talk?"

"Yea. I'm going to shower first and then we can talk. That ok?"

"Of course." She places a kiss to her temples. "I'll have food waiting for you as well."

Emma jumps in the shower and goes over how she is going to tell Regina everything. She isn't quite certain it's related but the odd that it's not is becoming more and more evident. She sighs. She knows what she has to do. She just doesn't want to.

She gets out the shower after standing under the hot water started to turn cold. She was trying to prolong the conversation but she couldn't stay in the cold water. She gets dressed and checks her phone. She has a couple of updates from Mulan and August. She sends off a few replies and heads to the kitchen.

Regina and Henry were chatting. Well Henry was chatting and Regina was listening to him. Emma smiles at them. They haven't noticed her yet. She just watches on as Regina and Henry go on about comics. Regina isn't to familiar with comics but Henry has no problem with educating her. And she seems to be really interested. She loves this woman. She loves how much the two most important people in her life enjoy each other. Henry took to her and she took to Henry. That's all that matters to Emma. She doesn't want to shatter this moment. It's too beautiful a moment.

Regina sending her presence she turns her head to the hallway. "Hi. I have your food. Let me make you some coffee."

"I got you. You sit." She says and smiles. She gets her coffee and takes a seat at the table to eat.

"Hey buddy, do you think you can play in your room? I have to talk to Regina."

"Ok mommy."

They wait for him to close the door to his room before they go into the dreaded topic at hand. Emma has only been picking on the food, she sighs.

"Old Lady Schule."

"My neighbor." She says quietly.

"Yea. She was murdered. From the looks of it, it happened about a week ago. We are waiting for the coroner's report to confirm but we are pretty sure it was Friday or Saturday when it took place. Her son found her body. It appears that she was hit with some type of blunt object. We were unable to find the weapon but we were able to bag some evidence that we are processing. Regina I believe this is related to the stalker. I don't have definitive evidences but we do think this is related."

Regina let her get everything out. She just nodded and listened. When Emma was done she took a deep breath.

"I think I should make an official statement to the town. Let them know our sheriff's department is working diligently to solve this murder. And bring justice to the family."

"Regina, don't put your mayor mask on. Please. It's just me. Talk to me."

"I- Emma. I'm scared."

Emma went to her. I won't let anything happen to you. Baby I promise I will protect you."

"But you can't make that promise Emma, you can be my shadow forever. You won't always be by my side."

"Then I will have my deputies rotate shifts when I'm not. Or hire someone. August has wanted to come down."

"No Emma it's not just that. Even if we get someone with me. I don't want to live like that. That's not living. Just find him please." She is crying. "Please."

"I will baby. I will."


	26. Chapter 26

A few days have passed since that conversation in the kitchen. Emma has been putting in long hours at work trying to solve the murder case. Between that, Henry, Ensuring Regina wasn't alone when not at work and the baseball team she was exhausted at the end of each day. She could always postpone the game but the kids were so excited and she didn't want them to feel like they were not important and could be just easily forgotten so she pushed through her wariness and went to each practice.   
  
"Alright guys. The game is this Saturday so that means we have 2 days left to make sure you guys are in shape. Pan, good hustle out there. I want you to work with Wendy on perfecting you curve ball. Michael when you’re at bat make sure to keep your eye on the ball. If it doesn't feel like a good hit don't swing, you don't have to swing at every ball ok."  
  
She goes on coaching and eventually calls it a night. Most of the kids all leave and as she is picking up the equipment she feels eyes on her. Pan stayed behind as did Wendy. Henry is playing with them on the field. He has grown close to Pan. A sort of hero worship, with the cool older kid. She turns to see Regina staring at her.   
  
"What?" She says blushing   
  
"You're really good with them you know."  
  
"The team?"  
  
"Yea. Well with kids in general. Have you ever thought about having more?"  
  
She has.   
  
"Well yea but you know." She looks down at her lady parts area. "Kind of missing some equipment." She laughs at her lame joke.  
  
"There's ways dear."  
  
"D-do you want kids?"  
  
"Yes I do. I always thought I would have at least 3."  
  
"3!" She groans "I'm gonna need to ask my boss for a raise."   
  
"So you would want more?" She asks again.  
  
"Well I always wanted to give Henry a brother or sister. So yea I would. I did always think I would adopt since there's so many kids out there needing a good home."  
  
"You wouldn't want to carry another?"  
  
"No. I love Henry but let me tell you, labor is no joke. Would you want to?"  
  
"Yea I would like to. At least one. We can adopt our next child and then try for a third. How about that?"  
  
"You want to have kids with me?"  
  
"Darling, I know it's rather soon but I see Henry as my own. I love him and want to raise him with you."  
  
Emma has unshed tears in his eyes. "I love you so Regina. I never thought Henry and I would have someone to call our own other than each other. We were always thrown away."  
  
"Emma I would never throw you away. I love you. Both of you. And if you'll have me. I would love to have kids with you in the very near future."  
  
Emma for a moment felt like this was a marriage proposal. It's certainly carried the weight of one. But none came. She briefly allowed her thought go to Daniel. Regina was engaged once and lost her true love. Of course she wouldn't want to get engaged or married. Her thoughts went darker. She would never fully have Regina. She would also be in his shadows.   
  
Regina saw the spark in her eyes at her words to Emma quickly change to pain. She wondered what was going on in that brain of hers. She steps closer to her.  
  
"Emma, I love you. And I can't wait to have more kids with you."  
  
"Yea. Me too. With you I mean." Her heart was in it but her mind was wandering now. Her phone rings and she sees it's August.   
  
"What's up Aug." She listens to him speak. "Here? You're really here?"   
  
"Yea ok we will be right there just have to get the car loaded and Henry strapped in." Another pause. "Yea she you soon"  
  
"August is here! He came for the game on Saturday."  
  
"I finally get to meet the legend Henry goes on about?"  
  
"Ha yea but don't call him a legend. He always has an inflated ego."  
  
"Hey kid we gotta go." She yells out to Henry. Pan has him on his shoulders and is running around the bases as Wendy is racing them. She snaps a quick photo of that. It was just too cute.  
  
They make their way over to the woman.  
  
"You need a ride Peter?"   
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna hang out for a while then head home."  
  
"You sure? It's no trouble. Your place isn't too far from me."  
  
"Nah. Plus my foster dad isn't home yet." He tilts his head to Wendy. "I might walk her home."  
  
"Gotcha." She winks at him and he blushes. "Be safe."  
  
"You too sheriff. Good night Mayor. See ya Henry."  
  
Henry runs up to him and gives him a hug. "Good night Pewer."  
  
They make their way home and see a beaming August leaning against his car.   
  
As they all hop out the car Henry is giggling and screaming with delight. "Knuckle Auggie, Auggie!!" Youw weawy hewe"  
  
"Yea buddy! I couldn't miss your first game!"  
  
"I no pway."  
  
"You no play?"  
  
"No I mask cot."  
  
"Oh well I couldn't miss your first mascot game!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Aug. I want you to meet Regina. Regina this the most -"  
  
"Almost, handsome, rugged, smartest-"  
  
"Annoying, frustrating, most loving brother there is."  
  
"Wow what a resume. It's nice to finally meet you August."  
  
"You too. I can see why she has been hiding you. Wow!"  
  
She blushes at his comment.   
  
Emma wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Hey get your own."  
  
"If all the woman are this hot then I just might have to move down here."  
  
"Oh boy. Let's not take him to the diner then." Regina elbows Emma in the stomach. At the implication of Ruby. "Ouch. Sorry sorry." She says as she rolls her eyes.   
"You know I only have eyes for you baby."  
  
"You better!"  
  
"You two are so cute I just might gag."  
  
"Shut up. Come on let's go inside."  
  
They make their way up to the apt and get Aug squared away. They offered him their bed but he said he was good on the couch. They have a nice dinner which Regina made and August ate 3 servings of. With henry off to bed Emma starts filling him in on the case.   
  
"So have you checked out Deputy Douchebag's alibis?"  
  
"Who?" Regina asks.  
  
Emma is shaking her head no behind Regina’s back. Regina catches her. "Who is deputy what was it? Douchebag?"  
  
"Robin."  
  
"I thought we cleared him. He isn't capable of something like this Emma. I've known him since high school. He and Daniel were best friends. It's not him."  
  
"Regina we have to be able to clear everyone. And there's some things about him that don't add up."  
  
"Emma I'm telling you it's not him. I get it, you and Robin have this weird competition going on and you both hate each other but darling I know him. Yea he gets weird sometimes but that's just Robin. He is harmless."  
  
Emma frowns and sighs. She turns to August. "He was working during the murder and break ins. Usually on patrol or just off work."  
  
Regina gets up and announces she is going to bed. She leaves before they could respond.   
  
"Shit. She is pissed huh."  
  
"Yea. I don't get it. I know they were friends in high school but everyone treats this guy like he is fragile. But you should see him. Something definitely isn't right with him."  
  
"I could tail him for a while. He would expect that. He doesn't know me."   
  
"Yea maybe that might be a good idea. Have you heard anything from your guys?"  
  
"Nah. They said maybe tomorrow or Saturday they will have the phone records."  
  
"That's good. Well want to call it a night?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright if you need anything just holler."  
  
She hugs him goodnight and goes off to make up with Regina.   
  
"Hey babe?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Babe, I know your mad. And I know you don't think it's Robin. I get he was-IS your friend. It's not a competition; it's me being concerned for you."  
  
"He is harmless."  
  
"Ok. I hope your right Regina. But you can't fault me for doing everything to find this guy even if it makes a few people uncomfortable. It's my job to protect you. Not just as sheriff but as your girlfriend. Don't fault me for that."  
  
Regina turns to her finally. "You're right. I'm sorry. Come here."  
  
Emma does and Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulder. "I love you."  
  
Emma kisses the top of her head. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ   
  
  
  
  
The next day Emma and Regina went to work. August followed Regina around at a distance to see if anyone was tailing her. Taking note of anyone who was taking a special interest in her day to day. But with her being mayor she had a lot of people going up to her. By afternoon and everyone out of work or school they headed to the park for one more practice before the game tomorrow morning.   
  
The team hustled and they all felt confident that they were going to win. She gave them a speech about winning and losing.   
  
"Win or lose as long as your show up and give it your best, you already won. You guys have the heart and I couldn't be more proud of you all. Tomorrow I want you guys to show up and just have fun. Don't worry about the score; don't worry about trying to win. Just have fun. Mulan, do you have anything to add?"  
  
"I'm proud of each one of you. You guys had every reason not to come and every day you came to practice and every day you gave your all. Tomorrow I ask for the same. Have fun. Show good sportsmanship. That is all I ask."  
  
"Coaches I would like to add something if that's alright." Regina said.  
  
"Sure" Emma replied.  
  
"Each one of you brings something special to the team. I've come and watched you all play and put your heart into it. You all make the town, your coaches and me proud. I hope you are proud of the commitment you are giving to this team and yourself. Now tomorrow let's have fun but go kick some butts."  
  
All the kids cheer and clap. They are all pumped for tomorrow's game.   
  
The kids head out while the adults stay behind to get the field ready for tomorrow. They had a surprise they wanted to put up too. They had a big banner made with the team's name and newly created logo. The Storybrook Miner's. In big bold letters it read. "Go team." Simple but awesome. The kids would love it. The whole town wrote at the bottle of the banner in marker wishing them good luck. They wanted to make this first game special for the kids. Most never had anything or anyone. This was their way of writing the wrong that their life handed them.   
  
They put the banner up on the fence. Went to the Mayor’s office to pick up some boxes of goodies she had made for the town to support their team. She had foam hands, tee shirts and caps made to hand out. They went home and couldn't sleep as they all excited for the game.   
  
Oh shot Regina though. She forgot her jersey with her lady name on it at the mansion. Oh well I'll run and get it tomorrow before the game.   
  
With her plan in mind, she snuggled up next to her sheriff and went to bed.   
  
The next day Emma had gotten up early to head to the field. August and Henry were with her. She let Regina sleep in a bit. She knew she was tired after the week she had. She would meet them at the diamond field after she wakes up. It was only 2 blocks away and she was driving. She wasn't too worried. She always worried for Regina but Regina told her it wasn't that far away. So she reluctantly agreed.  
  
Regina woke up and got dressed. She headed out 10 minutes earlier than she needed so she could make that quick stop at her house to get her jersey. She drove to the mansion and got out her car. She didn't know she was being followed.   
  
She made her way into the house and up her room. She got the jersey and pulled it over the white tank top Emma let her borrow. She checked herself in the mirror and pleased with the fit of the jersey she turns around slowly checking that she has everything she needs.   
  
She walks to the bedroom door and makes her leave. Walking down the hallway she comes upon the stairs. Taking each step one by one till she reaches the end. She grabs her car keys from the bowl by the first door and reaches for it. As she is pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time. She doesn't see the man standing by the door until she nearly crashes into him.  
  
"Hello Regina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no who could be at the door? Who do you think it is? Let's hear your thoughts in the comments.


	27. Chapter 27

" _Hello Regina."_

"Oh goodness, Robin you scared me." She says as she puts her hand over her heart to calm herself down. Her heart jumped as she wasn't expecting anyone in front of her. She tries to take a step outside but he is blocking her from exiting.

"You know I've waited and waited for you to finally notice me. I waited for you to come around and stop this nonsense with the sheriff. Your not gay Regina."

"Robin what are you talking? Move aside!" She says trying to sound strong with authority.

"Shut up." He shows her the gun he was carrying, rubbing the gun on his temples. "You have no idea what I have done for you. How much I love you! We could have had something beautiful but you went gutter diving with that dyke!"

"Your delusional!"

"I said shut up!" He back hands her and pushes her into the house before slamming the door.

"Robin. Please. Don't do this. It's not to late to stop please."

"Oh now you know my name. Now you want to talk sweetly to me! No, I think I will take what's mine and ruin you for the sheriff. Let's see if she will want you after I get through with you!"

"Robin. Please. We are friends. We can go back to that." She says to calm him down.

"Friends? Oh we are friends now huh? You certainly didn't want to be friends before. Tell me what changed Regina?"

"Emma will know I'm missing. She will come find me. Don't do this Robin." She is trying to reason with him to no avail. 

He picks her up from the floor and shoves her to the office. He has his arms wrapped around her. "Remember this? This is where we first began before that bitch came to town. Ironic this is where it will end." He is whispering in her ear.

She tries to wiggle her way off. To push him away. It only makes him laugh at her attempts. She was able to kick him in the groining as she shoved off him. "You bitch! You will pay for that! Or maybe I'll get Henry to pay. That little whinny shit! You so easily replaced me and Roland."

He pistol whips her with his revolver. And she falls to the floor again. "Get up!"

She has a cut on under her eyes and it's bleeding. Her lip is busted and bleeding. She starts screaming for help but she knows it's pointless.

"Help! Help! Someone help! Hahaha. See no one is around! Everyone is st that stupid game! So scream all you want. Please scream. I want to hear you scream!"

He brings her up to her feet as he shoves her against her oak table.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

Michael Darling was running late to the baseball game so he decided to cut through Mifflin street to shave off a few minutes. He was passing the mayor's house when he sees the deputy strike the mayor. He ducks down to see what's going on. The deputy always scared him. Something about him wasn't right. When he saw the look in the mayor's face he knew he had to get the coach. He took off running as fast as he could without stopping. He knew the mayor was in danger.

He is running at top speed when he finally reaches the diamond. He races straight to the sheriff.

"Coach." He says out of breath. Gasping for air in his lung.

"Hey Michael what's wrong?" She says as she kneels down to his small body. He was under weight and really small for his 12 year old age.

"Mayor." He takes another breathe.

"Mansion" he says still gasping for air. He might pass out.

Emma's face starts to pale.

"Locksley." He cant get enough air in his lung.

"Gun." He gets out.

Before he can say anything else she sprints as fast as she can to her car. She turns around and shouts to Peter "watch over Henry. I'll be back!"

August and Mulan were right on her tail. David who just got there saw them running in a frantic state. He races to the car. Before she was able to peel away he jumps in. It's only a 8 mins drive to Regina's but somehow she makes it in 3. In that time Mulan filled him in on what little they know.

She doesn't even get up the drive way before she flings open the car door, barely remembering to shut the car off.

She starts rushing up to the door.

August reaches for her. "Wait. He days sternly, wait. We don't know what's waiting for us on the other side. The kid said gun. We need to be smart about this."

She knew he was right but all she care about was that Regina was on the other side probably hurt. She couldn't wait. She needed to get in there. She moves out him and he grabs her arm and yanks her back.

"We need a plan. If we go in there guns blazing she could get hurt."

"Fine. Mulan, David you go around back. August and I will go in from the front. Don't shoot unless you have to. Don't hit Regina!"

They head to the back and she takes out her gun. She takes a few breathe and opens the door quietly. She doesn't see anyone or hear anything. They were able to quietly clear the living room. Mulan and David are at the sliding door. August unlocks it and they go in to clear the kitchen as Emma is emerging from the Dining room. They hear some shuffling around. They make their way towards the home office. When they hear Robin yelling at her. " _Help! Help! Someone help! Hahaha. See no one is around! Everyone is st that stupid game! So scream all you want. Plea_ se scream. _I want to hear you scream!"_

The door is slightly ajar and she rushes in and tackles him down. Mulan goes for Regina and gets her out the room. Emma and Robin are wrestling on the floor. Both struggling for his gun. It's in between the two of them a they are trying to gain the upper hand. Emma is on top of her while he is under her struggling to push her off while getting the gun. There is a loud pop.

Everyone freezes.

Regina turns as she was leaving out through the door to see that Emma and Robin have stopped moving and blood is starting to flow out from under them. It's not clear who was shot.

Everyone was shocked and no one moved for what felt like eternity. Finally Emma pulls up slowly. She looks down and see that Robin was bleeding from his abdomen.

Regina releases a breathe she didn't release she was holding.

Emma checks his pulse.

"Is he..." David ask.

"No but his pulse is weak. Call in the paramedics." She moves the gun away from him and cuffs him. It's standard practice even if the prep is subdue you still cuff them. David kneels beside him to try to stop the bleeding.

She gets up shaken but heads to Regina. "Are you ok?"

Regina sees all the blood on her clothes. "Your bleeding."

Emma looks down and sees the blood on her shirt. "It's not mine." She cups Reginas face to take a look at the wounds. "We need to get you to the hospital and get checked out."

"I'm fine. He didn't. It's just here."  
She pointed to her face.

"He didn't..." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"No. I can't believe he would do this. Schule, he killed her. Why? Why would he do this?" Regina ask but didn't expect an answer. Only he could truly answer that.

"I don't know. Maybe she saw to much. She was a nosy neighbor. I don't know Regina."

"I didn't think he would do this Emma. I really thought I knew him."

Emma couldn't say anything. She just escorted Regina out the room and into the living room. She got her to tell them a little bit of what happened before She looked up to see the paramedics making their way in. She pointed to the office and they lift his body in the gurney and make their way out. The female paramedic comes to Reginas side and starts checking her out. "We will need to take you to the hospital to have an x-ray done. Make sure there's no broken bones." She says.

They nod. "I'll take her in." Emma says.

Mulan says she will clear up the house while Emma takes her to the hospital. She also will make a stop at his home after she gets a warrant to search. She wants to see if the weapon used to kill the neighbor was there.

They head out to the hospital. August said he will pick up Henry from the park and let the team know they will have to postpone the game. Emma insist they still play and ask if he could fill in for the coaches.

He agrees and heads to the park.

Emma drove in silence as they make their way to the hospital.   
Regina was still in a state of shock. Emma looks over at her. "I'm." She clears her throat. "I'm sorry Regina."

She snaps her head up. "What? Why?"

"I should have protected you. I should have been with you. I should have worked harder to find his identity." She says.

"I failed you." She says again in a whisper.

"No Emma. You didn't fail me. Don't think like that. You warned me about him. I just couldn't see it. I just don't understand, he was working during most of the incidents."

"Yea but Mulan and him only really check in with each other with updates. He is out on patrol mostly while she handled the station."

"I'm just glad it's over. W-whats going to happen next. With him I mean. With Rolan?"

"Well with him. He is going to be out away for a long time. As for Rolan. They will notify the next of kin to take him. If no one does then he becomes the ward of the state."

Regina is silent. Lost in thought when they reach the hospital. Emma gets out and opens the door for her. They are greeted with the receptionist and are shown to a private room. It pays to be the mayor and Sheriff sometimes.

They are waiting to be seen. Emma keeps her eyes on her the whole time. She wants to reach out and hold her but her clothes are full of blood and she isn't sure Regina wants to be touched after what she went through.

Regina's eyes are down and all she wants to do is be wrapped in Emma's strong arms where she always feels safest.

A nurse comes in and checks her vitals and goes over a few thing. She ask if anything else happened other than the obvious. Regina assured her and Emma that he didn't. Emma stopped him before it got to that point. She said the dr would be in shortly.

"So we are going to need to get a statement, officially, from you. We have to know everything that went down so we can put him away for a long time."

"Ok"

Theres a light knock at the door. And Dr. Whale opens up the door. "Mayor Mills, I'm sorry about what happened. But we will get you checked out and out of here as soon as we can. First let's take a look at that face. Do you kind if I touch you." He says. He knows that with cases like this it's always best to ask before touching as some victims can withdraw and recoil.

"That's fine Dr."

He lifts her face up and takes a look at it. "Well it's a deep cut will need stitches but I want to make sure there's no breaks so I'm going to send you down to x-ray. Once we get the imaging we will go from there."

She sighs. "Ok"

2 hours later August comes in with Henry. They have a little teddy bear that Henry insisted on getting for Regina. August also stopped at the apt to get Emma a change of shirt.

They are directed to the room and pop their head it. "Hi, can we come in?"

"Yea." Emma replies. "It's just me. Regina is getting stitches right now."

"I brought you a change of clothes. Didn't think would want to stay in bloody clothes. Henry is in the waiting room with your neighbor. He wants to see Regina but I told him to wait until the Dr says she can have visitors."

"Thanks. I'm going to change real quick."

"I'll go to the waiting room with Henry."

"Ok." She turns to the bathroom. "Aug?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you. For being here. For having my back. For everything." She says as tears roll down her face. She hasn't allowed herself to cry because she was trying to be strong for Regina.

"Always kiddo. Always." He embraces her tightly.

He leaves after a few moments and she changes. Washes her hands and arms of the blood. This is going to be a long day she thinks. She sighs before going back into the room.

Regina was back and sitting on the bed. She has the stitches on her the wound below her eye. "Whale said there's no break but I'm going to have a wicked black eye. It's going to swell up and my lip will probably have bruising around that too." She says with a frown.

"I'll take that over you being more hurt." She goes to her. "You are beautiful. Bruises, no bruises, black eye no black eye. You are beautiful and I love you."

"I love you Emma."

They look at each other. Lost in teach others eyes.

"You changed clothes?"

"Oh yes. August brought some. He said Henry is in the waiting room demanding to see his Regina."

"Well they said we are just waiting on my discharge papers. I know I have to give an official statement but can we do it tomorrow. I just want to go home and lay in your arms. Please."

"Of course baby."

After being released. They go to the waiting area to pick up Henry and August. Mulan, Katherine, David and the team are there too. Henry runs up to Regina crying.

"You hort. My Wegina hort. Teddy will take care of you." He says as he hands her the bear and embraces her.

She can't stop the tears coming down her face. She holds him tightly. "Thank you Henry."

Mulan, Katherine, David and The team rush over to her.

Regina was talking to Henry and the team. They told her that they won. She was so proud of them. She turns to Michael and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm told you were my hero today." The boy blushes at the kiss. They continue  talking while Emma was getting an update on Robin. "He is out of surgery. We have a guard watching over him until he is released then we are transporting him to County."

"We need to get a statement from you." David says as he turns to Regina.

"We will do that tomorrow David. She had a rough day. Let's give her one night to rest." Emma says.

"Ok."

Mulan asks to speak to her in private. Emma takes her to the hallway.

"What's up?" Emma says.

"I went to his house. He had a serious obsession with her. There was pictures of her in his room, pictures of you guys together. Her missing underwear were there too. We didn't find any weapons that could be linked back to the murder but this guy's was seriously disturbed. Your pictures would have the face crossed off."

"Geez. Ok did you bag it all?"

"Yea. We have it all down at evidence in the station."

"Good. What about Roland?"

"His aunt picked him up. Wasn't good. That kid is going to have issues. He was cursing and throwing a fit saying his daddy was going to bring his new mommy home today."

"Let's hope his aunt gets him help."

"Yea. Seriously."

"Ok good job. Thank you for all your work."

"Take your woman home. Get some rest."

"Thanks."

They head back to the waiting area to get the rest of the group to head out.

Katherine gives her a hug and says she will stop by tomorrow to check in on her. 

True to her word. Emma takes Regina to the apt and holds her all evening and night. Henry and August have a bros night in while the two lay in bed making silence promises and declaration of love without saying a word.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a few weeks in the timeline to wrap up the Robin part of the story. I hate Robin so I'm tired of writing about him.

A few weeks have passed and Robin has been sent to prison. He received 20 years for the attack. An additional life sentence for the murder of Mrs Schule. They were able to find evidence to link him to the murder. Regina's wounds were healing and at the request of Emma, she was seeing Dr. Hopper.

Life was starting to get normal again. They attended the baseball games on Saturdays. The first Saturday Regina was back the team had a surprise for her. They made her a jumbo card that they all signed. True to his word, Peter got the baseball that he made his first homeroom with and put it in a case to give to her. They also put money together and got her flowers and a plaque that said Honorary Coach of the year. They made her cry. Emma cried and even Mulan had to wipe a tear away. Of course it was dust that got in her eyes she claimed.

Yes life was normalizing finally. August was planning on moving down but needed to tie up some loose ends back at home. He fell in love with the town.

Emma had even taken up to learning salsa and bachata with Katherine. Regina had no clue of course. Emma wanted to surprise her. She was a natural. She knew how to dance but dancing to latin music wasn't something she had done before but wanted to as it was important to her girlfriend. She was planning a special night for them to go out dancing. She just wanted a few more lessons in before she would surprise Regina.

Regina still hasn't returned to her mansion and has opt to staying with the Swans. She didn't want to go back. Not yet at least and not without her family. Yes family she thought. Maybe she could sell the house and they buy another one. Something that feels more home.

Another week passed. Regina notices that Katherine and Emma were spending more and more time together and though she knew nothing was going on she still turned a little green.

"You two seem really chummy. That's good." She says lamely.

"Yea. Kat is cool."

"Kat? You guys are on Nick names now?" She questions.

Emma turns her head to hide her smirk. She is jealous. "Yea I guess so. Anyways, I'm having lunch with her tomorrow after the game. Do you think you could take take for an hour?"

"Um ok. Emma is something going on with you two?"

"What! No! Regina! I love you. There's no one for me but you. We just got close cause she is important to you and therefore is important to me. Would you like to join us tomorrow?" She could always change the lesson to another day.

"No I'm being silly. I'm sorry my love."

"You sure cause I know she wouldn't mind and you know I always love being around you."

"No I promise darling. It's ok."

"Alright." She leans in to peak her cheek.

"Ok headed to work. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Of course."

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

  
The next day Emma is at Katherine's house and they are in the middle of the loving room with all the furniture pushed aside. She was going over some moves and Emma being the good student listen carefully. She wanted to impress her girlfriend next week when she took her out she she practice as often as she could. She even recruited Milan and David to be her partner when their was down time at the station. Which was all the time now that things died down.

"So Regina thinks there's something going on between us."

"Nooo. Oh this is good!!" She loves to tease her best friend only in fun.

"Oh boy."

"Let me have some fun with her. I'm supposed to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"I don't know. She has a mean streak. I don't want to be on that receiving end."

"Oh don't I know it. Fine but I am going to mess with her just a tiny bit."

Emma rolls her eyes and gets back into place as the song starts up.

They spend another hour and Katherine says she is ready.

"Go forth my Padawan. The force is strong in you now."

"Idiot." She laughs.

This was their last lesson date. But Emma and Katherine actually enjoyed each other's company and decided that once Emma impressive her girlfriend on the dance floor she might continue their "lunch dates" but include a hot-headed latina they both know and love.

She heads home and sees Regina and Henry are watching a movie. Superman of course.

"Hi my babies." She says.

"Mommy shhh Superman is on."

"Ohh sorry." She says and she plants a kiss on Regina's lips. "Hi."

"Shhh superman is on dear." She teases.

"Sorry." She rolls her eyes. They trio watch the rest of the movie in silence.

After the movje was over and Emma was allowed to talk. She asks if they want to order in tonight. Regina reluctantly agreed.

"Hey so I was thinking. Um next Friday would you like to go out. I know it's been ages since we gone out alone like on a date but I was wondering if you want to you know go out. If you don't want to its ok. I just thought it would be nice." She was rambling. God this woman makes her nervous still.

"Emma are you asking me on a date?"

"Yea?" She says.

Regina smiles. God her girlfriend was adorable.

"I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Yea? Awesome." She fist pumps the air. "Kat said she would watch the kid."

"Wonderful."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I want to keep that a surprise of that's ok."

"That's quite alright"

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

The next week went by soo slow for Emma. She was nervous about her date. She didnt want to mess up and step all over her toes. She made sure to practice in the statiom as often as she could between rescuing cats stuck in a tree.

Finally Friday was here and she was nervous. She had a red dress that she knew Regina would love but most importantly would be easy for her to bust her moves in. She told Regina to wear a dress. And that was all the information she gave the older woman.

Emma got dressed in her apartment while Regina got ready at Katherines before she took over watching Henry for the night. Emma wore her tight red dress that clinged to her body. Her hair was in loose curls and her had put some makeup on. She wanted to look good tonight. She had on res heels that matched her dress. She put together an overnight bag for Henry since he was staying the night with Katherine. She doubled checked her confirmation for the hotel tonight by the club so they could enjoy drinks and not have to worry about driving all the way back to storybrook.

"Let's go Kid." She calls for him.

"Wow ma. You wook preautifcal."

"Thank you. Are you ready to go."

"Yup. Yup." He gives her a thumbs up.

They make their way to Katherine's.   
Emma felt nervous but she didn't k ow why. It's not like it was a first date.

Katherine answered the door and gave her a once over. "Wow. Looking good. If Regina doesn't put a ring on it then I will." She says.

Regina smacks her. And goes to Emma. "Mine." She kisses her then allows herself to look at the younger woman. "All mine."

Emma is speechless. Regina is wearing a black dress. Similar to the one she is wearing but hers was backless. Her hair was down as usual but it was flawless. Her makeup was perfect with smokey eyes. Emma bite her knuckles. Damn she was so fine.

"Well you two have fun." Kate says bringing them out of their trance.

They both kiss Henry goodbye and the same for Kate. And head off out of town.

"So I still can't know where we are going?"

"Nope. But we do have to make a quick stop to check in"

"Okay?" Regina says in wonder.

They drive for a while listening to music and talking about their day. Rehina starts seeing familiar places. When they finally arrive in front of a hotel. Emma tells her she will be back. She jumps out reaching for a bag in the backseat that Regina didnt know was there. She goes into the hotel and after about 10 mins she comes back in and they park the car.

"What are we doing dear?"

"Getting out the car. We are going down the street."

Regina looks to the area Emma was pointing too. "Baja Betty's? I thought you didn't like that place."

"I didn't say that. Come on." She gets out and helps Regina out the car. Regina was skeptical that this night was going to go well but she trusted Emma so she went along.

They make their way in and order a drink. Just like before all eyes were on the pair. "Are you ok?" Regina ask.

"Yea." She says as she take a drink of her beer.

Some woman comes up to Regina and asks her to dance. "No thanks." She says politely. She didn't want Emma pissed again.

"You don't want to dance?" Emma asks her.

"Not with her." She says with a hint of sadness.

Emma smiles. "Would you like to dance? With me?"

"Yes." She says hopeful.

Emma gets up from the bar stool and offers her hand to Regina. The brunette take it and Emma leads her to the middle of the dance floor as a new song starts to play.

_"He perdido el balance por tu amor,  
En tus manos yo caí, tienes control sobre mi, Tu cuerpo es la cárcel y yo un prisionero, Y jamás quiero salir, condenado y soy feliz."_

When they finally reach the middle. Emma takes the lead and starts swaying her hips to the beat. Regina gasp. She was shock to say the least. "What is this?" She ask. Emma ignores the question and brings Regina in to dance with her.

 _"Try to keep my balance but I still fall, But how'd I fall so hard_  
Right into your arms, I swear girl  
Wrapped inside you baby and it's so warm, Love without a cause  
Leaves me trapped inside my own bars"

They legs are tangled together. Both moving as one to the beat. Emma's arms are moving up and down Reginas back sending shivers down her spine. Regina left are in around Emma's neck. Her nails are lighting digging her her scalp. Her right hand is running traces down Emma's arm.

_"I'll give you my heart girl but you got to promise (prométame mami)  
Promise you'll hold me (hold me)touch me (touch me) Love me, way past forever"_

Still tangled Emma bends down slowly. Regina leans her head back. Emma makes her way back up kissing her exposed neck. Regina rolls her neck from side to side.

_"Yo tan joven padesco del corazón, Y por tu amor sufriría mil años y con mucho honor, I'm trying to be calm but my chest keeps pounding Try to swim but it's like i'm drowning, All I've come for is love, oh baby"_

Emma turns Regina around. Her bavk to Emma's front. She is grinding her ass on Emma. Emma's arms are running her hands down Reginas legs. Regina is leaning into Emma with her head resting on Emma's shoulder. Her head is tilted to the side. And Emma leads kisses on her neck and the sensitive spot under her ear.

_"Temo que me dejes en el abandono, Y tue eres mi oxigeno y mi todo, But I realize yes, Worth running a race, when the finish line is you"_

As the song comes to an end they didn't realize they had eyes on them. They both blush and head back to the bar.

"Where did that come from?"

"You know those lunch dates with Kate?"

"She taught you that!?"

"Yea. I wanted to make up for the last time we were here." She admits.

"I don't know if I want to smack Katherine for dancing like that wth you or hugs her for teaching you that."

"How about you just dance with me some more?"

They do. They spend the next few hours dancing. Before heading back to the hotel.

They stumble into the room as they haven't been able to stop kissing since being on the dance floor. Somehow they make it in. After the door closes and Emma locks it. Regina takes her phone out and puts on a song while pushing Emma into the bed. She starts dancing seductively. Giving Emma a sexy strip tease.

 _"You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind_  
I can't see anything 'coz this love got me blind  
I can't help myself, I can't break the spell"

She took off her dress slowly pulling it off her while her legs were I between Emma's as she sat and watched. Emma's eyes haven't left Regina's body. She looks at the sexy bra a d matching lacy panties she is wearing.

 _"Baby I'm too lost in you_  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things you do  
I'm just too lost in you"

She turns to sit on Emma's lap. Her right hand going up to pull Emma closer. She turns her head to look into her eyes and they start to kiss. Emma's hands reach to the front. Her right hand slowly rubbing her hands down Reginas tonnes stomach and tracing her lace panties. Her left hand is cupping Regina's breast. Rehina moans into Emma's mouth.

 _"I'm going crazy with love for you baby I can't eat and I can't sleep I'm going down like a stone in the sea_  
No-one can rescue me  
Baby I'm too lost in you."

The song slowly fades out but they don't mind. They are too lost in each to care. Emma's hand slips under her panties and she feels how wet her girlfriend is for her. Regina moans louder at the touch. Emma starts to rub the length of her clit. Regina is grinding her hips into Emma. She lets go of Emma mouth while pulling her lower lip with her teeth. "Emma faster."

Emma complies. She has to hold her down with her other hand as Regina is grinding wildly.

"Baby I'm so close." She says.

"Come for me." She reply as she pumps one finger, two fingers into her.

"Mmmm. Emmmmma."

She spasms as she came hard. Her chest is breathing hard. She is leaning into Emma for support. Emma doesn't let her go. She is still slowly and tenderly still rubbing her pussy letting her ride out her orgasm. Once the older woman comes down from her high Emma takes her hands out and brings up her fingers to her lips to taste the essence of her girl. Emma gets up and takes the rest of her clothes off whole Emma starts to take hers off. Regina turns to her and pushed her down on the bed.

"My turn." She crawls up the bed while kissing Emma's thighs until she reaches the place she has been craving. She starts off slow. Placing delicate kisses. Emma is already squirming around trying to get more of her mouth. Rehina doesn't disappoint. She starts to lick her pussy while her hands reach up to cup her breast. Emma is grinding her hips to meet Regina's mouth. She moves one hand down to finger her hole. Emma is gasping and moaning into the night.

Regina is moving faster while her tongue is licking her clit. She loves the way her girlfriend taste. It's a taste she doesn't ever want to lose. Emma is at the bink of pleasure.  
"Baby come up her. I need to hold you." She says.

Regina moves her her body while her hand is still rubbing her clit. Emma and Regina are kisses and Emma moans in her mouth as she comes all over Regina's hand.   
"Fuck. That was so good."

"Mmmm. Indeed." She says as she starts licking her hand. Emma reaches for the bag she had thought in earlier that evening and pulls something out. Regina can't see since the lights were off but she hears Emma shuffling around.

"What are you doing?" She says with a slight giggle.

"Ahh. Damn. Ouch. Hang on." The younger one says.

She is back on the bed. And moves her body to hover over the brunette. "Hi."

Regina laughs are her silliness. "Hi my love."

Emma pushes one of Regina's leg to the side so she can lay between them. Regina feels something hard poking her.

"Do you have a strapon or did you suddenly grow a penis since I've been down there?" She says.

"Yea I thought you would like to try it. If you not comfortable I can put it away." She says to her.

"No, no let's use it."

"Ok." She says as she slowly runs the tip along Regina's pussy to coat it with her juices. She slowly pushes the tip in. She is met with some resistance.

Regina's is racking her nail up and down Emma's back leaving marks along the skin. The fake dick is pushing inside her slowly filling her up. She hasn't had anything this big inside her and it was stretching her deliciously. Emma starts to pump her a little faster now that Regina is taking it all. All the sounds coming from the room is their moans, the juices from Regina and the bed squicking.

Emma lifts her body off Regina and brings her legs up to give her more access. Regina moans loud.

"Fuck Emma. Oh my god. Faster baby."

Emma does. She is pounding into her with the fake dick. Regina's bed is hitting the headboard. Emma pulls her down and Regina ends up sitting on Emma pushing her onto a sitting position. She guides the cock back into her pussy and moves her arms around Emma's neck. She starts to ride her. Moving up and down the fake dick. Emma attacks her neck leaving marks along the way.

Regina is so close. Emma guides her back down to the bed and slowly slides in and out. Regina's walls start getting tighter. She screams out Emma's name as she cums again.

They lay they panting. Emma takes the strapon off. Regina moves her body into Emma's tucking into her. Ema kisses her head before drifting off to sleep. Regina whispers I love you before sleep claims her too.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Regina eventually moved back into her house though she spent little time there. When she was there Henry and Emma were usually over. She was thinking of selling the mansion and opting for something more like home. Maybe a nice little cottage with 3 or 4 bedrooms. Something where Henry can grow up in with his siblings.

She smiled at that thought. She knew she wanted to add to the little family she unofficial was in. Henry had made a slip up and called her mommy when he took him to the park. She didn't correct him on it. It just felt right. Her heart fluttered at the thought of being his mom. She loved him already.

"Hey. You ok there?" Emma said as she sat down next to her at the diner. They were meeting here for dinner. Henry was at a sleep away camp for the weekend with David, Mulan and the team. They wanted to show the kids a bit about nature and team work outside the diamond. So Emma was on call this weekend. She didn't mind, it meant more time with Regina alone.

"Of course darling. Just lost in thought."

"Good thoughts I hope." Her smile was contagious as Regina could help but smile back at her.

"Always good thoughts my love."

"Have a good day at work? How's the session with Hopper going?"

"Work was work as usual, Dr Hopper was quite helpful." She said as she thought about the session they had.

" _I think-no I know I have let go of Daniel. He was such a big part of my life and I never let anyone break down these walls I put up but with Emma they came crumbling down the moment our eyes met. Does that make me a bad person for letting Daniel go? He was never confirmed KIA but it's been nearly 5 years since he has been gone."_

_"Why do you feel like that makes you a bad person?"_

_"I just" she sighs and takes a deep breath. "I am so incredibly happy and in love with Emma. I never felt this way before. Not even with Daniel."_

_"Regina you are allowed to move on. You are allowed to live your life and be happy."_

_She feels her tears fall down her face freely._

_"I want to ask her to marry me. I want to have a home with her and Henry. I want to add to this little family. But don't you think it's too soon?"_

_"Do you feel like it's to soon? Regina, in my experience and opinion love has no time limits or expectations. Love is just love. Love is part of our evolution and composition - to love and be loved in return. Many people say that true unconditional love is rare. But I disagree. Do you have any expectations on Emma for her to receive your love?"_

_"No of course not."_

_"Do you or have you tried to change her? To mold her into this idea of a perfect love and perfect partner for you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then you see, love, true love does exist and is epitomised in agape love or sacrificing love. True love is when a person truly seeks what is best for another person. It is not destroyed by the loved one's actions. It forgives, understands and is patient. And from our many sessions and what I've seen displayed around town in coming to know Emma that is the definition of the love she has for you. There is no doubt had she been around when Daniel was here she would are aside for your happiness."_

_"She would. But she would be wrong. My happiness doesn't lie in a person but I am happiest with i am with her."_

_"So going back to your question. Do you think it's to soon in your relationship to take that next step?"_

_She wonders his question._

_"That unfortunately is all the time we have. Until next week Regina."_

_"Thank you Dr. Hopper." She says as she stands. He walks her out the door._

_"If you don't mind, will you being asking her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. I have a good feeling about you two. You deserve happiness Regina. But I believe you have found it already."_

_She smiles at him as she makes her way down the hall._

"Earth to Major Tom."

"Oh sorry my love." She says shaking her head to clear it. "There's so much that needs to be done with work and stuff."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Hmm just get me the budget report in on time?"

"Anything but that. You know I'm pretty good with my hands." She says with a wink.

"Mmm I do quite like that."

"Well how about after dinner I run you a nice warm bath and give you a massage to help relax you?"

"Now your talking Ms. Swan."

They order their drinks and Emma brings up Henry's birthday.

"So it's in 3 weeks. It's been tradition to go away for the weekend. Last year we went to NY. I was thinking maybe Philadelphia. They have Sesame Place and he kind of likes Elmo still. It might be my last chance before he doesn't think it's cool."

"What is Sesame Place?"

"Well it's like Disneyland but all sesame street character. It's a theme park."

"That sounds fun."

"So you'll come with us?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Is there anything he has been wanting?"

"Just superman stuff as usual."

"Well I was thinking." She takes a deep breath. "Of maybe getting him a new bedspread. A superman one. To go in his...room...at My house."

Emma tilts her head confused.

"I want you and Henry to move in with me. If you want to of course. I was actually thinking of selling my place and finding something a bit more like home. Something all 3 of us choose. I want to buy this place with you Emma."

"I-I." Emma has a lump in the throat. She keeps waiting for the shoe to drop. Keeps waiting for this woman to realize that she is wasting her time with her. To throw her away like everyone else has. But Regina doesn't. She wants more. She wants her. And Henry. And a future. She starts to believe that she is choosen and is the first pick.

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! Henry is going to be so excited!"

"Can I, tell him? On his birthday?"

"He will love it."

"So for his actual birthday it's falls on a Thursday right? Shall we go out to eat or I could make his favorite dish. Or maybe have a little pizza party at my place and invite a few friends over? Then after he gets out of school we can do the drive to Sesame Street Land."

"Sesame Place." She corrects her.

"That's what I said." With a smirk

"Yea that all sound alike a good idea. I think the pizza party would be amazing. We definitely have to invite Peter. He loves that kid."

"Of course. The whlle team can come but yes he is very fond of Peter. He isn't the only one I've heard."

"What did you hear?"

"That someone, a certain Sheriff requested petition to become a foster parent."

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted to see if I would qualify before saying anything in case you know it doesn't work out. I haven't filed out the papers. I only inquired about it yesterday.

"Emma I think it's a wonderful idea. I don't have much pull with the department of child welfare but I can makes some calls if you'd like."

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do this with me. I know we talked about expanding our family. Think this is a step in the direction."

"You want me to be a foster mom with you?"

"Of course. You're already a mom to Henry. Any sibling he has would also see you as such as well."

"Ok. What do we need to do."

"Well they will do a background, fingerprints, and they will have interviews to ensure we are fit parents."

"We don't live together yet though. Would that be a problem?"

"Well they would want to see that we are..."

"So then move into my place with me until we sell it and find another place."

"Yea?"

"Only makes sense."

"We are doing this Regina? Lile really doing this?"

"Yes my love we are."

They finish eating their forgotten food. Both excited for the future they have planned. They leave after paying and head back to the Mansion. Emma runs a warm bath for Regina and while she is soaking in the tub with the lights dim. Emma sets up a few candles in the room. She has low soft music playing and some scented apple lotion ready for Regina.

When she emerges from the tub and dries off she goes to the bedroom. Emma was waiting for her. She guides her to the bed. Kisses her forehead and lays her down flat on her stomach. She starts to slowly rub lotion on her shoulders, arms, back, butt, legs and feet. Massaging each as she goes ensuring to rub every knot out. Regina was in heaven. Moaning. She drifted off to sleep by the time Emma was at her feet.

Emma makes her way up to her neck and kisses her on her favorite sensitive spot. But Regina was fast asleep. She chuckles. Kisses her again on her head before blowing out the candles. She grabs her phone and starts searching homes. Saving some she thinks Regina and Henry would like.

She was truly happy. And hasn't felt this way since Henry was born.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

  
The next morning Regina wakes up apologizing for falling asleep on her.

"Baby it's ok. You were tired. I'm glad I was able to help you relax."

"But-"

"No buts. No apologies. You needed your sleep. Besides I was able to get some stuff done. I um found some places. I don't k ow if you want to check them out or not."

"Places?"

"Houses. I was excited about the move and I started looking at some."

"Let's take a look!" She says excited.

They spend the next 2 hours looking at listings online and cutting out the ones they can't agree on and saving the ones they both love.

They make plans to view them when Henry gets back from his camping trip.

They spend the rest of their weekend naked in bed. Only getting out of bed to eat. They rarely have weekends like this and with the plans they have in motion with the house hunting and trying to become Peter's foster parents these weekends will be few and far between.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end of our story. I hope you guys are enjoying it.

It's Henry's birthday pizza dinner at the mansion and the whole team is there including all the coaches. The kids are all eating up the pizzas that they end up having to order more. They don't mind. They are just happy the kids are happy and Henry is super excited to have all his friends over. Emma couldn't stop smiling. She never had this. Never had a chance to make friends growing up. It was a dog eats dog world and unfortunately she was always the little dog who got eaten. So to see Henry thriving and making friends and enjoying life with little care as every little boy or girl should that just made her heart swell.

Katherine whispers to Regina. "So your gonna ask her this weekend?"

"Yes."

"And you have the ring."

"Yes. I just want to ask Henry first but not till we are there. I don't want him to slip and tel her before I get a chance."

"I can't believe your getting married!"

"Well I'm not yet. I haven't asked and she hasn't said yes. On my god Kate what if she says no?"

"There's no way she will say no. That girl is head over heels in love with you."

"You sure?!"

"Yes! Now you get your woman and finally have your happy ending. You deserve it."

"Thank you Kate."

Regina comes up from behind her. "Hello my love." She wraps her around around Emma from behind.

Emma smiles at the nickname and contact. Yes life is good. Finally.

"Hey baby. Ready for cake?"

"Yes. Shall we get it ready?"

"Yea."

They make their way to the kitchen and place 5 candles on the superman cake they got him.

The kids all gather around the dinning table with henry in the center. Peter is holding him up so he can blow out the candles after the song is done. They turn the lights off as they begin singing to him.

Regina and Emma are on each side of him and Katherine snaps a photo of the little family. She sends the photo in a text to both Regina and Emma.

After the song and each person getting a slice of yummy goodness. They open up presents. Most were comics and superman related toys. He did get some clothes that he needed since he was on a growth spurt. After thanks yous and goodnight, they cleaned up and told Henry to wash up. He had one more present to open.

He rushed to the bath, brush his teeth and changed into his PJs.

"Henry, Regina and I would like to ask you something."

"Ok." He says.

"Henry, how would you like to move in with me?"

"But but what about mommy?" He whines.

"She would move in to."

"Oh ok. Yes!" Now he was excited.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" She says as he fist pumps the air.

"Alright. Well Henry we are going to look for a new house. One that we all get to pick. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Really? And I can pick my own room?"

"Yea but not the big room. That's mommy's and Regina's."

"Fine." He says with a huff."

"We also wanted to ask you something else Henry." Emma says.

They had just heard back that everything looked to be good. And they were going to get to become foster parents to Peter. They wanted to make sure Henry would be good with that first. This was alot of big changes for the kid and they wanted to make sure he understood all that was going on.

"How would you like a brother? How would you like to have Peter as your brother?"

"Really?" He says. He has gotten better with his L's.

"Yes Henry. We want him to join our family. Would you like that as well?"

"Yea!!! This is the best birfday every."

They chuckle. Yes things were going great!!

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

  
Emma's POV

 

They next day Henry goes to school and Emma and Regina pack up for their vacation. It's getting close to 3pm and they need to get on the road or they will never make it on time for check-in at the hotel. Not to mention all the traffic they are going against once into the city.   
Henry was super excited this morning and could hardly keep still. Emma is putting the bags in the bug while Regina is getting the last of her bag ready.

Emma heads back inside to help her.

"Baby, it's already after 3, we are late to pick up Hen."

"I'm coming." She grunts as she is pulling her bag. Emma goes to help her.

"Geez what's in here? Rocks?"

"Ha.ha. You never know how the weather can be. I needed to have options."

"Right. Well set the alarm and lock up. I'm gonna put this in the bug. We are late."

She opens the door and sees a man coming up the drive way. He looks really familiar but isn't able to place where she seen him before.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. Is this still the Mills Resident?"

"Whose asking?" She says politely but doesn't want to give out any I formation. Not after the drama they have been through.

"Daniel?"

Emma turns to the voice behind her.

"Regina." The man says. And makes his way to her. He embraces her but Regina is in a shell shock.

Emma is still. Her eyes darting between the two. Regina still hasn't said a word since she said his name minutes ago. Her heart drops when she sees the tears in Regina's eyes.

"I'm home." He says.

It's like the air has been sucked out of her lungs. She feels nauseous. The shoe has finally dropped. She knew it was too good to be true. The lost true love has returned. And Regina is mesmerize by him she thinks.

Emma still watching the air. Regina hasn't taken her eyes off him.

"I'm just gonna..."

Go. She thinks as she starts slowly walking away. She had to pick up henry still. She had responsibilities she couldn't ignore no matter how much she wasn't to run away. Her heart was breaking. Why did she allow herself to fall for this woman. Why did she allow herself to believe she could find love. Why?

She makes her way to the bug and gives Regina one last look before driving away.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

Regina's POV

 

Regina set the alarm and was making her way to the front door. She hears Emma talking.

"Can I help you?" She hears her say.

"Hi. Is this still the Mills Resident?" A familiar voice says

"Whose asking?" Emma says as she is about to walk through the door.

She breath catches. Oh my god.

"Daniel." She hears herself say. It's Daniel. He's Alive. How?

"Regina." He says. "I'm home."

She feels dizzy. He is alive and on her door steps. She never thought this day would ever come. And when she allowed that fantasy to invade her dreams before she often thought she would run into his arms. Filled with joy. Why don't she filled with joy. She is happy he is alive; yes but there's something else rather someone else. Emma. Emma standing right here. Say something.

"I'm just gonna..." She hears Emma saying

No! Stop. Say something. Tell her to stop. Tell her to wait.

She is looking at Emma, the love of her life walking away. But she is still into much shock to stop her. She turns her head to Emma as she is getting in the car. She sees her driving down the drive way.

"Stop. Wait!"

 

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

Daniel's POV

 

She's probably moved on. Already married off with kids. You've been gone way to long. A woman like Rehina won't stay single forever. She's probably been married for years now. I'm such a fool for joining. So many years down the drain. But I just have to know. I have to see her. Her face is what kept me alive.

He walks up the drive way and sees a retro yellow bug. Oh god. What kind of dude drives a yellow bug? He thinks.

He is nearing the door when he hears a woman's voice. Oh thank god. It'd probably just a friend. Well that doesn't mean she isn't married or anything. Look at her finger when you see her. No ring you in. She is your true love. You can win her back if someone hasn't already wifed her up.

A young fit blonde comes into view.

"Can I help you?" She seems a bit guarded.

"Hi. Is this still the Mills Resident?" Smile your best smile.

"Whose asking." Damn this girl is a wall. Time to put on the charm.

"Daniel?" That voice. Oh how I missed that voice.

No ring! No ring!

"Regina." No ringgggg. "I'm home." I can't help the smile on my face. She doesn't have a ring.

I can see from the corner of my eyes that the blonde girl is looking at both of us. Maybe I should ask her to give us a moment. If she is a friend of Regina's I'm sure she would understand.

"I'm just gonna.." Its like she read my mind.

Regina still hasn't said anything but she looks shocked. Hell I understand. I can't believe I am finally in front of her after all these years. She looks just as beautiful as the day I left for war.

There's something in her eyes. There's sadness. I'll make up for all the sadness I caused her. I'll spend my days always making up for the time lost. She deserves it. If she will give me that chance.

"Stop. Wait." Huh? She isn't looking at me. She is looking past me. I turn my head to see the bug pulling away. My smile is fading.

"Regina?" I say to her.

"Daniel." She shakes out of her thoughts. "How are you alive? We were told you were missing. That was 5 years ago."

"4 years, 9 months, 11 days. And not one has gone by that I haven't thought about you. Your face, your picture. Kept me alive. Gave me the strength to keep fighting."

"Daniel. How are you here?" She doesn't seem happy to see me. Maybe she is still shocked.

"I was taken prisoner. I guess they thought I was dead so no one ever came looking for me. It wasn't until a few months ago when some captain from the British Army was taken prisoner as well did they do a search and rescue. I was taken with them and when they found out who I was they sent me back to the states. I couldn't call. They had me I medical for a month before I was releases but by that time I just wanted to get home to you."

"Daniel. So many years have past. I waited-"

"You don't have to wait any longer. I'm home darling. We can start our lives back up again."

"I waited. For over 4 years. I waited and wished. I loved you, lost you, grieved you and let you go. Ice moved on. I'm sorry."

Oh. Of course. Well I didn't say I just wanted to see her face one last time if she had moved on and was happy then I wouldnt interrupt her life again.

"That girl?"

"Emma." That smile. That smile I memorized. I will always love that smile. She only did smiled that way for me before. I did lose her.

"Emma. She treat you good?" I have to be sure.

"Yes." She says warmly.

I take a few breathe. This is going to hurt me to say. "Then go get your woman."

She leans in and hugs me. I smell her scent. It's the same scent but it'd also different. I don't want to let go but I have to. For her. For her happiness.

"Goodbye Daniel." She whispers in my ear. I am fighting back the tears.

"Goodbye Regina."

And she leaves. Out of my life once more. Only this time it it was she who walked away.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

Emma's POV

  
One last look at Regina. Just one last look then we drive away. Henry. Thinking about Henry. You promised him a fun weekend. It doesn't matter how much your hurting inside you put him first. You make this weekend memorable for him. He is all the matters now.

She rushes to the school. She has been fighting back the tears. She picks up Henry. And before Mary Margaret can question her thy leave.

"Mommy where's Regina?" Oh god. I knew better than to let him get attached to someone. It will aways end this way.

"She had to work kid." I barely was able to say that without cracking.

"But I want my Regina." She whines. Dont do this kid. Please.

"I know hen. Maybe next time." Yea right. "Maybe we can see if uncle Auggie wants to meet us yea?"

"I want Regina."

"Kid..."

He is ignoring me. Of course.

The car is silent. Too silent. My thoughts are going to her. I don't want to think about her.

Music.

" _How many times can I break till I shatter. Over the line-"_

Nope!

_"Don't speak, I know just what your saying. So please stop explaining."_

Oh my god really! No one likes you Gwen.

_"I never felt nothing in the world like this before. Now I'm missing you.."_

Mother fuck! Country! Let's find a country station it's always beer and having a good time.

_"But I'm still living with you goodbye. And you're still going on with your life."_

Are you fucken kidding me right now!

Ok no music. A game.

"Hen? Want to play a game?"

Silence.

"Come on kid. You love playing I spy. I'll go first. I spy with my little eye...something blue."

Nothing.

Ugh. This is going to be one long fucken weekend.

I checked my phone as we pass the leaving storybrook sign. No messages no missed calls.

I want to text her. Call her. Just hear her voice. But I can't. It will hurt too much. I shutting it off.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina's POV

  
Daniel." I have to shake out of my thoughts. How is he alive? He is alive! "How are you alive? We were told you were missing. That was 5 years ago."

"4 years, 9 months, 11 days. And not one has gone by that I haven't thought about you. Your face, your picture. Kept me alive. Gave me the strength to keep fighting."

"Daniel. How are you here?" I'm so glad he is alive but I moved on. My life is complete now.

"I was taken prisoner. I guess they thought I was dead so no one ever came looking for me. It wasn't until a few months ago when some captain from the British Army was taken prisoner as well did they do a search and rescue. I was taken with them and when they found out who I was they sent me back to the states. I couldn't call. They had me I medical for a month before I was releases but by that time I just wanted to get home to you."

"Daniel. So many years have past. I waited-" he cuts me off.

"You don't have to wait any longer. I'm home darling. We can start our lives back up again."

"I waited. For over 4 years. I waited and wished. I loved you, lost you, grieved you and let you go. Ice moved on. I'm sorry."

I was sorry. I waited for long for this day but that all changed the day she came into my life. I loved Daniel. I always will but Emma. Emma is the love of my life."

"That girl?" He says sadly.

"Emma." I say. I can't help the smile on my face.

"Emma. She treat you good?"

"Yes." My smile growing bigger.

"Then go get your woman."

I lean in to hug him. It was all so familiar yet so foreign. He wasn't soft like Emma. Emma has her muscles and is plenty strong but she is also soft. It's a perfect balance and mixture.

"Goodbye Daniel." I say.

"Goodbye Regina."

I rush toy car and race to the school. I hope I can catch her there.

Running through the school I see Mary Margaret. "Emma? Where she is?"

"Gone. She pick up Henry about hmm 10 Minutes ago?"

I don't reply back. I have back to my car. Maybe the apt. They couldn't have gone far.

I get there in record time. I run up the stairs and knock on the door. "Emma. Emma. Henry."

I grab my phone from my pocket. And dial her number. " _You reached Emma leave a message." Ugh_

I try calling again.

" _You reach-"_

No! This can't be happening. She can't be leaving. This was supposed to be the weekend I ask her to marry me.

I go back to my car. I sit there and wait. Maybe she will come back. Maybe she just went for a drive to think. That couldn't have been easy for her. So I wait. I try calling her everyone 5 mins and every 5 mins it goes to voice mail. I call Katherine.

"Tell me she said yes!"

"She is gone."

"What?"

"Daniel. He is alive."

"What?"

"I lost her."

"Regina where are you?"

"Parked in front of her apt."

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

She gets her in 10 mins. I tried calling Emma again. Nothing always her voicemail. I know it's going to go to voicemail and if I'm honest I just want to hear her voice.

There's a tap on the window. It's Katherine. I get out of the car and she holds me. I break down. I can't stop the sobbing.

"I lost her..."

"Let's go home."

She takes me to her house. And on the way I tell her everything.

"Well fuck me."

I sigh.

"Daniel is alive and Emma..."

"I lost Emma."

"No. Emma loves you enough that she walked away."

"Why wouldn't she fight for me?"

"It's not about fighting for you Regina. Everyone has gone on a out saying Daniel was your true love. She walked away because she loves you so much she wants to see you happy. Even if it's in the arms of someone else. She loves you enough to walk away and hurt so that you are happy."

"But I'm not happy. She makes me happy. I want her."

"Then get her."

"How. Her phone is off."

"Did you leave a voicemail?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What would I say?"

"Do you know where the hotel is at?"

"Yea. She emailed me the itinerary."

"Well damn Gina. Why didn't you say so?" She gets up.

"Where are you going?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "We are going on a road trip."

Before I can respond she is pushing me out the door.

 

  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

 

 

Emma's POV

They get to the hotel around midnight. I called and told them it would be a late check in. Henry was asleep. So I carried him in. This kid is getting heavy. I lay him on the bed and take his shoes off. We had rented a 2 bedroom suite, we are both listed on the reservations, I guess I should take her name off tomorrow when I go down for breakfast. We wanted privacy, We didn't want t to traumatized the kid. I guess I could have downgraded when I checked in but I already paid for the room prior to checking in. The bellhop helped me with the bags and I give him a tip. I close the door and lock it. Checking on he thinks one more time before going to the bathroom. I run the shower and undress.

Once in I finally let myself cry. Im in there along enough for the water to run cold. I turn off the water and step out. I dry myself off and change into sweatpants and a tank top. I brush my teeth and brush out my hair. My eyes are red and puffy. Im just going through the motions like a zombie. Tomorrow I have to snap out of it. Henry deserves a good time. I need to do this for him.

I take a deep breathe and head to the room with him. I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Even though he is mad at me. I Ned to be close to the one person who will always be there.

There's a knock at the door. Crap. I tipped the guy. Maybe it's the car. I really don't want more bad news. I get up and make my way to the door.

I open it.

"Regina." Is it real or am I dreaming? "What are you doing here?"

"I believe we made plans for the weekend Ms Swan. Can we come in?"

We? She brought him here! Are you kidding me! I have patience but this is pushing it.

"I -"

"Hey there Sheriff." Katherine. Oh thank god.

I open the door for them. And move aside.

"Emma. Why haven't you answered my calls? I've been worried about you. We need to talk." She says.

"Why Regina?" I question. She looks hurt. But I am hurt too.

"You have an adjoining room right?" Katherine says. "You two idiots go to the other room. Talk it out. I'll be here with Hen. Not listening." She is going to listen.

We go to the other room as we were told.

"Emma-"

"No, Regina. Look I understand. Daniel is alive. He was-IS your soul mate."

"Emma." She says.

"No please let me finished? Look Regina I love you enough to want to see you happy. I can't stand in the way of that. He is alive. I just can't stand in the way of your hspoiness." No matter how much it kills me inside I say to myself.

"Emma. You're an idiot. Yes he is alive but he isn't my soul mate. He was my first love but you are my soul mate. I gave my heart to you to keep. There is no one else that I want to have it. Your. my. idiot. Emma I want to spend my life with you. Emma I choose you. I choose Henry. I choose this. I always choose you." I can't believe my ears. I'm dreaming. No one chooses me. Least of all someone as perfect as her. I secretly pinch my arm. Ouch. Ok not dreaming not dreaming! She pulls something out of her pocket. A box.

"Emma. I was going to do ask this weekend after I ask henry but well I need to ask now. Will you marry me?"

Me? She chooses me. She is asking me to marry her. She has a ring and she chooses me and she wants to spend her life with me.

"Say yes!" We hear from the other side of the door.

"YES!" Ugly tears again.

She slips the ring over my finger.

"Now kiss me you idiot!"

And I do.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me comments and let me know. Again sorry for any misspellings Or autocorrect changes. Writting from my phond. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Today is the big day. Today is the day I marry the love of my life. Regina thinks. She is getting nervous. Katherine tells her she looks beautiful. She feels like a wreck. It's been a little over a year since I proposed. It's been a wonderful year. We found a beautiful cottage not to far from town but enough to give our family some privacy. It's a nice 4 bedroom. It over looks the lake and has a piece wrapped around it. When we first saw it we knew this was the one. 

Henry of course picked his room. The room facing the lake and the room closes to Peters. Oh yes, we had fostered Peter. But things went so well we ended up adopting him being 17 to the eyes of others it was pointless but to us and to him it meant everything. Our first fanily photo was on Henry's 5 birthday though we didn't know it at the time. 

That photo hangs up on our living room wall. Peter is doing good in school and even got a scout from UCLA checking him out for a baseball scholarship. We hear if he gets that I'm a few weeks. I have a good feeling about that. 

Henry and Peter are both asking for another brother or sister. We have a surprise for them after the wedding. 8 weeks along now. It's been hard keeping that a secret even from Katherine who can read me like a book. 

Daniel stayed in town for a while but ended up leaving. He wanted to travel and see the country. He writes here a d there. I know emma gets jealous but she doesn't have anything to be jealous of. She is my heart. If I could split my heart in half I would gladly give her it so she can see that it beats for her and our children only. 

I still haven't wrote my vows. I kept trying to think of the write words to say to express my love but everything falls short of what I feel for her. 

Kate says the right words will come out when it's time. I hope she is right. Well she is always right so I trust her. Someone is kncoking at the door. Kate opens it. 

"You can't be here. It's tradition you can't see the bride till she walks down the isle." 

"I'm a bride too." My Emma whines. Besides. I don't have to see her. I just wanted t to talk to her. 

Oh nowhat if she came to say she doesn't want t to get married. I can't hear that. She wouldn't do that right? 

I get up and go to the door. Katherine is blocking so I can't see her too. She positions Emma. I guess she has her leaning against the wall. Then she moves me to lean against the opposite side. 

"No funny business. I'll be back in few minutes. Remember I have eyes everywhere." She says as she glares. I believe her too. 

Emma reaches for my hand  
We intertwined our hands. 

"Before everything gets crazy, I just wanted to say that I love you. And I'm looking forward to forever with you."

"I love you too." I was barely able to say that. I'm already chocking up. 

We both stay like that hand in hand leaving against the wall that separates us. 

"Ok we are ready." Katherine says as August walks besides her. Holding hands!! 

They have some explaining to do. 

"Emma you are up first. Peter is ready for you and is at the door."

We let go of our hands. And she makes her way. I'm still at the wall. Breathing in and breathing out. I repeat that for a while. 

 

A few minutes have passed and I'm called.

Henry was giving me away as Peter gave Emma away. 

He is holding my hand as we stand by the door. They open it and everyone is standing watching us as we slowly make our way down. Our 6 year old boy is walking proudly to the front. 

I finally lay my eyes on her and it's like home. She has tears in her eyes as do I. We reach the front and Henry stands beside me as Peter is standing next to Emma. 

"Hi." She says.

"Hi."

August is our minister. He got ordained just for this. 

He welcomed everyone and begins to read off a poem about love. I barely hear anything he says. My eyes are glued to her. It's like there is no one else in the room but us. 

We changed rings and Emma says her vows first. 

"I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. And I vow to love you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with love, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today and always, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life. I give you my heart and I promise to hold you and love you way past forever."

I cant stop the tears from falling. She didn't read off a paper. She had this memorized or she said it from the stop like I'm about to do. And it was perfect. She is perfect. 

I take a deep breath. It's my turn. 

I choose you Emma to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven’t already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute. I choose you Emma. Go stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. May we have many adventures and grow old together. Emma, I chose you then, I choose you now and I choose you forever."

August is talking again. And again I don't knoe what he is saying. It's ok. It's being filmed. I can watch it later. Right now I am lost in her eyes. 

We kiss as wives. Our first kiss as a married couple. Our boys give us a moment before they embrace us In a tight family hug. 

I choose this. Always.


End file.
